<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Starker1975 Tumblr Drabble Collection by Starker1975</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28251939">Starker1975 Tumblr Drabble Collection</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starker1975/pseuds/Starker1975'>Starker1975</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Additional Warnings Apply, Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Drabble Collection, Ficlet Collection, M/M, One Shot Collection</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:02:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>38,487</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28251939</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starker1975/pseuds/Starker1975</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of all the one shots, drabbles, and ficlets I posted on my old tumblr account.</p>
<p>Each chapter will be titled and tagged appropriately. </p>
<p>This collection is strictly Starker and Rom Howney.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker/Tony Stark, Robert Downey Jr./Tom Holland</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>136</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>355</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Tony Ignores Peter's Safeword</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Safewording. Ignoring Safewords. Hurt/Comfort. (Dub Con or Non-Con post-safeword use depending on how you look at it.)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>By popular request (two people lmao), this is the first drabble I've decided to repost!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter wondered if Tony hadn’t heard him properly. To be fair, his face was pressed into the mattress, and his words were garbled and unintelligible; Tony had fucked him so many times he could barely muster the energy to think, let alone speak loudly.</p><p>“Iron,” Peter tried again, using most of his strength to turn his head. “I-iron,” he repeated.</p><p>Tony kept going, and Peter groaned. His ass was raw and stretched, and even with all the come Tony had pumped into him, the friction was too much. He couldn’t last another minute—he’d been debating on telling Tony to stop one round ago, but he’d pushed it. Now it was time.</p><p>“Please, Tony. Iron,” Peter groaned, voice cracking. “It’s too much.”</p><p>Tony started thrusting harder. “Fuck, Pete. I’m so close. Just hold on. One. More. Second,” Tony replied between thrusts.</p><p>“No, stop, stop, stop,” Peter whined. “I can’t. Iron, Tony. Please.”</p><p>Tony growled, but he didn’t stop. He wanted to fill Peter up one more time, and he knew he could take it. “I said one more–oh fuck,” Tony choked, ramming into Peter a final time before he came again. “Yesss,” he hissed, letting his cock pulse inside of Peter’s hole.</p><p>Peter cried, moaning raggedly when Tony pulled out. He picked himself up and crawled to the edge of the bed. Insult to injury was Tony’s semen running down his legs.</p><p>“Where are you going?” Tony asked, holding his hand out.</p><p>“Away,” Peter whispered, shuffling to the bathroom and slamming the door.</p><p>“Oh come on, Peter. I’m sorry,” Tony said through the door. “I knew it would just be one more second. Don’t be like that.” He winced at his words. Telling Peter <em>not to be like that </em>when he was the one being an asshole, and Peter had every right to be upset.</p><p>Peter sniffed, bringing his hand up to wipe at his eyes. He didn’t want to do anything but shower.</p><p>“Let me in,” Tony pleaded. “I’m sorry. Okay?” Now that he’d come, and he was no longer in the hazy moment of being about to finish, he felt like the biggest piece of shit in the world.</p><p>“No,” Peter cried. “I don’t want to.”</p><p>“I won’t touch you,” Tony tried. “Let me do something. Let me make it up to you.”</p><p>“Just go away,” Peter sobbed.</p><p>Tony bit his lip, looking down at his naked body in disgust. Fuck. Had getting off really been worth devastating a sweetheart like Peter? Compromising the trust they had built with each other?</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Tony repeated. “Come on, Pete. Please?” Tony pulled his boxers and a t-shirt back on.</p><p>Tony prayed to any God listening that Peter would open the door. If he opened the door, it would be okay. Tony would promise anything to make it better. Make Peter forgive him.</p><p>He waited. He almost knocked again, but then the lock clicked. Tony paused before opening the door.</p><p>Tony was surprised when Peter fell into his arms as soon as he walked in the doorway. Apparently the trust wasn’t completely gone. He just held the boy, stroking his back. “I’m sorry, baby. We’ll change words, so you never have to say that one again. I promise. Next time I won’t even hesitate to stop. I swear on my life. I’ll do anything.”</p><p>Peter clutched at Tony’s t-shirt. He couldn’t find any words to speak, so he just cried while Tony held him.</p><p>Tony knew Peter still loved him, but he knew he was going to have to work for the boy’s forgiveness.</p><p>“I love you, baby,” Tony soothed. “I made a mistake.”</p><p>Peter nodded into Tony’s chest.</p><p>“I don’t deserve you,” Tony added. “But I won’t ever stop trying to.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Dark!Vampire!Tony + Human!Peter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Original Prompt: Dark/manipulative vampire tony?</p><p>Ned and Peter get into a car accident and survive despite the severity. Peter can’t stop thinking about the man who saved them. He isn’t sure if it was a dream or a hallucination, so he keeps visiting the scene of the accident trying to find answers. Something else finds him, instead.</p><p>Warning for dub-con blowjob, mentions of blood and blood drinking, choking.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter could barely open his eyes, but he could hear Ned gasping next to him. “Ned? You okay?”</p><p>Peter could taste blood and feel it trickling down his face. That meant it was bad.</p><p>“I think so,” Ned groaned.</p><p>Peter’s breath hitched. “I smell smoke. Ned.”</p><p>“The car’s on fire!” Ned panicked.</p><p>Peter could feel his throat constrict. He had to get them out of there, but he was pinned. “Help! Help us! Please.”</p><p>“Car trouble?” Why did the voice sound amused about that?</p><p>Peter knew he must’ve been hallucinating. “What the–” The strange, bleary shadow of a man put a hand to his forehead.</p><p>“Sleep,” the man said.</p><p>The last thing Peter remembered thinking was that the man was Death and there to reap them.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Everyone who asked Peter how he and Ned survived the car crash received the same answer. “I don’t remember. Someone must’ve pulled us out. It was a miracle.”</p><p>Peter never mentioned what he thought he saw. The man who had told him to sleep. He knew it was crazy, and he’d had a hard enough time getting the counselors off his back after his parents and uncle died. He didn’t need to deal with that again all for the sake of a crazy story that didn’t even matter. He was alive, after all. So was Ned. He didn't want to question it or seem like he was ungrateful for his second chance.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Peter found himself going back to the scene of the accident a lot. Nothing remained, not even tire tracks or bits of glass. The only proof that existed was in his head. As time went on, he became less and less content with his lack of answers. He needed to know who, or what, had saved him. And why.</p><p>“Hello.”</p><p>Peter’s head whipped around to answer the voice. A man dressed head-to-toe in black stared at him curiously.  Jet black hair against the palest skin Peter had ever seen. A ruby thumb ring and matching red eyes were the only colourful thing about the man.</p><p>“It’s you.”</p><p>Every hair on Peter’s body stood on end. Despite his fear, he couldn’t make himself even try to escape. He’d come here for answers, and he was going to get them.</p><p>“Guilty.” The man nodded. “You may call me Tony.”</p><p>“Wh-what do you want?”</p><p>“I have come to collect.”</p><p>“What do you mean?” Peter frowned.</p><p>“I saved your life and your friend’s. Favours do not come free, sweet boy.”</p><p>Peter gulped.</p><p>“Peter. You should have known what would happen if you kept showing up here alone.”</p><p>Peter inclined his head. Tony had said his name. How did he know that?</p><p>“I don’t understand”</p><p>“You will.”</p><p>Peter couldn’t help but roll his eyes at Tony. Why was he being so evasive? He was crossing over from mysterious to annoying.</p><p>“You were always going to end up here,” Tony mused. “Accident or not. Whether I had saved you or not. You are simply too beautiful to ignore, and I admit I enjoyed a small taste of you when we last met. It would have been a waste not to. Lucky for the both of us I had enough control to leave it at that so we could reunite.”</p><p>“What are you going to do to me?” Peter looked at Tony’s crimson eyes boldly for just a moment before averting his gaze. He could guess, but he wanted to hold onto the hope that he was wrong.</p><p>“I have not decided yet, but I do have several ideas.” Tony licked his fangs for show. “It all depends.”</p><p>“On what?” Peter stepped back.</p><p>“Why do you keep coming back here? I want an answer. An honest one.”</p><p>“I don’t know,” Peter admitted. Now that he was pinned under Tony’s gaze, he realized how foolish he had been to chase an explanation, but it sounded like Tony would have found him regardless of his actions, so what did it matter anymore? No choice he made could keep Tony from doing what he was planning on doing. He was just a toy for the strange man.</p><p>“Is it because you wondered about me?”</p><p>Peter nodded. “I thought I dreamed you.”</p><p>“Do you have nightmares often?”</p><p>Peter shook his head. “I…I thought you were just a man, but it didn’t make sense for you to disappear. I don’t-I wasn’t even sure what happened. I want to know. Please.”</p><p>“Like I said. Favours are not free. If you want to know more, you will have to do something for me.”</p><p>“W-what do you want?”</p><p>“I will give you one guess.”</p><p>Tony reached for Peter, not even a little deterred by the boy’s attempt to dodge him.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Peter found himself with his back pressed into a brick wall and his chest pressed against Tony’s. The man—vampire—was holding Peter there while he investigated Peter’s neck and arms.</p><p>“Your blood smells sweetest here,” Tony complimented, pressing the tip of his fingernail into Peter’s flesh right below his ear lobe.</p><p>“Please don’t,” Peter whimpered.</p><p>“Why not?” Tony asked. “You said you wanted answers. I am simply helping you get them.”</p><p>“Is it gonna hurt?”</p><p>Tony grimaced. “That is a good question. That thought has never crossed my mind, and your blood had already been spilled the last time I tasted you. I suppose you are about to find out.”</p><p>“I have a disease,” Peter lied quickly. “A blood disease…you’ll get sick if you-if you take any more—” Peter gulped and stopped talking when Tony met his eyes.</p><p>Tony smirked and bit down on Peter’s neck without piercing the skin.</p><p>“Mmmm. No. I do not smell any disease. Just a little fear. Quite normal, I assure you,” Tony teased.</p><p>“Please let me go…Thank you for saving me…but I didn’t ask you to do that,” Peter tried.</p><p>Tony frowned. “Ingratitude is deeply unattractive. You. Owe. Me.”</p><p>“Why can’t you just let it go?”</p><p>“Neither of us wants that, no matter how much you lie.” Tony wrapped his fingers around Peter’s neck. He bowed his head as he squeezed and lifted. He could feel the boy’s pulse throbbing on his hand. Every beat of the boy’s heart echoed through his own body.</p><p>Tony raised his head to watch Peter’s face change colour. He released the boy as soon as pink turned to red and red turned to purple.</p><p>Peter doubled over as soon as Tony put him down. He choked and gasped for air. Every breath was painful.</p><p>“I know it is rude to play with your food.” Tony grinned. “You are just so much fun.”</p><p>Peter tried to speak, but his mouth couldn’t move. Tony confirmed that he was nothing but a toy for him.</p><p>Tony enjoyed the look on Peter’s face when he realized there was no way out.</p><p>“How about I make you a deal,” Tony mused. “I will not bite you or drink from you today, or as you humans say, suck your blood—that expression is so trite, but not entirely inaccurate—either way, I am not going to split hairs about it.”</p><p>Peter blinked up at Tony from the ground.</p><p>“I want <em>you</em> to do the sucking.” Tony tucked his bottom lip into his mouth and pressed his teeth against it.</p><p>“I’m not sucking blood!” Peter rasped. “That’s disgusting.”</p><p>“Not blood,” Tony shook his head.</p><p>“Wha—”</p><p>Peter’s heart raced when the man brought his hands to the buttons of his pants. He unbuttoned each one slowly as he moved closer.</p><p>“Either this or I drain you,” Tony explained, his easygoing expression vanishing. “Then I find your friend who I only saved as a courtesy to you and drain him.”</p><p>“If I do this, you won’t hurt Ned?”</p><p>“If you do a good job, which I have every confidence you will. Now”—Tony licked his lips—“I am tired of waiting. Choose.”</p><p>Peter answered by slackening his jaw and parting his lips.</p><p>“Exquisite.” Tony ran his fingers along Peter’s chin.</p><p>Peter’s throat was already sore from being choked, but he suffered through it when Tony pushed his cock into his mouth.</p><p>Tony gripped the wall to steady himself while Peter got used to the feeling. He felt satisfied when a piece of the brick crumbled to the ground and Peter’s eyes widened. The display of strength made Peter try harder. If the man was strong enough to destroy brick, then there was no telling what else he could do. Peter didn’t want to make him angry.</p><p>Tony let go of the wall in favour of placing his hands back on Peter’s neck. He applied no pressure this time. The feeling of bruised and damaged skin sent a thrill through his body. Peter’s neck wasn’t visibly hurt, but the blood was already pooling underneath the surface of his skin. Tony would’ve killed—no, he would’ve spared a life—to see his handprints violently etched into the boy’s neck. He wouldn’t have to wait long, and if they didn’t take and paint a pretty picture now, he would just have to do it again later. What could Peter do but take whatever he gave him? A mere, weak human boy.</p><p>Peter whimpered when Tony’s hands returned. He was terrified that the man would choke him again, but he didn’t. He just stood eerily still. Peter was getting used to having the man’s dick in his mouth, but he knew he would’ve been able to enjoy it more if his throat wasn’t on fire. He grew distracted when Tony pressed a nail into the back of his neck. He accidentally grazed the man’s cock with his teeth when he flinched. His stomach clenched; he expected to be reprimanded, but Tony did nothing. Peter was relieved and made up for his mistake by running his tongue over the place he’d bitten. Tony didn’t remove his nails, but the sting was a welcomed distraction from his task.</p><p>Tony finally let go of Peter’s neck and gripped the wall instead. “Good. So sweet,” Tony encouraged, pushing his hips forward and deeper into Peter’s mouth.</p><p>Peter couldn’t swallow, so the spit in his mouth collected until it was nothing but drool leaking out of the corners of his lips.</p><p>“Mmmm,” Tony growled. The boy looked like a complete mess on his knees. Wild hair, bloodshot eyes, and a dripping mouth. The best part was his neck, blooming with bruises. Tony wished he could see the masterpiece he’d carved into the back of Peter’s head. The cuts had to be welting by now. Tony’s mouth watered at the thought of licking the excess blood away, but he had promised not to. At least for today...</p><p>Tony spilled into Peter’s mouth without warning, most of his come hitting the back of the boy’s throat and sliding down. There was enough of it that it mixed with Peter’s drool and dripped onto the ground.</p><p>Tony pulled out, and Peter fell forward onto the ground, as if sucking cock was the only thing that had been keeping him upright.</p><p>Tony hesitated to help the boy up. He had a perfect view of his carving. <em>TONY</em> in sharp lettering right at the base of Peter’s skull. Tony buttoned himself up and lifted Peter up from the ground. He contained his grin when Peter felt the back of his neck and grimaced when his hand came back bloodied.</p><p>“So what now,” Peter whispered. “You’ll give me answers? Why you saved us? What you are? And Ned, will you—”</p><p>“Soon,” Tony assured. “You should probably go home, boy.”</p><p>“What?” Peter protested. “You promised. I did a good job.”</p><p>“Tell no one about our encounter, or I will know,” Tony demanded.</p><p>Peter nodded. He definitely wasn’t going to play games with Tony. He didn’t want to die, and he didn’t want Ned to die either.</p><p>Tony straightened his posture. He was satisfied with Peter’s answer.</p><p>“In the meantime, you will hide the marks I gave you. They are for no one’s eyes but mine. Here.” He handed Peter a black handkerchief from the pocket of his pants.</p><p>Peter looked down at the cloth with an embroidered T.S. and snatched it, so he could clean himself up. It was also more proof that he wasn’t dreaming.</p><p>“I will see you soon, Peter. I promise you that.”</p><p>By the time Peter looked back up to respond, Tony had disappeared.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you again to the lovely Shivanessa for the exquisite art!! xoxo</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Manipulative!Tony + Outdoor Sex</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Manipulation/Wheedling. Public/Outdoor Sex. Guilt Tripping.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’m not having sex in an alley,” Peter said.</p>
<p>Tony groaned, “Why not? I can tell you’re hard.”</p>
<p>“So?” Peter argued. “That doesn’t mean I want to get naked where anyone can walk by and see.”</p>
<p>“But you do that anyway when you change into the suit.”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“You change into your spidersuit in alleys just like this one. I’ve seen the video feeds. You get right down to your boxers.”</p>
<p>“That’s different.” Peter frowned. “You shouldn’t be watching anyway.”</p>
<p>“Oh come on. Nothing I haven’t seen before.” Tony winked.</p>
<p>“No, let’s go. We can do it at home. In the bed,” Peter reasoned.</p>
<p>“I don’t want to walk down the sidewalk like this.” Tony gestured to his obvious erection.</p>
<p>“That’s not my fault.” Peter grinned.</p>
<p>“Yes it is,” Tony disagreed. “You have no idea what you do to me.”</p>
<p>“Yes I do.” Peter bit his lip. “We go through this every time.”</p>
<p>“And what happens every time?” Tony prompted.</p>
<p>Peter crossed his arms. “Exactly. You get your way every time. This time I’m putting my foot down.”</p>
<p>“How about you pull your pants down?”</p>
<p>“Not here.”</p>
<p>“All you have to do is pull them down enough for me to stick it in,” Tony explained. His voice low and his expression dark. “Anyone who walks by won’t even be able to see you.”</p>
<p>Peter gulped. “Yeah, but–”</p>
<p>“Just answer me something, Peter.” Tony wiped a hand across his mouth. “You like when I fuck you, right?”</p>
<p>“That has nothing—”</p>
<p>“Answer.”</p>
<p>“Yes,” Peter admitted.</p>
<p>“Right, so I’m hard and ready to go. Your ass is right there for the taking. Explain to me how that doesn’t add up to me fucking you right here. Right now? Why are you turning me down?”</p>
<p>“Because I don’t want anyone to see.”</p>
<p>“Has anyone bothered us so far while you’ve been digging in your heels?”</p>
<p>“No.” Peter glanced to the visible sidewalk.</p>
<p>“Right.” Tony nodded. “Because nobody cares. Nobody’s paying attention.”</p>
<p>Tony used the pause in the discussion to reach for Peter’s dick. He massaged it through the boy’s pants. “Just turn around, sweetheart. I’ll fuck you fast here, and then we can take our time later. Your way.”</p>
<p>Peter bit his lip while Tony touched him. It did feel good. All of his reasons for saying no were fading away from his mind, and really, he wanted to have sex, so what did the location matter?</p>
<p>He turned around like he always did.</p>
<p>“Good boy,” Tony complimented. “Your ass is always sweeter when I have to work for it.”</p>
<p>“This is the last time,” Peter mumbled.</p>
<p>“I’ve heard that before.”</p>
<p>“Don’t rub it in.”</p>
<p>Tony laughed. “That’s—”</p>
<p>“You know what I mean, Ton—Oh fuck.” Peter bit down on his lower lip to keep from groaning when Tony pushed in.</p>
<p>“Of course,” Tony agreed. “Absolutely. Last time.” He pulled back a few inches and thrust in again.</p>
<p>Peter fell apart on Tony’s cock in no time.</p>
<p>Before Tony finished, he gave Peter the courtesy of asking where he wanted it. “I love the thought of my come running down your legs while we walk back home, but I’ll be nice and give you the choice. In or out, baby.”</p>
<p>Peter whimpered while Tony pounded into him relentlessly against the wall. He was oversensitive from his orgasm and from Tony’s pace but detested the thought of Tony coming anywhere but inside of him.</p>
<p>“In. Please.”</p>
<p>“Fuck, you’re perfect.”</p>
<p>By the time they made it home, they were both ready to go again, and Peter wondered if he would ever bother arguing with Tony again about where they fucked. It seemed stupid to deny Tony his body based on a silly thing like location. Especially when Tony used his body so well.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Tony Eats Peter's Ashes Post IW</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Original Prompt: After Infinity War, Tony finds it too difficult to cope with losing Peter, so he develops an addiction to eating his ashes.</p><p>Angst. Cannibalism/Vore/Pica. However you like to see it.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony was glad that Nebula never asked what he was doing when he used the last remaining nanoparticles of his suit to construct a container for what he could salvage of Peter’s remains.</p><p>He let it sit on his bedside table for months before he finally gave in to the sick fantasy nagging at his mind.</p><p>First, he just sat on the edge of the bed with the makeshift urn in his hand. He wept openly. He spent so much time crying that eventually tears didn’t come. Tony silently held Peter in his hands everyday.</p><p>After a while, he gathered the courage to open the urn. He felt like if he popped the lid a cloud of dust would puff up into his face, but when he opened it, nothing happened. He just looked inside at the greyish brown grit. He found it in himself to cry again when he pictured Peter’s beautiful skin crumbling into nothing.</p><p>He didn’t open it again for a while.</p><p>When Tony decided that just looking at the ashes wasn’t enough, he decided to touch them. He tried to imagine Peter’s scent. He tried to hear the boy’s voice, but the ashes were silent. Peter was fading away more and more every day, and Tony couldn’t stand it. He missed Peter so much that it was a constant ache. It hurt to swallow. Everything meant nothing without Peter.</p><p>He dipped his hand into the ashes and closed his eyes. Instantly, he was back on Titan, unable to even speak as Peter disappeared before his eyes. Tony choked out a sob, opening his eyes to see a wet spot in the ash pile where his fresh tears had landed. It made sense, since he felt like he’d died with Peter. He should be in the urn too.</p><p>Maybe Peter should be inside of him.</p><p>Tony brought a dusty finger to his lips, wiping the particles of ash onto his tongue. He closed his eyes once more, swallowing Peter down.</p><p>He knew immediately that he’d do it again.</p><p>He also knew what he would do when the ashes ran out. For the first time in almost a year, he felt relief.</p><p>With that thought, he stuck his finger back into the urn and brought more of Peter’s ashes to his lips to taste. They’d be gone soon enough, and then he could finally rest.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Dark!Tony Finds Out Peter Isn't a Virgin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Original Prompt: Ayyyy, I just read a little ficlet of yours where you use the line "you may not have been my first, but you'll be my last" and in context it's really cute and fluffy. However, I have a twisted fucking mind, so what if Dark!Tony finds out that Peter slept with someone else before him and says something along those lines before fucking into Pete like he means it.</p><p>Possessive/Dark!Tony</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Look at you,” Tony breathed. “You’re a masterpiece, and you’re all mine.” He was hovering over Peter’s naked body, about to fuck him for the first time.</p><p>Peter looked so beautiful splayed across the bed, and Tony had been dreaming of taking him for weeks. He’d been so patient for Peter, since he knew the boy was a virgin. Peter was his good boy and deserved to be treated carefully.</p><p>“I can’t wait, Tony,” Peter whispered. “I want you so bad.”</p><p>“Me too, baby. I’m so happy you’re finally ready for me.”</p><p>Peter nodded. “Thank you for not rushing me…I know that you w-wanted me sooner.”</p><p>“It’s worth the wait to be your first.”</p><p>“Oh.” Peter’s eyes widened, and Tony immediately knew something was wrong.</p><p>“I’m not—I mean, you’re not, but—”</p><p>“What did you just say to me?” Tony demanded.</p><p>Apparently, the sweet treatment hadn’t been necessary. Tony felt foolish for being deceived by Peter’s innocent appearance. He did not like feeling foolish.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Tony. I thought you knew. I didn’t mean to lie, or anything.”</p><p>“How many guys before me?” Tony bit.</p><p>“Just one,” Peter answered quickly. “I swear.”</p><p>Tony nodded. He’d have to find out exactly what disgusting scum had dared put his cock where it didn’t belong. Peter was his and his alone.</p><p>“Are you mad?” Peter asked. “Do you not want me anymore?”</p><p>Tony was pleased at how devastated Peter looked at the thought of being rejected. The poor thing’s chin was trembling.</p><p>“I don’t care about him. You’re my first,” Tony said after a moment. He punctuated his words by circling his cock around Peter’s hole. “Say it now.”</p><p>“I don’t care,” Peter began, gripping the sheets tightly. “I don’t care about him. You’re my first.”</p><p>“That’s right,” Tony praised, pushing past Peter’s entrance slowly. “Say it again.”</p><p>“I don’t care about him,” Peter cried. “He’s nothing. Meaningless. He doesn’t matter. You’re the only one I need.”</p><p>Tony thrust forward, bottoming out in the boy’s ass. “I’m your first, Peter, and I’m gonna be your last. You got it?”</p><p>“Y-yeah,” Peter groaned. “I promise. I don’t want anyone else.”</p><p>“Good. Me either,” Tony replied, pulling out of Peter and thrusting back in as deep as he could.</p><p>“Fuck, Tony. Feels so good.”</p><p>“I know. Never forget how good I am to you. Never forget that you belong to me.”</p><p>“Never,” Peter repeated. “I’m yours forever.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Peter Sucks His Own Dick (Autofellatio) + Daddy Kink</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Original Prompt: ok so I love tiny dick Peter, but imagine: did the spider mutation make Peter flexible enough to suck his (then probably not as tiny?) own dick? And if so, does he do it and Tony sees somehow and is all 0.0 0.0 0.0? Or ... did Peter never know that was a thing one could do until daddy Tony tells him to do it and Peter becomes all embarrassed/flustered?</p><p>Warning for Daddy Kink</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony’s fucking Peter good. He has his legs hooked over Tony’s shoulders, and his body is basically folded in half. Tony gets an idea.</p><p>“Is this hurting you?” Tony tries. He grabs Peter’s ankles and pushes the boy’s legs even closer to his chest.</p><p>Peter barely manages to shake his head; he’s enjoying himself too much.</p><p>“Can you put your legs behind your head?” Tony asks without even breaking his thrusts. “For Daddy?”</p><p>“What?” Peter asks, half how did you know and half you really want me to?</p><p>“I want to see just how flexible you are.”</p><p>“I’ll try,” Peter agrees. Why he even bothers acting like he can’t do it…he doesn’t know.</p><p>“Holy fuck,” Tony watches Peter contort himself. “You’re so–” He doesn’t even finish his sentence; he just keeps fucking into Peter. Tony’s cock feels so good inside Peter’s ass that he doesn’t even have to consciously move his hips forward…his body’s on autopilot, doing anything it needs to keep the sensations intense.</p><p>Tony stares down at Peter with lust blown eyes. His fear of hurting Peter is all but gone–-he can see plainly that Peter’s enjoying himself. The angle is sweet for both of them, and the extra strain on Peter’s muscles makes him even more desperate for release.</p><p>It occurs to Tony that Peter’s cock is dangerously close to his own mouth. All the boy would have to do to get a taste is lean forward and stick out his tongue.</p><p>“Suck yourself,” Tony commands before he even has time to process the words.</p><p>Peter’s eyes dart from Tony to the dick in front of his face. He hadn’t even noticed. His mouth immediately waters. He does what he’s told.</p><p>Peter leans forward, his lips parted. He takes his own cock into his mouth hungrily, dying to get off.</p><p>He knows just how he likes it, and with Tony staring at him like he’s the hottest thing on the Earth, it takes nothing for him to fall apart. After a few sucks, Peter shoots into his own mouth, pulling off before he can even stop coming. His dick shoots all over his face and neck.</p><p>Tony can’t even concentrate anymore; he’s never seen something so debauched. “Jesus Christ, baby,” Tony breathes, backing off so that Peter can unhook his legs.</p><p>Tony takes one look at Peter’s slackened jaw and his come-covered mouth and decides just where he wants to finish.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Ear Kink + Sensitivity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Original Prompt: Soooo with marvel telling everyone that they blew in Tom's ear to make his hair stand up I can't stop imagining peter having a huge ear kink now. Like the lightest of touches/breathes in his ear drive his spider senses into over drive, and he loses it, crumbling into a thousand pieces into Tony's hand. Tony tortures him with it.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hhhow are you?” Tony whispered into Peter’s ear, purposely exaggerating the word, so he could breathe hot air onto the boy’s neck.</p>
<p>“Oh fuck,” Peter whimpered, twisting away from Tony. “Don’t do that,” he complained.</p>
<p>“Lighten up.” Tony winked, draping his arm around Peter’s shoulders.</p>
<p>“Hnghh.” Peter shivered when Tony traced the crease where his ear met his skull. “I’m serious.”</p>
<p>“So am I,” Tony teased, absolutely delighted that Peter responded the same now as he did when his sensitivity had first been discovered.</p>
<p>“Can I tell you a secret?” Tony asked, pulling Peter against him.</p>
<p>Peter whined.</p>
<p>“You’re sexy.” Tony licked the outer shell of Peter’s ear.</p>
<p>Peter’s knees weakened, and he latched onto Tony with a firmer grip to keep himself upright.</p>
<p>Tony blew across the wet stripe he’d left behind on Peter’s skin, causing the boy to shiver again.</p>
<p>Tony backed off, letting the lingering sensations drive Peter wild. One touch of the boy’s ear left the boy tingling for minutes—Peter had made the mistake of telling Tony that.</p>
<p>“See what you did?” Peter gestured to the bulge behind his zipper.</p>
<p>“I’m not seeing the problem.” Tony smirked. He reached for Peter, stopping his hand right before his fingers could make complete contact. Just the feeling of Tony’s proximity made Peter lean his head back and expose his neck, his breathing becoming heavier.</p>
<p>Tony let his fingers get closer until they were barely touching Peter, then he grazed the skin as lightly as he could manage before pulling back. He watched the boy’s eyelashes flutter. Goosebumps covered his skin.</p>
<p>“Nghhh,” Peter sighed, falling against Tony’s body.</p>
<p>Tony wrapped his arms around Peter, angling his mouth so that he could envelope Peter’s entire ear. It would be no time at all before the boy was whining and whimpering and begging for more.</p>
<p>He sucked at the lobe lightly, letting his teeth scrape across the delicate skin.</p>
<p>Peter’s dick throbbed in his pants, every breath and touch Tony made making him even harder.</p>
<p>“Why do you do this?” Peter complained when Tony grabbed him through his pants. He wasn’t really complaining.</p>
<p>“Because I can,” Tony laughed, unzipping Peter with a grin.</p>
<p>Peter knew he was way too easy and excitable, but when Tony took mercy on him and finally wrapped his mouth around his cock, he couldn’t bring himself to be embarrassed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Trans!Peter Nervous About Scars + Soft!Tony</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Original Prompts: Could you write something nice and soft with trans!Peter? I saw some nasty hate earlier about how trans guys could never be as muscular as Tom Holland is, so the headcanon is stupid, and it was really disheartening for me, a trans boy who looks up to Peter Parker.</p>
<p>&amp;</p>
<p>Peter and Tony get intimate for the first time, and Peter's nervous for Tony to see his top surgery scars because it will alert the man to the fact that the dick he's been feeling up has been a silicone packer. Tony is worried about Peter's boundaries, but Peter is eager to feel pleasure in a place he doesn't often explore.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Trans!Peter, Mention of Top Surgery Scars and Packers, Use of Terms: vagina, boobs, and dick.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Wait, Tony.” Peter held up his hands against Tony’s chest to keep the man back. “Slow down for a second.”</p>
<p>“What’s wrong?” Tony asked. “Do you want to stop?”</p>
<p>“No,” Peter admitted. “It’s not that. It’s just. I’ve never done anything before. It’s a lot.”</p>
<p>“I know.” Tony nodded. “That’s fine. We can stop if you’re uncomfortable.”</p>
<p>“I’m not uncomfortable.” Peter frowned. “Just nervous.”</p>
<p>“Nervous?” Tony grinned. “About what?”</p>
<p>“Never mind.” Peter smiled sheepishly. He pulled his shirt sleeves around his palms to comfort himself. “Forget I said anything.” He closed the distance he’d created between them, tilting his head towards Tony and resuming the kiss.</p>
<p>Peter’s anxiety returned when Tony slipped his hand down to his ass.</p>
<p>“Let me take off your shirt.” Tony nuzzled into Peter’s neck. “I want to see those muscles of yours. I know they’re there.”</p>
<p>Peter wanted to continue; he wanted to be with Tony like he’d never been, but he simultaneously wanted the truth to stay hidden. What would Tony say to him when he saw the scars? Would he be disgusted? Would he feel betrayed and lied to? Peter couldn’t bear to be rejected by Tony. What was he supposed to do?</p>
<p>“Muscles?” Peter repeated in confusion. “I’m soft.”</p>
<p>“Liar,” Tony teased, gripping the hem of Peter’s shirt. “I have eyes, and I happen to know you’re ripped under all your baggy clothes.”</p>
<p>Peter shook his head.</p>
<p>“Let’s put my eyes to good use, yeah? Let me see you,” Tony encouraged, lifting Peter’s shirt up over his head.</p>
<p>Peter let it happen because in his heart, he wanted it even though it terrified him.</p>
<p>“See, just like I said.” Tony grinned. He traced the defined lines of Peter’s abdomen with his fingers.</p>
<p>Peter could see the exact moment that Tony spotted the scars.</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh fuck.</em>
</p>
<p>“What’s this?” Tony quirked his lips in sympathy. He grazed one of the scars lightly with the back of his hand. “You were hurt?”</p>
<p>“Not exactly,” Peter offered.</p>
<p>“I never knew you had a surgery,” Tony murmured. “Was it a one-time thing?”</p>
<p>“Kind of,” Peter managed.</p>
<p>“Not exactly. Kind of,” Tony repeated. “If you don’t want to talk about it, that’s fine. Just tell me.”</p>
<p>Peter bit his lip, resisting the urge to cross his arms over his chest to conceal the scars.</p>
<p>“Wait a minute.” Tony’s eyes hardened. “You’re not dying are you? Cause that would fucking suck.”</p>
<p>“I feel like it,” Peter joked. “But no. I’m not dying.”</p>
<p>Tony’s face relaxed.</p>
<p>“I want to tell you,” Peter explained. “It’s just…it’s hard,” he finished lamely.</p>
<p>“As long as you’re not dying, I can take anything. Hit me,” Tony encouraged.</p>
<p>“Well.” Peter scratched his head. “I sort of, uhm. There used to be boobs here?”</p>
<p>Tony sucked in his lips and furrowed his brows, “Boobs. Like…Boobs? I don’t understand.”</p>
<p>Peter grimaced. “Like, bra-contained, B-cup breasts.”</p>
<p>“But—” Tony glanced down to Peter’s pants and back up to his face. He narrowed his eyes.</p>
<p>Peter waited for the rejection. <em>You’re one of those? Why would you get boobs taken away? Everyone loves boobs. You’re a liar.</em></p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” Peter said, swallowing back tears. “I should’ve told you, but I didn’t know how. I didn’t want you to be disappointed.”</p>
<p>“If you had boobs does that mean you had a vagina?” Tony cleared his throat.</p>
<p>“Have,” Peter admitted, ducking his head.</p>
<p>“Oh.” Tony nodded. “Okay.”</p>
<p>“Oh? Okay?” Peter repeated. “That’s it?”</p>
<p>Tony shrugged. “What else am I supposed to say?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know,” Peter held up his hands. “Gross?”</p>
<p>“Why would it be gross?” Tony asked.</p>
<p>“Because I’m a boy. A man. With the wrong parts.”</p>
<p>“Now, I wouldn’t say that,” Tony disagreed. “Everything on you is just right to me.”</p>
<p>“You can’t mean that.” Peter cringed. “It’s—It’s—How can you think that?”</p>
<p>Tony licked his lips. “I have experience in both arenas, if you know what I mean. Vaginas don’t scare me.”</p>
<p>Peter crinkled his face. “You say that now.”</p>
<p>“Show me. I’ll prove it.” Tony put his hand on Peter’s shoulder.</p>
<p>“You seriously want to?”</p>
<p>Tony pulled Peter closer, bringing his opposite hand between their bodies. He felt down the front of Peter’s pants, hand over boxers. “Let me show you that I don’t care what’s between your legs.”</p>
<p>Peter gulped, nodding. “O-okay.”</p>
<p>“Okay,” Tony agreed. He moved his hand under the material, surprised to feel that the bulge he’d come to appreciate between Peter’s legs was silicone and removable. “Can I take this out?”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Peter agreed, too ashamed to even look Tony in the eye.</p>
<p>“What do you like, baby?” Tony licked at Peter’s ear. His hands rested just at the top of Peter’s pubic hair. “Tell me what you want. What you don’t.”</p>
<p>“I don’t know.” Peter shook his head. “I don’t touch it if I don’t have to. I…I can’t.”</p>
<p>“We’ll work on it together, then,” Tony reasoned. “Can I touch you?”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Peter allowed. “You can.”</p>
<p>Tony smiled. “You’re so sweet.” He palmed Peter gently, letting the boy get accustomed to the feeling. Tony knew that he’d probably be sensitive if he had never explored down there before.</p>
<p>“Inside?” Tony asked, looking at Peter pointedly.</p>
<p>“Sure?” Peter figured he might as well go for broke. If Tony was cool with it…maybe he could get used to it. He’d always felt weird and disgusting when he was on his own, but Tony made it better. Enjoyable, even. That was new.</p>
<p>“Jesus Christ,” Tony groaned, pulling Peter tight against him with his arm while his hand explored beneath Peter’s belt. “How’d I get so lucky?”</p>
<p>“Lucky?” Peter leaned into Tony’s touch, resting his head on the man’s chest. He couldn’t do anything but try to stand upright while Tony fingered him. It felt like nothing he’d ever experienced.</p>
<p>“You’re brave to let me do this,” Tony explained. “I feel lucky that you trust me. I want to make sure you feel safe.”</p>
<p>“I feel lucky that you’re not disappointed,” Peter replied.</p>
<p>“Disappointed why? Because you don’t…” Tony trailed off. He wasn’t sure of the right words to use or what exactly to say. He figured being blunt was the best way with Peter—it didn’t leave any room for doubts or second guessing. He wanted it to be clear that he accepted Peter as is. No questions asked. “Because you don’t have a dick?”</p>
<p>“Right,” Peter agreed, his eyes watering. His body felt so good under Tony’s touch, but his physical euphoria was conflicting with the emotional turmoil within him. The joy of being accepted, the relief, the lingering fear of rejection, the dysphoria of not feeling like his body was his own. All of these feelings combined, making his head spin. So much to process.</p>
<p>“Sweetheart, I don’t care about what’s between your legs. I only care that you’re happy.”</p>
<p>Peter didn’t say anything. He just let Tony’s words sink in—along with his fingers.</p>
<p>“Besides,” Tony began. Peter could hear the smile in his voice. “I’m most excited for your ass. That’s getting torn up regardless of what’s in the front. I can tell you that.”</p>
<p>With that promise and the crazy things Tony was doing with his fingers, Peter’s legs finally gave out. He knew Tony would catch him, and he knew everything was going to be okay.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Dark Mob Boss!Tony Kidnaps Civilian!Peter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Original Prompt: Tony has enough of being rejected by Peter, so he kidnaps him.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“It’s on me.”</p>
<p>Peter glanced at the hand on his shoulder without moving his head. He recoiled from the touch delicately. “Thanks, but it’s okay. I can get my own.”</p>
<p>The stranger just raised his eyebrows without saying anything. He handed the barista a twenty and told her to keep it.</p>
<p>Peter sighed, “Let me pay you back.” He looked the man in the eye. He was about his height, but just a tad taller. His aura of danger and confidence more than made up for his stature, though. His black eyes did nothing to make him look innocent, either.</p>
<p>“Don’t be ridiculous, sweetheart. What’s the point of making all this money if you can’t spend it?” The man held up a money clip stuffed with bills before sliding it back in his pocket.</p>
<p>Peter shrugged. He’d never seen that much money before in his life, but that didn’t mean he wanted it. It wasn’t hard to guess how the man had earned it. The rings on his fingers didn’t scream Wall Street, more like Godfather.</p>
<p>“See you around, kid.”</p>
<p>Peter nodded, thankful that the man had left it at that. He wasn’t in the mood to outrun creeps.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well look who it is.”</p>
<p>Peter kept walking, ignoring the black Escalade pulling up to the sidewalk. It moved at a crawl while he strode forward.</p>
<p>“Hey, kid!”</p>
<p>Peter steeled himself before glancing over. He turned away just as quickly.</p>
<p>“What’s with the attitude? I’m trying to offer you a ride.”</p>
<p>“I’m fine,” Peter replied. “I like walking.”</p>
<p>“You sure?”</p>
<p>“I don’t ride with strangers,” Peter explained. He couldn’t help but be petulant. The guy wouldn’t quit. Peter knew from experience that giving men like this an inch would result in them taking miles.</p>
<p>“Tony Stark. Pleased to meet you…you know, I’d bow or something, kiss his majesty’s hand, but you’re far away.”</p>
<p>Peter rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>“What’s your name?”</p>
<p>“Ben,“ Peter lied.</p>
<p>“Oh,” Tony inclined his head. “I thought that was your middle name.”</p>
<p>Peter’s step faltered.</p>
<p>Tony smirked. “Security matter. You understand.”</p>
<p>“Leave me alone.” Peter started walking back the direction he’d come.</p>
<p>Peter could feel Tony’s eyes burning into his back. If Tony knew his name, then he knew his address. He was fucked.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re starting to embarrass me in front of my guys.”</p>
<p>Peter froze. He looked up over the counter to see Tony standing in front of him, black suit, black shades, black shoes.</p>
<p>“I don’t mean to.” Peter tried for nice and honest. Maybe it would work. “I just don’t want any trouble…sir. I can’t get involved with you.”</p>
<p>“You think awfully high of yourself,” Tony commented breezily. “Not that you shouldn’t, but it’s strange. What makes you think I want to be involved with you?”</p>
<p>“You looked me up. You stalk me. You came to my work,” Peter listed.</p>
<p>“It’s the only way to get a hold of you, Peter. You’re always running away.”</p>
<p>Peter raised his eyebrows. “You scare me.”</p>
<p>“You don’t look scared.”</p>
<p>“What good would that do?”</p>
<p>“Fair point,” Tony admitted. “So, Pete. What’s good here at Delmar’s?”</p>
<p>“Everything,” Peter suggested.</p>
<p>“Make me your favourite,” Tony asked. “Oh, come on, don’t look at me like that. I’m a paying customer.”</p>
<p>Peter frowned. “Fine.”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“That sandwich was pretty good,” Tony said.</p>
<p>“Jesus.” Peter put a hand to his heart. “What the hell, Tony?” It had been more than a week since he’d seen the criminal. He’d been foolish to think he was free.</p>
<p>“I love it when you say my name.”</p>
<p>“We’re closing in five minutes.”</p>
<p>“You better make the sandwich quick, then.” Tony smirked.</p>
<p>“I’m not making anything. Everything’s already put away.”</p>
<p>Peter stared at Tony defiantly. He started to get nervous when the man just stared back. Peter had been getting brave, and he’d gotten used to Tony brushing off his attitude. This time, Tony just glared.</p>
<p>“What did I ever do to you?” Tony asked quietly.</p>
<p>Peter frowned. “What do you mean?”</p>
<p>“I bought you your drink. I offered you a ride. I paid over a hundred dollars for a sandwich. I’ve made sure you got home safe from school and work every night for the past two months. What do I get for it? Your pissy attitude.”</p>
<p>Peter took a step back.</p>
<p>“Who do you think you are?” Tony asked, stepping forward.</p>
<p>“Nobody, Tony. Please. Just leave me alone. I don’t—”</p>
<p>Tony struck like a snake, clamping his hand around Peter’s throat. He lifted the boy until only his toes touched the ground. “I’m sick of playing your games.”</p>
<p>Peter kicked, trying to get Tony to put him down.</p>
<p>“You lose.” Tony grinned when Peter passed out.</p>
<p>Tony gave his boys the signal, and they came in the store to carry Peter’s unconscious body to the car. Tony looked around the store curiously, grabbing himself a drink for the road. He swiped Peter’s bag from behind the counter and deleted the security tape before heading outside to collect his prize.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Argument + Angst + Emotional Hurt/Comfort</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Original Prompt: One day Peter and Tony are in the middle of an argument and part of Peter’s insecurities stem from the fact that their relationship has to be a secret, and Tony has the history of being a playboy. Tony just shouts, “YOU’RE ACTING LIKE A FUCKING CHILD,” and Peter's like, “THEN WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU EVEN WITH ME”. They both just stand there dumbfounded until Peter runs out in tears...</p><p> </p><p>Jealousy. Insecurity. Angst. Hurt/Comfort. Peter is 16.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So you have another thing to go to?” Peter asked, shifting in his seat. He tried to avoid eye contact to seem casual, but his clenched fist gave him away.</p><p>“Yes. Another thing,” Tony replied. “For work.”</p><p>Peter pursed his lips. “Who’s all going to be there?”</p><p>Tony eyed Peter. “Again? Really?”</p><p>“What? I’m just asking.” Peter shrugged. “It’s not like I can go, so I’m just asking questions to be nice.”</p><p>“No you’re not,” Tony disagreed. “You’re doing it to torture yourself and make me feel guilty.”</p><p>“Don’t tell me what I’m doing.” Peter glowered. “It was just a simple question.”</p><p>“Okay. Fine.” Tony nodded. “Pepper will be there, Happy. Some board members from the company. Probably a few reporters. Some people I don’t know. Others I wish I didn’t.”</p><p>Peter nodded. “I could be someone you knew at the party. You would just have to let me come once. Say I’m an intern or something.”</p><p>“Jesus Christ,” Tony breathed. “You know that I can’t. In two years, it won’t matter, but for right now…please just stop.”</p><p>Peter bit his lip. “Fine. Just tell me one more thing and I’ll leave it alone.”</p><p>Tony stared at Peter for a moment before nodding.</p><p>“Is there going to be people there that you slept with?” Peter asked quietly.</p><p>Tony stood up from his place next to Peter. “Every time it’s the same questions. You already know the answer.”</p><p>Peter shook his head. “So you can go to a party with all the people you’ve banged, and I just have to sit home like an idiot. Your dirty little secret, right? But you get pissed at me for even being curious? You’re such an asshole!”</p><p>Tony spun around. “You weren’t even alive when I was with these people. It was years ago.”</p><p>“That’s even worse. Rub it in my face that I’m so young…well you’re the one that picked me.”</p><p>“I don’t need to rub anything in your face because you’re the one acting like a fucking child. You do it all yourself.”</p><p>Peter got up from the couch. “Then why the fuck are you even with me?”</p><p>Tony watched Peter run out of the room in tears. He knew he should’ve reacted differently to what he knew where a teenager’s valid insecurities. It frustrated him as much as it did Peter, and instead of reassuring the boy, he’d made it even worse. He wiped a hand over his face and sighed, feeling like every bit of the asshole Peter had called him.</p><p>Tony wanted to make Peter an intern—have a valid reason for him to be at the parties, but it just wasn’t worth the trouble. When Peter turned 18 in two years, people would question it. <em>Isn’t that the boy he’s been bringing around? The 16 year old intern?</em> Tony cringed at the thought of being called a rapist, of Peter being called a victim—or a slut.</p><p>He sighed, pulling out his phone to text Pepper.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Tony:</strong> Pep, can’t make it tonight. Can you do my speech?</p><p><strong>Pepper:</strong> Is everything okay?</p><p><strong>Tony:</strong> It’s fine. Just having a rough night. I’ll make it up to you.</p><p><strong>Pepper:</strong> Okay, Tony. I’ll call you tomorrow.</p><p><strong>Tony:</strong> Thank you.</p><p> </p><p>Tony walked out of the living room in pursuit of Peter.</p><p>“Hey, Pete?” Tony called softly.</p><p>He found the boy lying in his bed, sobbing into a pillow.</p><p>Tony got into the bed with Peter and started rubbing his back. “I’m sorry, Pete. It’s not your fault. It’s mine.”</p><p>Peter looked up with red-rimmed, glistening eyes. He crawled into Tony’s lap and clutched at his chest. “I don’t want you to go.”</p><p>“I won’t,” Tony said, wrapping his arms around Peter. “I’ll stay in with you. I promise.”</p><p>“I’m sorry.” Peter sobbed. “I’m sorry I’m so young. It’s my fault we can’t do anything together.”</p><p>“No,” Tony disagreed. He brushed Peter’s hair out of his face. “Stop it. I chose you, and you’re perfect. In two years, this won’t even matter.”</p><p>Peter clung to Tony as tightly as possible. “Promise?”</p><p>“I promise.” Tony kissed the top of Peter’s head.</p><p>He sat quietly, just letting Peter work through his tears. There was nothing he hated more than hearing his baby boy cry—especially when it was his fault.</p><p>“And stop worrying about my past,” Tony added. He waited until Peter looked up at him to continue. “You may not have been my first, but you’re going to be my last. Okay?”</p><p>“Okay,” Peter agreed, “and I’ll try not to be so pouty about it next time. I know it’s just work stuff. It just…it sucks. You know?”</p><p>“I know, baby,” Tony said. “How about next time I’ll try not to be a dick about it.”</p><p>“Deal,” Peter giggled.</p><p>“Believe it or not, I’m just as frustrated as you are. I want nothing more than to have you at my side. I hate hearing you think that I don’t want you.”</p><p>Peter wiped at his eyes. “I love you, Tony.”</p><p>“I love you too. Forever.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Daddy!Tony + Bratty Little!Peter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Original Prompt: Age play with bratty Peter.</p><p>Peter is in little headspace and bugs Tony, his daddy, while he's working.</p><p>Warnings: Age play/regression</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter wore a scowl when he walked into the room. He jutted his chin out and crossed his arms. “Daddy?” he questioned.</p><p>Tony gave Peter his signature smirk. Annoyance, smugness, and appreciation all in one.</p><p>“I’m busy, sweetheart. Later.” Tony turned his eyes back to the screen before him. He was reconfiguring Peter’s original suit so that it could fit into his new ironspider suit—just in case anything happened and the boy needed a back up.</p><p>“Now!” Peter demanded, stomping his feet.</p><p>Tony’s expression lost its appreciation and smugness very quickly. He was fully annoyed now. “Patience,” he muttered to himself. Peter was in his little headspace, and Tony was pretty much always in Daddy mode regardless of what Peter was doing.</p><p>“Are you kidding me with this?” Tony crossed his arms to mirror Peter.</p><p>Peter bit his bottom lip, deliberating. Sometimes he backed down right away with a “Sorry, Daddy. I’ll come back after.” Other times he went for broke until Tony had no choice but to deliver a spanking and revoke certain privileges…</p><p>“I said,” Peter whined, “Now.”</p><p>“I said I’m busy.” Tony inclined his head. He gestured to the spidersuit. “By all means, feel free to design your own suits.”</p><p>“I don’t like those!” Peter shouted. “They’re too big. And ugly!”</p><p>Tony’s jaw dropped. “I’m going to count to three, Peter. You better change those adjectives.”</p><p>“What are adge–adjections? Why are you trying to make me feel stupid? I don’t know those words!”</p><p>“Dear Mother of God.” Tony put his fingertips to his forehead. “Your ass is going to be as red as your ugly suit in a minute.”</p><p>“Daddy, you’re not supposed to say ass,” Peter commented serenely.</p><p>Tony stood up from his chair and stalked over to Peter. His face was expressionless. He stood before Peter and just stared.</p><p>Peter stared back for a few moments, and then he averted his eyes. He fidgeted, rocking back and forth on his feet. “What are you staring at me for?”</p><p>“Tell Daddy what you really think of your suits.”</p><p>Peter narrowed his eyes. “Why?”</p><p>“Because. I’m trying to figure something out, baby. I need your help. If you really think they’re ugly…Well, that means I have to fix some things.”</p><p>Peter conceded, “I don’t think they’d ever fit a small boy like me, but…I don’t think they’re ugly.”</p><p>Tony nodded once. “What did you come in here for anyway?”</p><p>“Nothing,” Peter admitted.</p><p>“Nothing?”</p><p>Peter grinned. “So did I do good? Did I help you figure out the problem?”</p><p>“Oh yeah, Pete. You helped a lot,” Tony praised.</p><p>“Really? Can you tell me what?” Peter asked animatedly. “I love helping you, Daddy.”</p><p>“You helped me figure out exactly how many spankings you’re going to get for being such a bratty little boy.” Tony grinned. “How about that?”</p><p>Peter tried his best to look upset, but he and Tony both knew that’s exactly what he’d wanted.</p><p>“I understand. ” Peter pouted.</p><p>“Good boy.” Tony offered Peter a smile and ruffled his hair.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Clingy and Strong!Peter + Endeared (Slightly Bruised)!Tony</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Original Prompt:</p><p>Peter has always had a huge crush on Tony, so when Peter confesses his feelings and finds out it's mutual and they start dating, Peter is sooo clingy. He just won't stop hugging Tony, kissing his cheek and nuzzling his neck. He always wants to make out, and even when they aren't doing anything Peter will just cling to Tony's arm and rest his head on his shoulder. Tony finds it so endearing, but Peter's embarrassed...yet he keeps doing it.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter loves being affectionate with Tony since he’s allowed to now. He’s addicted to it. As soon as he’d confessed his feelings to Tony and found out it was mutual, it was game over. They were together, and nothing anyone could do or say was going to change that. Still, Peter enjoys proving it physically by making sure he and Tony are touching almost constantly.</p><p>The only problem is that Peter is too strong. Much stronger than Tony.</p><p>He loves clinging to the older man, but he’s so needy and excitable that it’s easy for him to lose control. He’s a couple inches shorter and significantly thinner, but he could throw Tony across the room if he wanted to. Little smacks on the ass sometimes make Tony jump forward. Light pats on the shoulder from Peter feel like deep tissue massages.</p><p>In contrast, Tony’s touches feel like feathers to Peter. Peter is always begging for Tony to do more, go harder, be rougher. Part of his neediness and clinginess is the desire to feel. Sometimes Peter thinks he’s imagining Tony’s hand on his back because the touch is so light. Most of what he can feel comes from his senses. Peter wants Tony to get over the idea that he could ever hurt him just because he’s older and bigger.</p><p>When Peter runs up to Tony when the man enters the room, he has to remember not to throw his full weight…otherwise Tony would end up in the hospital. When he pulls Tony close to him, Peter has to remember not to move too quickly…otherwise he’d just yank Tony into a headbutt. When Peter loses control in the heat of the moment while they’re making out, Tony walks away with bruised lips… If Tony’s been away too long and Peter hugs him too tight, Tony gets handprints marked into his skin. If Tony doesn’t feel sore, it means Peter isn’t around.</p><p>Peter’s always quick to apologize. After all, Tony isn’t a young man anymore, and he is breakable. Tony never stops insisting that he’s not bothered. No matter how many bruises he gets. Just like Peter likes to be able to feel Tony’s presence, Tony likes to feel Peter. Both of them are clingy and desperate fools. For every apology for being too rough there’s another plea to be rougher.</p><p> </p><p>“Ow, Pete.” Tony winces when Peter laces their fingers together.</p><p>Immediately, Peter withdraws his hand. “Oh no, I’m sorry. Shit…”</p><p>“I didn’t say remove the hand.” Tony points out. “Give it back.”</p><p>Peter grins, reaching out carefully for Tony’s hand again. He’s meticulous with his movements this time.</p><p>“I’m still sorry,” Peter sighs. “I don’t know if I’ll ever be able to control myself. I just get so excited.”</p><p>“I’m not complaining.” Tony shrugs. “If I didn’t like getting roughed up a bit, I probably would’ve chosen another line of work.”</p><p>Peter nods. “Do I bother you? Am I too clingy?”</p><p>Tony squeezes Peter’s hand as hard as he can. Peter doesn’t even flinch. His eyes just widen with desire. Both of them like getting manhandled.</p><p>“I don’t know.” Tony shrugs with a smug smile. “Are you?” He lifts up his shirt to show Peter the spattering of handprints and bruises around his torso.</p><p>“That’s not helping.” Peter frowns.</p><p>Tony sighs, “I don’t know if you know this at all, but I have a bit of an ego, baby. I kind of dig people throwing themselves at me. Worshipping me. Maybe even smacking me around a bit… Things like that. By people I mean you.”</p><p>“Stop,” Peter giggles, pushing at Tony’s chest. He realizes that he’s done it again when Tony stumbles back.</p><p>“See what I mean?” Tony laughs in delight. “What are we gonna do with you?”</p><p>“Damn it.” Peter runs his hand through his hair.</p><p>“Come onnnn. Get over here,” Tony complains.</p><p>Peter obeys, going over to Tony. He wraps his arms around the man’s middle.</p><p>“That’s it,” Tony praises, rubbing at Peter’s shoulders. “Just relax.”</p><p>“Why are you so cool?” Peter mumbles into Tony’s chest.</p><p>“I think you might be rubbing off on me.”</p><p>“I’m not cool,” Peter argues.</p><p>“How dare you? That’s my boyfriend you’re talking about.” Tony pretends to be scandalized.</p><p>Peter shakes his head at the joke. “What if I actually hurt you, Tony? What if I keep doing this by accident?”</p><p>“Stop worrying.”</p><p>“I’m serious.”</p><p>“So am I.” Tony grabs Peter’s hand. “When you stop getting excited to see me, that’s what’s really going to hurt me.”</p><p>Peter frowns. “What do you mean?”</p><p>“Do you know what it feels like to walk into a room and see your eyes light up? To not even be able to walk by you without getting a kiss? Do you know how exceptional you are? I’d take the bruises over your indifference any day.”</p><p>“I… I don’t know what to say,” Peter responds. “That’s. Wow.”</p><p>Tony nods and smirks. “Yeah, it came out all right.”</p><p>Peter hugs Tony tightly, and it’s intentional this time.</p><p>“Now, what were we saying about you rubbing off on me? Because I’d like to rewind to that part of the conversation.” Tony grins.</p><p>“You totally want me.” Peter laughs. “You’re clingy too.”</p><p>“You’re just getting that now?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Dark!Tony + 16!Peter + Sexual Coercion + Guilt Tripping</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Original Prompt: Smutty Starker one-shot with dark/manipulative Tony?</p><p>Dub/Non-Con, Manipulation, Guilt Tripping, Angst, Jealousy, Psychological Abuse, Sexual Coercion,</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Tony:</strong> Any plans after school?</p><p><strong>Peter:</strong> I was going to hang out with Ned.</p><p><strong>Peter:</strong> Why what’s up?</p><p><strong>Tony:</strong> Cancel. I’m coming to pick you up. There’s work we need to do.</p><p><strong>Peter:</strong> Can it wait, Mr. Stark? I haven’t been able to hang out with Ned in a while.</p><p><strong>Tony:</strong> Do you want your suit to malfunction in the middle of a fight?</p><p><strong>Tony:</strong> This is serious. It’s your responsibility if you’re going to use the suit. I expect more from you.</p><p><strong>Peter:</strong> Okay. I’m sorry.</p><p><strong>Peter:</strong> Is there anything else, or just the suit.</p><p><strong>Tony:</strong> Just be ready at 2:45.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Hey, Pete.”</p><p>“Hi, Mr. Stark.”</p><p>“How was school?”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>“Aren’t you gonna ask me how my day was?” Tony commented.</p><p>“How was it?” Peter shifted in his seat, glancing up at the man hesitantly to see if he was mad.</p><p>“Better now,” Tony admitted. “I like hanging out with you. It gets lonely at the tower all by myself, you know?”</p><p>Peter relaxed. He couldn’t help but smile at Tony. He felt sort of bad for the man—he’d been through a lot, and obviously had a hard time keeping friends. Peter was flattered that Tony would even want to spend time with him, but he also knew if the man was hanging out with 16 year olds, he must be pretty desperate for companionship. Then again, he was the only 16 year old Mr. Stark was hanging out with. He was special. At least that was what Mr. Stark said.</p><p>“Thanks,” Peter offered. “I like it too.” He didn’t always like it when Tony got moody during their hangouts, but he tried to cut the guy some slack. He was a hero, after all. It couldn’t be easy shouldering so much responsibility.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“So what does the suit need?” Peter asked.</p><p>“I noticed it’s not calibrating correctly,” Tony explained. “It’s getting baggy on you, but the suit should be form-fitting.”</p><p>“Oh.” Peter nodded. He knew he’d been losing a little weight, but that shouldn’t have made a difference.</p><p>“I thought it was sort of one-size fits all. I let Ned try—”</p><p>“You let someone else wear the suit?”</p><p>Peter gulped. “Just once. I promise. He really wanted to try it on.”</p><p>Tony’s eyes hardened. “You know, I made that for you. It was supposed to be special.”</p><p>“Right, of course. It is,” Peter babbled. “Really, Mr. Stark. It was a mistake. I shouldn’t have let him.”</p><p>“That’s right.” Tony nodded.</p><p>“So what do you need to do?” Peter tried to backtrack.</p><p>“I need to get your measurements. When I first made it, I barely knew you.” Tony paused. “I barely knew your body. Now that I do, I can tailor the suit to your shape.”</p><p>Peter looked away.</p><p>“This way nobody but you can wear it,” Tony said pointedly.</p><p>“Okay,” Peter agreed. “Thank you.”</p><p>“Don’t thank me yet, Pete. Let me finish my work first.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Peter stood before Tony in his boxers while the man scanned him.</p><p>“It’s not like old days, huh,” Peter joked. “No measuring tape.”</p><p>Tony chuckled. “I can’t remember the last time I actually used one of those.”</p><p>“It’s pretty cool having all this technology around you,” Peter added. “Any time you need a calculation done or a problem solved, you just wave your hand in the air.”</p><p>“It certainly makes things simpler, but there is a downside.” Tony showed the beginnings of a smile.</p><p>“What?” Peter asked in confusion.</p><p>“If I had a measuring tape, at least it could be an excuse to touch your skin.”</p><p>Peter shivered when Tony traced a line from his neck to the waist of his boxers.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“No, maybe I shouldn’t,” Tony mused.</p><p>Peter didn’t say anything.</p><p>“It’s just,” Tony began. “First you were going to ditch me to hang out with Ned, and now I find out he’s wearing my suit? Our suit? The one I designed for you.”</p><p>“It wasn’t like that, Mr—”</p><p>“I don’t care,” Tony interrupted. “You hurt my feelings, kid.”</p><p>“I’m sorry.”</p><p>“Fuck,” Tony bit, slamming his hand on the desk. “What’s wrong with me?”</p><p>“Nothing.” Peter flinched.</p><p>“I do everything for you, Peter. I try so hard, and this is what I get. There must be something wrong with me if you treat me like this.”</p><p>Peter didn’t know what to say. How could Tony think that?</p><p>“I don’t want you around other guys,” Tony admitted.</p><p>“Ned’s just my friend.”</p><p>“Come on, don’t give me that, Peter.”</p><p>“What can I do to prove it to you?” Peter asked.</p><p>Tony raised his eyebrows. “I can think of a few things, but…it doesn’t matter. I should’ve expected this.”</p><p>“What?” Peter bit his lip. “What did I do?”</p><p>“You’re just using me for my suits,” Tony supplied. “You only come around when I tell you it’s important. You don’t talk to me unless you’re getting something. I know you have other friends, Peter, but you’re all I have…it’s why I do all this for you.”</p><p>“Whoa.” Peter ran a hand through his hair. “I’m sorry if it seems like that. I swear, Mr. Stark. I’m not just using you…I mean, sometimes I don’t really know what to say…you’re inside your head a lot, but I try to be a good…friend? or whatever. I can try to come over more often if you want…”</p><p>“I know I’m overreacting. It sounds ridiculous, but I can’t help it. You mean so much to me, and I feel like...” Tony trailed off.</p><p>Peter rushed to respond, “You mean a lot to me too, Mr. Stark.” His heart was so full; Tony liked him that much? He had no idea.</p><p>“I don’t believe it.”</p><p>“Well, come on. I said I’d prove it…what do you want me to do? Do you want me visit more? Just tell me, sir.”</p><p>“Tell me you belong to me. Show me,” Tony urged.</p><p>“But—”</p><p>Tony put his hands on Peter’s waist and turned him around, so Peter couldn’t see his face. “The suit and what goes in it are mine. It’s disrespectful to give it to someone else to wear.”</p><p>“Well, the suit is yours. You can have it back if you want.”</p><p>“The last time I took it away, I almost lost you,” Tony disagreed. “I can’t win.”</p><p>“What do you want from me?”</p><p>“I don’t want to feel lonely anymore,” Tony admitted.</p><p>Peter took a breath, “Okay. I can—”</p><p>“Yeah?” Tony asked, his hand already sliding down to grab Peter’s ass.</p><p>“Whoa, what are you doing?” Peter tried to turn around.</p><p>“I need you to help me,” Tony mouthed at Peter’s back. “I need someone. I need you. I can’t stand it anymore, Pete.”</p><p>“Mr. Stark…I don’t think this is right.”</p><p>“Please,” Tony begged. “You’re the only thing I have, don’t you understand? Everybody else leaves. You have to stay.”</p><p>Peter inhaled shakily, trying to make sense of Tony’s hands wandering over his body. “I’ve never had sex before, though…I don’t know if it will even help you.”</p><p>“Please, can you do this for me?” Tony asked. “Just this once.”</p><p>Peter’s stomach clenched. “If you really need me to.”</p><p>“I do, Peter. You have no idea.” Tony kissed Peter’s shoulder blade. “It’s okay if you’re not ready, yet. I promise I’ll make it good for you anyways. Make it up to you.”</p><p>“It’s all right.” Peter looked at the floor. “I just want to help.”</p><p>“I don’t deserve it, but I have nothing else to hold onto,” Tony admitted. “You mean so much to me, Peter. If I didn’t have you…”</p><p>Peter’s resolve hardened. He knew he was being a baby. Mr. Stark needed him, and he should help him—stop thinking about himself and being selfish. Tony did so much for him and only wanted one thing in return. Peter knew he should give it to him. It was the right thing to do. Especially because Tony was a hero.</p><p>Peter leaned forward onto the desk in front of him. He bent over it to make things easier for Tony.</p><p>“Breathtaking,” Tony commented, pulling Peter’s boxers down.</p><p>Peter stayed still while Tony went to grab lube.</p><p>He didn’t look behind him, but he could tell by the sounds Tony was making that he was coating his cock with the lube.</p><p>Peter knew what to expect next; Tony circling at his hole slowly, pushing in just a tad while he waited for his entrance to stretch. Peter could handle it. He knew he could, but it was still scary. When he’d pictured being with Mr. Stark, it had never been like this. This was cold and quick. Tony had even mentioned it being okay if he wasn’t ready. Honestly, Peter didn’t feel ready for this at all. He’d wanted Tony and fantasized about being with him, but not yet. Not like this. It was all so confusing, though. If he wanted it, then why didn’t he want it?</p><p>“Thank you,” Tony groaned, finally pushing in all the way. “Fuck. You feel so good. You have no idea.”</p><p>Peter smiled. He was helping, and getting Mr. Stark this way was better than nothing at all.</p><p>Tony thrust into him slowly, pushing in to the hilt, and then pulling all the way back out until just his tip was inside Peter. “I want to feel everything,” Tony explained.</p><p>Peter couldn’t really complain. It felt good. He didn’t necessarily hate it. “Ah, Mr. Stark…can you go faster?”</p><p>“You want it?” Tony asked. “You like it hard?”</p><p>Like with the rest of the questions Tony had asked, Peter didn’t really know. He would’ve preferred to wait until he and Tony had at least been going out for a while before they fucked. He liked Tony going hard rather than slow, but honestly, he didn’t really like either of the ways. He knew harder meant faster, though. Then it could be over.</p><p>Peter held onto the table until his knuckles turned white and his hands cramped.</p><p>Tony reached around to feel Peter’s dick. “What’s the matter?”</p><p>“Nothing,” Peter groaned while Tony moved.</p><p>“If you’re not hard, I guess you can’t come,” Tony commented.</p><p>Peter rested his head on the table, and Tony continued. He was going even harder. All Peter could concentrate was the chafing of his cheek on the metal of the desk and the slap of Tony’s balls hitting his skin.</p><p>Peter could tell when Tony was finished. He could feel it inside him, and Tony had stopped moving except for shallow little thrusts.</p><p>“You were so great.” Tony pulled out. He grabbed Peter’s boxers and held them out so that Peter could put his legs back through them.</p><p>Peter nodded once, wiping his eyes before Tony could see that he was upset.</p><p>“Want me to do anything for you?” Tony inclined his head, zipping his pants back up.</p><p>“It’s okay,” Peter said quietly. “It was for you.”</p><p>Tony pulled Peter in for a hug.</p><p>Peter hugged Tony back tightly after a moment. He had always thought it would feel good if Mr. Stark wanted him. He had to admit that it did, but somehow he still felt empty.</p><p>“I don’t know if I can keep my promise,” Tony admitted, kissing Peter on the cheek.</p><p>“What?” Peter gulped. Was Tony going to tell someone? Was he still going to take away the suit?</p><p>“We might have to do that again. Just this once doesn’t seem like enough.”</p><p>Tony threw his arm around the boy. “I appreciate you giving yourself to me like that. I won’t forget it.”</p><p>Peter nodded. “I hope it helped.”</p><p>Tony brushed Peter’s cheek with the outside of his hand. “I feel like a new man, and it’s all because of you.”</p><p>Peter beamed at the praise.</p><p>“Next time, I promise it will be better,” Tony said. “I’ll get you off, and we can do it in my bed.”</p><p>Peter was surprised that Tony was already assuming there was a next time.</p><p>“Unless.” Tony’s smile dropped. “You were just pretending.”</p><p>“No,” Peter said quickly. “No. We can do that.” Getting off did sound kind of good. He regretted not taking Tony up on the offer when he had the chance. He imagined Tony was disappointed about that.</p><p>“Swell.” Tony grinned. “Let’s get that suit done for you then, yeah?”</p><p>“Okay,” Peter agreed. “Thank you, Mr. Stark.”</p><p>“Anything for you, Pete.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Tony Finds the Remote to Peter's Vibrator</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Original Prompt: Peter has a vibrator in while working with Tony one day because he's a horny mess, and he loses the remote. (Un)fortunately, Tony finds it and knows exactly what it is and has some fun with it.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter thought he’d slipped the remote into his pocket, but when he felt for it, it was gone. Peter tried to be discreet as he shifted on his chair; he didn’t want Tony to notice his discomfort.</p>
<p>Peter started to sweat as he glanced around the lab, trying to find the small, silver device. He’d put his vibrator on too high of a setting, and he needed a break.</p>
<p><em>Fuck, where is it?</em> He shifted his eyes around the lab, trying to see if he could spot it on the floor or on any of the random piles of tech and paperwork that littered the desks. It was nowhere.</p>
<p>Peter sighed in relief when the vibrator stopped altogether. <em>Oh, thank God. It died</em>. He supposed that was as lucky as anything—if he’d had to sit through another few hours in the same room with Tony while his prostate was being buzzed to the point of torture, he’d probably pass out or come…in either order.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Tony watched relief bloom across Peter’s face as he clicked the remote to the off position. The kid hadn’t even noticed it fall out of his pocket. Tony had almost asked, “What’s this? New tech?” but then he’d seen the brand name on the remote, and he knew exactly what it was. He hadn’t ever told anyone besides those who needed to know, but Stark Industries had a very small department for sex toys that were sold under a different brand name, and Peter happened to own his competition’s product. Not good for Mr. Parker at all.</p>
<p>Tony made an executive decision to do a little experiment. For science.</p>
<p>Tony decided to give the boy five minutes to calm down, and then he was turning it up to the highest setting. <em>That’ll teach him to be so disloyal. </em></p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Peter almost screamed when the vibrator started up again. It was even worse than before, and he’d just gotten his dick to settle down.</p>
<p>“Ahh,” Peter whimpered. His entire body tensed up, and he knew he was seconds away from crying out. It felt good, but too much. Too intense. If he came, it wouldn’t be controlled. He’d be a wrung out mess, and he’d have no choice but to explain himself to Tony, or else the man would think he was ill or just perverted.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Tony didn’t look at Peter directly, but he could feel heat coming off the kid. He was fidgeting and shifting in his chair like he was covered in bugs.</p>
<p>“Something the matter, Peter?” Tony asked in a bored voice.</p>
<p>“No,” Peter replied quickly. “Just. I think I need to go to the bathroom.”</p>
<p>“Okay this isn’t preschool. You don’t need to ask.”</p>
<p>Peter nodded gratefully, standing up to leave.</p>
<p>Tony clicked the remote a couple times to get the vibe to the lowest setting. He watched Peter’s face carefully to note any change.</p>
<p>“Uh, maybe just a second. False alarm, I think,” Peter replied.</p>
<p>Tony shrugged. “I don’t need your schedule. I’m not the one changing your diaper.”</p>
<p>“Hey,” Peter called indignantly, “I don’t wear diapers.”</p>
<p>“Live and let live.” Tony shrugged. “Some people get off on that.”</p>
<p>“I don’t get off on wearing diapers.” Peter frowned.</p>
<p>“Fine,” Tony agreed. “You get off on other people wearing diapers?”</p>
<p>“Oh my God. Are we seriously talking about this?” Peter put a hand to his face.</p>
<p>Tony cackled, “I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I just had to. You should see the look on your face.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, well, excuse me for not wanting to talk about what I get off on.”</p>
<p>Tony raised his eyebrows. He hadn’t been expecting the kid to be so forward.</p>
<p>He clicked the vibrator up a notch, taking pleasure in the sight of Peter’s entire body stiffening. Tony was careful not to look down at the obvious hard-on Peter had.</p>
<p>“What’s the matter?” Tony asked. “Sick?”</p>
<p>“No,” Peter barely managed.</p>
<p>The sweat on his forehead and his clenched fists told a different story.</p>
<p>Tony walked forward to put a hand to the boy’s skin. “You’re burning up. Sweating. Do you need to throw up?”</p>
<p>“No. I don’t—”</p>
<p>Tony clicked the button again to put the vibe at full intensity.</p>
<p>“I–I can’t.” Peter’s eyes widened.</p>
<p>Tony wrapped his arms around Peter, pressing his body against the boy’s dick as hard as he could.</p>
<p>“Oh, Mr. Stark…Please, I wouldn’t do that.” Peter tried shifting his body away so that Tony wouldn’t realize he was hard, but the man’s grip was tight.</p>
<p>“Just let go, Pete,” Tony soothed, sliding a hand down Peter’s back until he was squeezing his ass.</p>
<p>He could feel the vibrations through Peter’s jeans. He was getting hard himself just imagining what Peter must be feeling.</p>
<p>“Oh my God.” Peter clutched at Tony desperately, riding the man’s thigh for only a moment before he finally released.</p>
<p>Tony brought the vibrator to the lowest setting click by click so that he wouldn’t startle Peter.</p>
<p>“Good?” Tony asked, pressing his lips to the boy’s neck. He licked a bead of sweat before it could reach the collar of his shirt.</p>
<p>Peter couldn’t even speak, so he just held onto Tony as tight as he could.</p>
<p>“As soon as you take that out,” Tony whispered, “it’s going in the garbage.”</p>
<p>“W-what? Why?” Peter asked, not even able to make eye contact. “It obviously works.”</p>
<p>Tony hummed. “Because if you want me to get you off again, we’re going to use my brand.”</p>
<p>“Understand?” Tony added.</p>
<p>“Do you, um. Maybe could you take it out for me?” Peter looked like he actually thought Tony might say no.</p>
<p>“You read my mind.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Peter Catches Tony Masturbating</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Peter can't sleep so he goes roaming the compound. He opens Tony's door without thinking to ask if he's still up, so they can hang out...Tony isn't sleeping.</p><p>No warnings. Peter is an unspecified age.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter didn’t sleep well, whether he went to bed early or late, whether he was in his own bed or a friend’s, or whether he was exhausted or just tired. He found it most difficult sleeping at the compound. Not because it was noisy or busy, but because it was so quiet. He never knew when another Avenger would show up either. He felt like going to bed would be missing something. When he finally did fall asleep, it was always restless. He was always on alert, waiting for something to happen.</p><p>Peter usually roamed the halls and explored when he couldn’t sleep. He’d been there a few times already, but it was so grand that even a few tours hadn’t revealed everything to him. No matter how many times he explored, he couldn’t work up the courage to walk by Tony’s room.</p><p>He’d always wondered what would happen if he poked his head in just to say goodnight. Peter figured that Tony wasn’t a heavy sleeper either, since he spent most of his time in the lab. He’d caught him there a few times, but he was too shy to make a habit out of it. He never wanted to bother Mr. Stark if he wanted to be alone.</p><p>This night, Peter checked the lab first to see if Tony was working. It was empty. Peter sighed. He didn’t want to knock on Tony’s door and wake him up, but he was starting to get tempted.</p><p>Peter approached Tony’s quarters and paced the hall, deliberating. He put an ear to the man’s door, but even with his acute hearing, he couldn’t hear past the soundproofing.</p><p>He decided to just open the door a crack. Peter would be able to discern if the man was still awake, and if he was, he could ask him if he felt like hanging out in the kitchen or the lab. Peter thought it would be fun to make Tony a midnight snack if he said yes.</p><p>Peter gripped the handle carefully, pulling it down and pushing the door open. He could see a line of light in the thin crack, so he figured it was safe to open the door farther.</p><p>“Mr. Stark,” Peter began, “Are you still—”</p><p>Peter stood in the doorway with his mouth open. His eyes locked with Tony’s across the room.</p><p>“Shit. I am so sorry. Oh my God,” Peter panicked. He knew that the right reaction would be to leave the room immediately and flee back to his own room, but he couldn’t move. He kept trying to pick up his feet and turn his ass around, but his mind was offline. He couldn’t look away.</p><p>Tony sat on the bed before Peter. He had nothing on but pajama pants, and they weren’t covering anything while pulled down around his thighs.</p><p>“Jesus Christ, Pete,” Tony groaned.</p><p>“I am so sorry. I’m leaving. I’m totally leaving.”</p><p>Tony pulled up his pants quickly, but his cock was obviously still hard.</p><p>Peter could still picture it. The image of Tony jerking himself off was permanently seared into his brain. Fuck, and he’d never seen the man’s chest before. He wished he could’ve seen it before the arc reactor was taken out…that would’ve been a perfect image for his spank bank.</p><p>“I thought you were leaving.” Tony wiped a hand over his forehead.</p><p>Peter frowned. “I—” He gestured to the door. His brain was still in the process of coming back online.</p><p>Peter couldn’t keep his eyes on Tony’s face. He kept looking at Tony’s covered cock, disappointed that it was no longer visible.</p><p>Tony looked at Peter expectantly. “Something you needed?”</p><p>“I—Aren’t you embarrassed?” Peter blurted. “I just saw you…”</p><p>Tony raised his eyebrows. “Why should I be embarrassed? You’re the one barging into peoples’ rooms.”</p><p>“Well, yeah.” Peter nodded. “I guess.”</p><p>“I’m in my own room, in my own place. I can do what I like,” Tony said.</p><p>Peter nodded. “Right, course. Of course. Mr. Stark, and you should…you should do what you like.”</p><p>“Right.” Tony nodded with a polite smirk. “Glad we hashed that out…now do you mind?”</p><p>“Yeah! I’ll go now,” Peter announced, still staring at Tony’s lap.</p><p>When Peter still wasn’t moving, Tony rolled his eyes. “Unless you’d rather stay?”</p><p>Peter just nodded at Tony without really processing his words. He was too busy trying to force his stupid, uncooperative eyes to look at Tony’s face.</p><p>“Wait. What?” Peter looked up in panic.</p><p>“I was about to finish, and I’d really like to get back to that. So make up your mind, kid,” Tony suggested.</p><p>Peter just squeaked. He looked at Tony like he was waiting for him to say he was joking.</p><p>Tony waited for Peter to do something, but he just stayed where he’d been the whole time.</p><p>“Whatever.” Tony shrugged.</p><p>Peter almost fainted.</p><p>Tony pulled his pants back down to where they’d been when he was interrupted. His dick looked even bigger to Peter than it had before.</p><p>“Oh my God,” Peter breathed. He couldn’t take his eyes off it.</p><p>Tony squeezed himself along his shaft, easing himself back into his rhythm. After a moment, he was approaching the edge of his climax again. Peter’s gaze was undoubtedly helping him along.</p><p>Peter finally found it in himself to move after Tony started up again. He approached Tony on the bed like a skittish animal. He could feel his own dick reacting to the situation. Tony was getting really into it. Closed eyes. Tensed forehead. Open mouth.</p><p>Tony kept going even when Peter got closer. He looked at the boy directly in the eyes while he stroked himself. When Peter came to stand right beside the bed, close enough to touch, Tony finally came.</p><p>Peter watched with wide eyes as Tony’s dick spurted come all across his chest and in his hand. He was achingly hard just from looking at Tony get off. He’d never seen the man look even close to this relaxed before. It was by far the sexiest thing he’d ever seen.</p><p>Peter couldn’t help himself from reaching forward and swiping his finger through the come on Tony’s chest. He had to taste it. Something so amazing to watch had to be just as good to eat.</p><p>Peter stuck his finger in his mouth, and Tony nearly came again.</p><p>Tony held out his hand. “Mind getting the rest?”</p><p>Peter didn’t hesitate.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Peter Asks Tony if He Can Top Him + Humiliation Kink</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Original Prompt: Humiliation!kink? Peter keeps asking if he can top Tony, but Tony doesn't let him because who would get pleasure from Peter's little cock? And it's a lot of prep considering Peter would come in under a minute. Tony humiliating his baby boy, and they both get off on it.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Sorry, I didn’t catch that.” Tony put a hand over his mouth to keep from laughing. “You wanna what?”</p><p>Peter resisted the urge to stomp his foot on the ground. “I just want to try. Just once. Come on,” he pleaded.</p><p>“You think you can top me?” Tony asked. “Like actually put your dick in my ass?”</p><p>Peter nodded. “Yeah, you always get to do it, and I want a turn. Please?”</p><p>Tony actually laughed then. “How would I even feel that?” Tony pointed to the space in between Peter’s legs. “Come here.”</p><p>Peter approached Tony, wondering what the man would do.</p><p>Tony pulled down Peter’s boxers to expose him.</p><p>“Who could possibly get pleasure from that?” Tony grabbed Peter with one hand. He had room to spare.</p><p>“I don’t know,” Peter mumbled. “Nobody?” </p><p>“Exactly, Pete. I mean, Jesus. Be reasonable.” Tony licked his lips. “You’re only good for one thing, and that’s taking my cock. Not the other way around.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Peter agreed. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said anything.”</p><p>“No kidding, baby.” Tony nodded. “Especially since you come so fast. Imagine how long it would take you to even begin opening me up?”</p><p>Peter shrugged.</p><p>“Fuck, I bet that you wouldn’t even need to prep me at all since you’re so tiny. You’d probably come just from looking at me.”</p><p>“Yeah, you’re right.” Peter nodded.</p><p>“Someone with a dick that small is basically a little boy.” Tony smirked. “You’re hard, and I can barely tell.”</p><p>Peter licked his lips. “I know. It is small. I wish it wasn’t. I wish I could be big enough to top you. It would feel so good.”</p><p>Tony shrugged. “Never gonna happen,” he said slowly. Tony reached behind Peter to finger his hole. “Your ass was made for this,” Tony added, pulling out his own cock. “Understand?”</p><p>“Yes,” Peter squeaked.</p><p>“Good, baby,” Tony soothed. “Remember your place, and don’t forget it.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Sick!Tom + Caring!Robert</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Original Prompt:Tom/RDJ fluff? Tom is sick and RDJ is caring for him?</p><p>--</p><p>If you watch the interview with Tom, RDJ, Zoe, Pom, and Paul on Jimmy Kimmel, you will find that this story is basically canon. Tom even refers to Rob as Dr. Downey in real life. They're so cute!!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Robert looked up from his phone when he heard a knock on his trailer door.</p><p>“Who is it?”</p><p>“It’s me. Tom.”</p><p>Robert opened the door immediately. “Oh my. You look like you’ve got one foot in the grave, sweetheart. What happened?”</p><p>Tom shrugged. “Just sick.”</p><p>Robert stuck out his lips at the boy’s hoarse voice. “Okay. Sit down. Here’s a blanket.” Robert felt Tom’s forehead with the back of his hand and proceeded to wrap the boy like a burrito in the softest blanket Tom had ever felt.</p><p>“What is it? Achy, pukey…what ails you, my child?” Robert’s eyes crinkled at his joke.</p><p>“My entire body hurts,” Tom whined.</p><p>“Okay,” Robert said simply. He went to a cupboard and pulled out three bottles of organic supplements, a crystal, and a magnetic bracelet. He grabbed Tom a chilled bottle of Fiji water, and brought everything over to the sick boy.</p><p>“Oh my God,” Tom cried, leaning forward on the couch. “Robert, I’m going to be sick.”</p><p>Robert grabbed a bucket and a cool washcloth. “Here you go, dear. It’s all good. Just let it out.”</p><p>Tom choked out a sob over the bucket after his stomach clenched violently.</p><p>“Dry heaves,” Robert mused, lightly rubbing the boy’s back. “Here, just lie down with your head in my lap. I’ve got a mineral oil for that.”</p><p>Robert fetched the oil and sat back down, and Tom immediately clutched at him. “Robert, it hurts.”</p><p>“It’s okay, it’ll pass,” Robert assured. He massaged the oil into Tom’s temples and held up the bottle of water for Tom to drink from.</p><p>They stayed like that until Tom feel asleep, open-mouthed and drooling on Robert’s pant leg.</p><p>Robert wasn’t happy that Tom was sick, but he wasn’t sad about getting to spend the afternoon with the boy either. Even if he was sleeping, it was still a treat.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Peter Adopts A Stray Cat and Surprises Tony</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Original Prompt: Peter finds a stray cat on the side of the road and takes it home to surprise Tony. He’s trying to give the cat a bath but it runs away so Peter has to chase it around the penthouse.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony walked into the door, freezing when he heard Peter shout, “Gotcha!” breathlessly.</p><p>“Peter?” he asked carefully.</p><p>“Uhhhh just a second! Stay where you are!”</p><p>“Are those paw prints on the marble?” Tony frowned at the floor. “I swear to Jarvis, you better not have a dog in here.”</p><p>“I don’t,” Peter called.</p><p>“Then what?” Tony ignored Peter’s request and walked farther into the room. “Oh my gosh, there are claw marks on the leather. I’m going to be sick.”</p><p>Peter came into sight with a sheepish grin and a bundle in his arms.</p><p>“What is it?”</p><p>“It’s a cat!” Peter grinned.</p><p>Tony raised his eyebrows, “A what now?”</p><p>“I saved it, look.” Peter handed Tony the towel-wrapped cat.</p><p>“Oh geez.” Tony grimaced, taking the thing into his arms. He prodded its forehead gently, giving it a tentative scratch.</p><p>The little darling started purring immediately and bumped its head into Tony’s hand.</p><p>“Are you kidding me? It wouldn’t even let me grab it for like 20 minutes,” Peter scoffed, holding out his arms to take the cat back.</p><p>“Back off, Parker,” Tony warned. “You relinquished her to me, and now she is mine.”</p><p>“So you like your surprise?” Peter smiled, lowering his hands.</p><p>“I love it,” Tony admitted. “I’ll love it even more once you replace the leather and clean the floors.”</p><p>“Heheheh.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I wanted to extend this and have Tony and Peter name the kitty, but I couldn't think of any relevant names lol.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Tony Catches Peter Masturbating</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tony catches Peter in the middle of jacking off on a roof top during his patrol. Peter really needs to finish, but Tony doesn't leave...</p><p>Warning for semi-public masturbation.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter didn’t think it was possible to get caught off guard when he had perfect hearing. Apparently he was wrong.</p><p>Peter didn’t want to call it exhibitionism, and it definitely wasn’t an outdoor kink. It was more of a I’m-a-teenager-and-I’m-Spider-Man-and-maybe-it’d-be-fun-to-come-on-every-rooftop-in-Queens thing. Everybody had their thing. Peter Parker liked to masturbate on top of buildings.</p><p>The building he’d chosen for this evening’s event had a nice view of the River and Avengers Tower, but that was another story.</p><p>Peter opened up his suit and pulled his dick out. Every time he did this, he gave a silent thank you to Mr. Stark for designing such a masterpiece.</p><p>Peter was sitting on the edge of the roof with his feet dangling. It was exhilarating. He never came as hard as he did when he was in his suit and above the entire city. He worked himself over slowly, paying special attention to his head. Peter stroked fast until he was about to put himself over the edge, and then he’d slow down. He changed grips every so often. He was sensitive, so he couldn’t do the same thing for too long.</p><p>He was about to come when Tony flew up. He almost fell off the roof in a scramble to conceal himself, but it was too late.</p><p>“Uh, okay. That just happened,” Tony said.</p><p>Peter stuffed himself back into his suit. He was grateful his face was shielded by his mask; Tony wouldn’t be able to see how embarrassed he was.</p><p>“Don’t stop on my account,” Tony joked.</p><p>“Can we, uh, not,” Peter retorted. “What are you doing here?”</p><p>“Geez Friday, you hear that lip? Somebody’s sassy when they can’t finish.”</p><p>Peter’s head whipped up to look at Tony.</p><p>“I’m kidding.” Tony waved. He stepped out of the suit.</p><p>Peter was confused. Out of all the times he’d considered getting caught, none of them ever involved Tony Stark teasing him. And not ‘you shouldn’t do that, this is awkward’ teasing, but ‘hey what’s up’ kind of teasing.</p><p>“So, was there something you wanted?” Peter asked.</p><p>“I came to patrol with you, but…I can come back later,” Tony said seriously. “I didn’t mean to interrupt your alone time.”</p><p>Peter’s face flamed behind his mask, “Can you stop talking about it, please?”</p><p>“Why? It’s nothing to be embarrassed about,” Tony shrugged.</p><p>“Easy for you to say. You weren’t the one caught with your dick out.”</p><p>“God, these hormones, Friday. He’s killing me.”</p><p>Friday responded from the Iron Man suit, “No kidding, boss.”</p><p>“Aren’t you mad or something?” Peter asked. He took his mask off, finally ready to face Tony.</p><p>“Mad? No. Disappointed?” Tony paused. “No.”</p><p>Peter grinned and rolled his eyes.</p><p>Tony smiled back.</p><p>“Uhm, this is really weird, and I’m sorry, but, do you think maybe you could actually…come back? Or like, turn around or something?” Peter wanted to die as soon as he’d asked, but it was necessary.</p><p>Tony raised his eyebrows, “Seriously?”</p><p>Peter nodded bashfully. “Once I start…I can’t just let it go away.”</p><p>“Okay,” Tony agreed. “I’ll turn around. Let me know, yeah?”</p><p>Peter couldn’t believe he was actually doing this, but he was so hard that his brain was going haywire. Tony’s presence wasn’t helpful either. That only made him harder.</p><p>Peter took himself back out, watching Tony’s back carefully. He wanted to make sure the man wouldn’t turn around.</p><p>It took him less than five strokes to get to where he’d been when Tony had interrupted him. He stared at Tony while he jacked himself.</p><p>He was already coming all over the roof when he realized Tony was going to turn around eventually and see his mess.</p><p>“Fuck,” Peter bit. He tried to be quiet, but Tony would’ve had to be deaf not to hear him at this proximity.</p><p>Peter stared at his come on the concrete. “Okay,” he cleared his throat.</p><p>Tony turned around with a smirk. “Wow that was something else.”</p><p>Peter blushed. He was embarrassed, but horniness was a strong emotion. It was worth it. He saw Tony’s eyes flicker down to the white between them. He was still painfully hard.</p><p>“Next time warn me,” Peter threw Tony a sheepish frown before he put his mask back on.</p><p>“And miss a show? Please,” Tony said. He stepped into his suit and flew off the roof. “Coming, Parker?” he called.</p><p>“Asshole,” Peter muttered fondly.</p><p>Peter followed with one last glance at the roof. It was his new favourite spot.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Daddy!Tony Takes Little!Peter to the Toy Store</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Original Prompt: Daddy and baby boy talk.</p><p> </p><p>Warnings: Age Play/Regression. Daddy Kink.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Daddy,” Peter whined. He was quiet enough to be discreet, but loud enough to make Tony glance around to see who was in earshot.</p><p>“What is it now, Petey?” Tony smirked. He was trying for exasperation, but he was smiling too much to look genuinely annoyed. It was playtime for his baby and for him.</p><p>“I want this.” Peter stomped his foot and crossed his arms. He held up a custom Iron Man action figure. All stores sold them, but this store was more exclusive. Better for Peter.</p><p>“Is that right?” Tony raised his eyebrows. “A certain little boy has quite a big attitude.”</p><p>“I get it from you, Daddy.” Peter batted his eyelashes.</p><p>Tony bit his bottom lip. “Only nice little boys get toys and treats.”</p><p>“I’m nice,” Peter argued. “I put all my toys away. I made sure to put all my homework in my backpack…I helped you clean up after snack time.”</p><p>Peter laid it on thick after that. He let his brown eyes become glassy, and he jutted his bottom lip out. He pulled at his light blue t-shirt and wrung his hands.</p><p>Tony narrowed his eyes. “How much do you love Daddy, baby?”</p><p>“I love him THIS much,” Peter answered. He held up his hand in the air and stood on his tippy toes.</p><p>“Hmmmm,” Tony tilted his head back and forth in deliberation. “Is that all? I don’t know. This toy is super cute. I might like one for myself.”</p><p>“You can get one too, and we can play together.” Peter rocked forward on his feet.</p><p>“Maybe you are nice after all,” Tony decided, plucking the doll off the shelf. He dangled it in front of Peter. It was obviously in reach of the boy, but Peter played along.</p><p>“Daddy, I can’t reach. It’s too high. Please don’t tease me anymore.”</p><p>Tony conceded and put the doll closer to Peter’s hands. “Okay, baby. I’ll get it for you.”</p><p>“Thank you. Thank you. Thank you.” Peter grinned. He flung himself at Tony. “You’re the best! I love you!”</p><p>Tony could feel the warmth spreading throughout his body. Nothing made him happier than making his little boy happy. Peter was all that mattered.</p><p>“I love you too,” Tony replied.</p><p>Peter smiled wide and pulled back from Tony, “What about you, though. What will you play with?”</p><p>Tony smirked, rubbing Peter’s shoulder. “I’m gonna play with you, sweetheart. As soon as we get home.”</p><p>Peter gripped the doll and practically ran to the counter. He couldn’t get out of the store quick enough after that. Playtime followed up with more playtime. Now it was his turn to make Daddy happy. He was more than ready.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Peter Has a Hand Kink and an Iron Man Suit Kink</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Original Prompt: Peter has a hand kink and loves licking and sucking on Tony's fingers.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter and Tony patrol together somewhat often. Sometimes they take a break during slow periods and sit on their favourite rooftop together, looking out over the city that Tony mostly owns.</p><p>Peter is staring pretty obviously at Tony’s suit. It’s no secret that Peter is the number one Iron Man fanboy. He can't help it.</p><p>“What’s up, kid? I got a paint chip or something?”</p><p>Peter shakes his head. “Would it…would it be okay if I see your hand for a second?”</p><p>“What for? Your suit’s made the same way,” Tony says from behind the mask. Peter can’t see his face.</p><p>“No, I know. I just want to see something,” Peter tries again.</p><p>“Okay,” Tony agrees. He makes sure to disable the repulsor so Peter has no chance of getting hurt.</p><p>Peter takes Tony’s hand in his own, checking out all the interlocked metal. It’s beautiful, and, just as Tony said, similar to his own. The only difference is that Tony’s suit has Tony in it… Peter doesn’t want to suck on his own fingers. He wants Tony’s.</p><p>Peter slides his mask off and puts Tony’s finger into his mouth. It tastes metallic. It’s thick, and surprisingly warm.</p><p>“Shit, Pete. You’re gonna chip a tooth,” Tony laughs, but he doesn’t take his finger out of the boy’s mouth.</p><p>Peter takes it as encouragement and maneuvers his mouth around Tony’s hand to fit a second finger in. He takes them all the way to the back of his throat and licks around the metal like he’s sucking cock.</p><p>“Getting hard kind of hurts in these suits.” Tony crooks his fingers to pull at the side of Peter’s mouth, and he starts drooling. “Wanna take this somewhere else?”</p><p>“Yes,” Peter says around Tony’s fingers.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Peter's Bad at Making Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Original Prompt: Peter is a horny teenager, so he always wants to make out with Tony and be all over him and uses way too much tongue when he's kissing him.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Peter, for the love of God,” Tony complained. Peter was straddling his lap and he wouldn’t sit still.</p><p>“You’re giving me motion sickness.”</p><p>“You basically fly,” Peter argued, licking a stripe up Tony’s entire cheek. From chinstrap to eyebrow. “You don’t get motion sickness.”</p><p>“Exactly. I fly, and this is worse.” Tony wiped Peter’s spit off his face.</p><p>“I don’t care,” Peter breathed. “Want you.”</p><p>Peter didn’t even give Tony a chance to recover before he was shoving his tongue into the man’s mouth.</p><p>Tony didn’t try to put a stop to it, but he put his hands on either side of Peter’s head to keep it still.</p><p>He could feel Peter’s tongue licking around the inside of his cheeks and all over his teeth. It was like the kid was trying to remove the skin from his mouth.</p><p>Peter shifted his weight and sat awkwardly in Tony’s lap. It was in no way comfortable for either of them. Peter started grinding against Tony, unsure of his target. Half of him was rubbing across Tony’s stomach, and the other half across Tony’s thighs. The kid couldn’t have been getting any friction in the areas that mattered, and yet he was hard as a rock.</p><p>“What are you doing?” Tony asked breathlessly, pulling his face away from Peter’s.</p><p>“We’re making out?” Peter supplied. “Obviously?”</p><p>Tony started laughing, “I don’t know what the hell I’m going to do with you.”</p><p>“Let me keep going,” Peter pressed, pushing against Tony’s shoulder.</p><p>“All right, Pete. Lay it on me.” Tony grinned. He was kind of starting to like it. Peter’s enthusiasm was sexy, and really, practice was the only way he would ever get better…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Tony Calls Peter Doll</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Original Prompt: Tony calls Peter doll sometimes, and Peter gets all flustered and weak.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At first it’s an accident because Tony naturally uses endearments when he speaks. “Honey” and “hon” are usually his go-to’s, but doll just rolls off the tongue where Peter is concerned. He’s always dressed cute, and his eyes are always wide. He’s always pink-lipped and smiling. His hair is always sitting just right. Maybe it was subconscious when Tony called him doll for the first time because dolls are to be played with…and Tony loves playing with Peter.</p><p>Tony doesn’t expect Peter to react because he hadn’t even considered the weight of his words before speaking. “Hey, can you hand me that, doll?”</p><p>Tony had turned to see what was taking Peter so long to get back to him–either verbally or by handing him what he had asked for. He hadn’t expected to see Peter staring back at him with a spaced out look on his face.</p><p>“Earth to Peter?” Tony teased.</p><p>“Oh yeah! Sorry,” Peter giggled awkwardly before rushing to the table to get what Tony needed.</p><p> </p><p>Tony didn’t think more of it, but then they were going out on a date. Peter was wearing a pink polka dot shirt with a leather jacket, and his hair was coiffed.</p><p>“Damn, you look so 50′s. Let’s go, doll face,” Tony said with a wink.</p><p>Peter had blushed and reached up to smooth his hair. “Thank you.”</p><p>Tony smirked. Peter always blushed at compliments.</p><p> </p><p>Tony realized that the word was doing it for Peter when they were busy in bed. Tony had already made Peter come twice, and he was labouring for a third. He liked to exhaust Peter. Satisfy him beyond measure. “You’re doing great, doll. Just a little more.”</p><p>Peter groaned and scrabbled at the sheets.</p><p>“It’s okay, doll,” Tony soothed, slowing his pace. He was ready to come whenever Peter let go.</p><p>“Ohhh my God,” Peter whined as he released.</p><p>Tony followed Peter almost instantaneously.</p><p>“So, you like being called doll?” Tony whispered as he smoothed Peter’s hair. The boy was barely coherent after three orgasms.</p><p>“Mmmmmm.” Peter nodded, leaning into Tony’s touch. “By you.”</p><p>“Good to know.” Tony grinned. He kissed Peter on the forehead before turning off the light.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Peter and Tony Play 'Never Have I Ever'</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Original Prompt: Tony &amp; Peter playing Spin the Bottle/Never Have I Ever/Seven Minutes in Heaven?</p><p>Warnings: Light Underage Drinking. Banter. First Kiss. Soft.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Mr. Stark. I’m bored,” Peter complained.</p><p>“I could think of some chores for you to do,” Tony offered.</p><p>“Jesus, you sound just like Aunt May.” Peter rolled his eyes. “Is that like a thing old people say? Were you taught that in an old people class?”</p><p>“Under my own roof,” Tony huffed. “The disrespect. I’m not that old.”</p><p>“That’s true,” Peter agreed. “You’re like, pre-old.”</p><p>“I’m not even 50,” Tony scoffed. “If I’m pre-old, then you’re post-baby.”</p><p>“Hey! I’m 17!” Peter insisted.</p><p>“That’s like when little kids say that everyone thinks they’re 10, but they’re really 12…laughable, Parker.”</p><p>“Okay, I see how it is.” Peter grinned. “You think you’re special because you have some experience.”</p><p>“You’re the one who called me old…That implies I have experience, so you’re the one who said it. Basically.”</p><p>“Whatever.” Peter waved. “Why don’t we play a game. I’ll prove to you that I’m not a baby.”</p><p>“Sure why not.” Tony shrugged. “What kind of game?”</p><p>“Never Have I Ever.” Peter raised his eyebrows. “Do you know it?”</p><p>“I invented it.” Tony smirked. “Before you were even a twinkle in your father’s eye.”</p><p>“Okay, first of all, that’s disgusting, second of all, prove it.”</p><p>“Fine,” Tony agreed, walking behind his personal bar and grabbing a bottle of whiskey from the top shelf. “Never have I ever taken the bus to school.”</p><p>“That’s so cheap,” Peter complained.</p><p>“So,” Tony laughed.</p><p>Peter drank. “Ew, that’s disgusting.”</p><p>“Oh, give me a break. It’ll put some hairs on your chest.”</p><p>“Never have I ever given someone underage alcohol.” Peter smirked.</p><p>“Too easy.” Tony rolled his eyes, drinking a shot. “To be honest though, I’m cutting you off after two, or else I’ll have to roll you out of here.”</p><p>“Fine.”</p><p>“Wow, not even one protest? Maybe you’re more mature than I gave you credit for.”</p><p>“Just ask me a question.”</p><p>“Never have I ever…made out with someone.”</p><p>“That’s the whole question?” Peter raised his eyebrows. “Not even something exciting like ‘made out with someone in public’.”</p><p>Tony shrugged. “No need to complicate things.”</p><p>Peter frowned, but he didn’t touch his drink. Tony had called his bluff.</p><p>“You’ve never made out with someone?” Tony raised his eyebrows after finishing his shot.</p><p>“It’s no big deal,” Peter defended himself.</p><p>Tony held his hands up. “Not judging. Just asking.”</p><p>“Never have I ever…had sex in a car.” Peter blushed, meeting Tony’s eye and then looking away.</p><p>Tony drank with a sheepish grin.</p><p>Peter nodded. He’d expected as much. He grabbed a Coke from the fridge behind Tony’s bar and poured himself a shot.</p><p>“Cute.” Tony smiled fondly. “Never have I ever…stolen something from friends or family.”</p><p>“Never.” Peter shook his head.</p><p>“Me either,” Tony laughed.</p><p>“Okay.” Peter leaned forward. “Never have I ever…had sex with a boy.”</p><p>“A boy? Like, male in general, young guy?”</p><p>“Man. Boy?” Peter cringed. “Like, guy in general.”</p><p>Tony laughed at Peter’s fumble and took a drink.</p><p>“Whoa, seriously?”</p><p>“Sure.” Tony shrugged.</p><p>“Who?”</p><p>Tony raised his eyebrows. “It was a while ago.”</p><p>Peter nodded. “Uh, how old…how old was he?”</p><p>“Good question.” Tony grimaced. “Maybe 25? I would’ve been close to 40…so yeah, 25, 30.”</p><p>“Wow,” Peter breathed.</p><p>“Never have I ever fantasized about my…” Tony trailed off, the alcohol starting to make his tongue heavier. “My, uh, coworker.”</p><p>“Coworker? Mr. Stark, you know I don’t have a job.” Peter frowned.</p><p>“Well then teammate. Fellow Avenger, I don’t know.” Tony waved. “Whatever word makes you have to drink.”</p><p>Peter laughed, sipping at his drink. He watched Tony take another shot.</p><p>“Maybe you should switch too,” Peter suggested.</p><p>“Nah.” Tony shook his head. “I can take it.”</p><p>“So, which coworker?” Peter pressed.</p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p>“You fantasize about someone? Who is it? Black Widow?”</p><p>“In another life.” Tony shook his head. “No, that’s…ha. Yeah.”</p><p>“Then who? Is it Thor? I bet it’s Thor.”</p><p>“Jesus, Parker. Settle down,” Tony laughed. “You go first.”</p><p>“What? No way.” Peter held up his hands. “I’m not telling you that.”</p><p>“Oh come on. I’ll take another shot if you spill it.”</p><p>“You’re already pretty sloshed.” Peter shook his head.</p><p>“So? I wanna know. Tell me.”</p><p>“Uhh, no. It’s okay. Maybe…maybe another time.”</p><p>“Wait, are you carrying the torch for Black Widow?” Tony asked in disbelief. “Or are you more of a Thor lover…Or maybe you like Cap? That wouldn’t surprise me…”</p><p>“What? Why would I like him after what he did to you?” Peter glared.</p><p>Tony inclined his head. He didn’t have an answer.</p><p>“I can’t believe you’d think that,” Peter sighed.</p><p>“Well how should I know what to think when you won’t tell me who you like?”</p><p>“What does it matter?” Peter blurted. “I don’t have a chance anyway.”</p><p>“Don’t be like that…you’re the one who wanted to play this game. I thought you wanted to have fun. Be an adult. Take a risk.”</p><p>“Jesus Christ,” Peter muttered. “I like…I like you. Okay? Are you happy now?”</p><p>“Me?” Tony recoiled. “Why on God’s green earth would you like me?”</p><p>“Why not?”</p><p>“Because you think I’m old…You barely look me in the eye,” Tony explained.</p><p>“Yeah…well…what was I supposed to do?”</p><p>“How long?”</p><p>“How long have I liked you?” Peter asked.</p><p>Tony nodded.</p><p>“I think I’ve answered enough for one night.”</p><p>“Fine. How about I answer then.”</p><p>“What do you mean?” Peter wondered.</p><p>“I’ll tell you how long I’ve liked you.”</p><p>“I’m sorry. What?” Peter furrowed his brows. “You mean…What?”</p><p>“Come on, Peter…do you think I make multi-million dollar suits for just anyone? Play…play silly games with anyone who asks? Please.”</p><p>“I think you must be drunk because…that’s just. I can’t accept this information.”</p><p>“I sobered up like five minutes ago.” Tony blinked. “This is nothing.”</p><p>A smile spread across Peter’s face. “Are you serious?”</p><p>“Never have I ever had a crush…no a romantic appreciation for Peter Parker.”</p><p>Peter looked around the room.</p><p>“Shit, I guess it’s just me.” Tony winked, taking his last shot.</p><p>“Well…cool?” Peter cringed. “Thank you?”</p><p>“You really are something else,” Tony said quietly. “How about we move this discussion along… that way maybe next time when I ask if you’ve ever made out with someone you can take a shot.”</p><p>“Oh-okay. Yeah. Sure.” Peter nodded eagerly, closing his eyes and puckering his lips immediately.</p><p>Tony chuckled, “You’re not one of those spiders who kills their mate are you?”</p><p>Peter cracked an eye open. “Are you serious?”</p><p>“A little,” Tony joked, pressing his lips to Peter’s.</p><p>The boy gave a happy sigh, reaching out blindly to grip the lapels of Tony’s shirt.</p><p>“Good?” Tony asked, pulling away.</p><p>Peter chased Tony’s lips, kissing him again.</p><p>Tony took that as a yes.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Eek probably one of my favourites from the collection. &lt;3 I'm a sucker for cutesy games and banter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Daddy!Tony Tickles Little!Peter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Warnings: Soft. Age Play/Regression. Tickling. Daddy!Tony. Little!Peter.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Daddy, stop! That tickles,” Peter complained.</p><p>“Why should I? You’re being rotten,” Tony argued.</p><p>“Please!” Peter gasped.</p><p>Tony finally relented.</p><p>“I’ll stop if you apologize for what you did.”</p><p>“‘Pologize?” Peter bit his lip. “For what?”</p><p>“You know.”</p><p>“The picture?”</p><p>“Yes, baby, the picture.” Tony nodded.</p><p>“I wanted to show you how good I was getting, daddy!”</p><p>“You drew spiderwebs all over daddy’s work papers. You know you can’t do that.”</p><p>“But”—Peter’s lip quivered—“you’re going on a b’ness trip. I wanted you to see my pictures ‘n smile.”</p><p>Tony grinned. “Gosh, You make it hard to be mad at you. Still. It wasn’t right, sweetheart.”</p><p>Peter lowered his eyes. “I’m sorry for wrecking your papers.”</p><p>“Ahhh,” Tony groaned. “Shit, you’re cute. I forgive you, okay? I can just print more, anyway.”</p><p>“Really? It’s okay?” Peter bit his lip. “I don’t want you to be mad.”</p><p>“I promise I’m not. I just wanted an excuse to tickle you.”</p><p>“That’s not very nice, daddy. ‘Sides. I should be the one tickling you!”</p><p>“Why? What did I do?” Tony asked in confusion.</p><p>“You said a bad word.” Peter grinned, pouncing on Tony and aiming for his armpits.</p><p>Peter’s squeals and giggles were music to Tony’s ears.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Tony and Peter + Breeding Kink</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Original Prompt: Starker and breeding kink.</p><p>Warnings: Referenced Pregnancy/Mpreg (Whether it's real or just dirty talk is up to you.)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You want me to give you a baby?” Tony asked.</p><p>Peter could barely speak so he just nodded.</p><p>“Another Stark,” Tony said. “I can make you a daddy.”</p><p>“Oh fuck,” Peter groaned. He already had Tony’s come in him from earlier. “You’re the only daddy here.”</p><p>Tony gripped Peter’s hips harder. “You’re such a good boy.”</p><p>“Imagine my pregnant belly?” Peter squeezed his eyes shut. He could tell Tony was close by the way his thrusts intensified. “Round with your baby?”</p><p>“Yeah, I can see it now,” Tony agreed. “I wouldn’t even let your hole close before I put another one in you.”</p><p>“I’d give you however many babies you wanted,” Peter promised. “I could never have enough of your cock.”</p><p>“Good, baby,” Tony said. “You’d be so pretty knocked up.”</p><p>Tony came with a groan, holding Peter’s ass down on the base of his cock. He wanted to make sure every drop was inside of his boy before he pulled away.</p><p>“I can already feel it,” Peter said, stroking his own dick.</p><p>Tony grabbed a plug to put inside of Peter to keep his come from dripping out.</p><p>As soon as the plug was all the way in, Peter came all over the sheets with a groan.</p><p>Tony pulled the boy into his lap. “You’re so good at taking my cock.”</p><p>“Thank you.” Peter smiled blearily. “You’re good at giving it…”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Tony and Peter + Braces Kink</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Original Prompt: Peter with braces and accidentally eating something he shouldn’t have. He breaks them, and calls Tony in tears about it and begs him to help...Cut to them in the lab with Tony putting his fingers in Peter’s mouth and doing a bad job of keeping dirty thoughts about his protégé away.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ow,” Peter cried. He brought a hand up to his cheek. “Ogh fhuck,” he said, his words garbled around the lollipop in his mouth. He stuck a finger in his mouth to inspect the damage. Yeah, he’d totally snapped the wire.</p><p>“Oh my God.” Tears welled up in his eyes. He really didn’t have the money to fix his braces. Neither did May. On top of the inconvenience, the wire was cutting his cheek to the point where he could taste the blood. He only had one option.</p><p>“Mr. Stark?” Peter hiccuped into the phone. “It’s me, Peter. Obviously. You know that.”</p><p>“What’s wrong?” Tony asked. “Are you okay? You sound weird.”</p><p>“I broke my braces,” Peter admitted with a sob. “I don’t know what to do.”</p><p>Tony sighed, “How’d you manage that?”</p><p>“I don’t know,” Peter lied. “I was just sitting here.”</p><p>“Do you need me to pick you up?” Tony asked, “Or can you swing by.”</p><p>“Webs are faster.” Peter grinned. “Ow,” he yelped. The wire was digging into his skin. “I’m on my way,” Peter mumbled.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Just lie back,” Tony suggested. He stood over his work table and a horizontal Peter.</p><p>“What are you gonna do?” Peter asked, blinking up at him so innocently...</p><p>“I just have to fuse the wire back into place. Keep your mouth open and stop talking,” Tony ordered.</p><p>Peter opened his mouth wide to accommodate Tony’s gloved hands. He started to drool after a minute. He shifted his tongue around to move his saliva to the back of his throat, but instead of doing that, he just ended up licking around one of Tony’s fingers.</p><p>“–orry,” Peter apologized around Tony’s hand.</p><p>“I’m almost done.” Tony swallowed. He glanced furtively at Peter’s eyes.</p><p>Tony slid his fingers deeper into the boy’s mouth while he tried to maneuver his tool to the right spot.</p><p>Peter’s eyes started watering while he tried not to choke.</p><p>Tony licked his lips, concentrating. Peter licked his fingers again.</p><p><em>He’s trying to kill me,</em> Tony thought.</p><p>Tony couldn’t resist pressing down on Peter’s tongue just to see how much give there was to it.</p><p>Fuck, the kid was hot. It was even worse that his braces made him even sexier.</p><p>“Looks good,” Tony announced, extracting his fingers from Peter’s mouth.</p><p>Peter sat up, licking around his lips and swallowing his spit down.</p><p>Tony was completely wrecked when Peter flashed a bracey smile at him. Tony removed his gloves.</p><p>“Wait.” Tony held out his hand. “I want to check something.”</p><p>Peter nodded. He didn’t lie back down; he just opened wide.</p><p>Tony didn’t put his fingers in the boy’s mouth again. Instead he levelled his eyes with Peter’s lips and looked around. God, the things he could do with that mouth.</p><p>“Is everything okay?” Peter asked worriedly.</p><p>Tony frowned. “Your cheeks are pretty cut up. Does it hurt?”</p><p>Peter shook his head. “Nah, it’s cool. I’m just glad you could fix it.” Waiting for an appointment at the orthodontist and paying for said appointment was way too inconvenient…plus the dentist didn’t look like Mr. Stark.</p><p>“Me too.” Tony nodded. All he could think of was getting a taste of the metal on Peter’s teeth and testing out the capacity of his mouth. How far he could push it until Peter gagged on his cock.</p><p>Tony swallowed, stroking Peter’s cheek gently. His heart jumped when Peter leaned into his touch.</p><p>Tony made a move and pressed his thumb against Peter’s lips, slipping it past them until he could feel the braces.</p><p>Peter let him.</p><p>“Mr. Stark?” Peter questioned. He looked both curious and hopeful.</p><p>Tony hadn’t done too much that he couldn’t play it off as part of the examination.</p><p>When Peter licked his fingers, this time directly on the skin, Tony didn’t have it in him to pretend he didn’t want that mouth.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>lmao some of these prompts are so wild. Also I don't know how braces work because I've never had them, but I don't think it matters much since the intricacies of orthodontics aren't the point of this drabble. :P</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Tony and Peter Bake Cupcakes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Original Prompt: Tony and Peter playing around and baking in the kitchen just having fun and then Peter gets frosting on his nose!! And without thinking, Tony leans down to kiss the icing off. Peter's all blushy like "What was that for Mr. Stark?".</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Can we please take a break from the lab?” Peter whined.</p><p>“Why?” Tony asked, genuinely perplexed.</p><p>“It’s been seven hours. I’m starving,” Peter explained.</p><p>Tony frowned. “Uhh. Okay? What do you want to eat?”</p><p>Peter shrugged. “I kind of want some cupcakes or something. Do you have any?”</p><p>Tony raised his eyebrows like seriously?</p><p>“Well, we can bake some…if that’s okay. If you have the stuff,” Peter suggested.</p><p>“You want to bake together?”</p><p>Peter blushed. “Yeah. I mean, sure. Baking is basically like chemistry. I’m pretty sure we can manage.”</p><p>Tony deliberated for a moment. “Sure. What the hell?”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Peter looked down at the assortment of cupcakes he’d just finished frosting. He’d chosen red and yellow icing, and then he’d added blue pearl drops in the centre of each cupcake. Perfect little replicas of the Iron Man suit.</p><p>“Yours look good, Mr. Stark,” Peter offered. “Actually, a lot better than I expected.”</p><p>“I’m literally an engineer, kid. If I couldn’t design a cupcake, I think we’d both be in trouble,” Tony huffed, gesturing to his blue and red cupcakes. He’d added perfectly proportioned black lines across the tops. Webs.</p><p>“True,” Peter allowed. He picked up one of Tony’s to take a bite. Peter turned to compliment the man on the taste of his batch, but the words caught in his throat.</p><p>Tony leaned down with a slightly parted mouth which he planted right on the tip of Peter’s nose. He pushed his lips together around the little nub and backed away.</p><p>“W-what—” Peter gulped. “What was that for, Mr. Stark?”</p><p>Tony licked his lips. “You had frosting on your nose.”</p><p>“I—”</p><p>Tony plucked the cupcake out of Peter’s hand.</p><p>“Here,” Tony said quietly, tearing off a piece of the dessert and holding it out to Peter between his thumb and forefinger.</p><p>Peter went to reach for it, but Tony pulled back his hand. “No.”</p><p>Tony held the piece higher and closer to Peter’s mouth.</p><p>Peter was as red as the icing on the cupcake as he angled his mouth toward Mr. Stark’s fingers. He tried to get the food off Tony’s skin without touching it or licking it, but the man moved his fingers at the last moment. Peter almost died when he ended up mouthing Tony with wet lips.</p><p>“Tasty?” Tony asked, staring Peter down without even an ounce of shame.</p><p>Peter nodded.</p><p>“Another bite?” Tony raised his eyebrows.</p><p>Peter opened his mouth to accept the next piece, but as he chewed it, he could barely discern whether it was delicious or disgusting. Peter was more interested in how Mr. Stark tasted.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Desperate!Tony + Fucked Out Half-Asleep!Peter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Original Prompt: Peter wakes up in the middle of the night to Tony rutting against his ass. Peter is tired because Tony fucked him out before they went to sleep. So he tells Tony no more, but Tony on binges sex as obsessively as everything else, and when he's in the mood, he needs it so much. Tony pushes Peter with phrases like "just the tip"...</p><p>Warnings: Mild Dub Con. Slight Somnophilia. Manipulation/Begging/Wheedling.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Mmgh?” Peter whined, smashing his face deeper into the pillow to try and catch hold of unconsciousness before it left him completely.</p><p>“Shhhh,” Tony soothed.</p><p>Peter was half dead from fatigue, but he could still pick up the gentle motions Tony was making with his hips. He could feel the obvious erection Tony was sporting against his ass. His hole was already throbbing and slick with come. How much more did Tony want? They’d already fucked before bed.</p><p>“Tony,” Peter whined into the darkness.</p><p>“Hmm?” Tony answered. He didn’t stop moving.</p><p>“No more.”</p><p>“Okay, okay,” Tony agreed, wrapping his arms tightly around Peter and pulling the boy against his body. He rocked his hips back and forth. “I’m sorry, ‘m sorry.” He was saying okay and sorry like he was going to stop. But his hips just kept going.</p><p>Peter tried to wriggle away from Tony, but the man’s grip was unrelenting. “I’m sorry. I need you so bad,” Tony admitted. “I woke up salivating for you,” he whispered. “I don’t know what to do.”</p><p>Tony’s voice was desperate. Peter wondered if the man actually had tears in his eyes.</p><p>“Ugh,” Peter said. It wasn’t out of disgust, or even surprise. This wasn’t the first time it had happened. Tony was insatiable. Peter knew if he told Tony to cut it out, the man would. It wasn’t like that. Nights especially were difficult for Tony. The man was already horny to begin with, but his nightmares made it even worse. There was no such thing as Tony letting an erection go to waste.</p><p>Peter liked that about him, but he was only a man…how much of Tony’s cock could he take in the span of a few hours?</p><p>“Come on, please, hon?” Tony pleaded. “Just…just let me put in the tip. Anything. I’ll be so quick. I’m already there. Let me. Please,” Tony begged.</p><p>Peter’s dick throbbed in anticipation even though he was already completely fucked out. He didn’t think his dick could take anymore. His ass already felt raw. His entire body ached. Tony still hadn’t had enough. Peter would’ve smiled or rolled his eyes if he wasn’t so tired.</p><p>Peter didn’t speak he just angled his ass towards Tony so the man could get on with it.</p><p>“Ahh, thank you,” Tony sighed.</p><p>Peter tried to fall asleep while Tony took care of himself. He had half a mind just to give Tony the go ahead for the future. <em>Don’t bother waking me up…just do it and let me sleep</em>. But, Peter wasn’t ready for that quite yet. Although it was kind of hot to consider.</p><p>Peter was fading in and out of consciousness while Tony moved in and out of him. Tony’s cock was so hard that Peter actually felt kind of bad for him. He hadn’t been kidding about needing it…</p><p>It made Peter feel tingly when he felt Tony thrust into his hole one final time and come. It was warm and wet. Even though Peter hadn’t done anything but lie there, his muscles felt even sorer. His ass felt more used.</p><p>“You’re so good. You give me everything I need.”</p><p>Peter wasn’t surprised that Tony didn’t take his cock out of him. This was nothing new. “Just one more time and I’ll let you sleep,” Tony promised.</p><p>Peter had heard that one before.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Depressed Insecure!Peter + Reassuring!Tony + Love Confession</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Original Prompt: Peter is really insecure and kind of depressed. He has a voice in his head telling him that Tony doesn’t love him, and that he never will. Then, Tony swoops in and finds out Peter’s feelings towards him and confesses that he’s in love with Peter. Tony guarantees Peter that the voice is wrong and smothers him with affection.</p><p>Warnings: Angst. Emotional Hurt/Comfort. Implied/Referenced Suicidal Thoughts</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Karen,” Peter began. “Can I talk to you about something?”</p><p>“Of course, Peter.”</p><p>“It’s about Mr. Stark.”</p><p>“Yes. I’m listening.”</p><p>“I’ve sort of been having this problem…” Peter cringed. He hated even saying it out loud. “With a voice?”</p><p>“One of your impressions? I can run sound pattern recognition on the original voice and play it back to you. I can help you get it just right,” Karen offered.</p><p>Peter grinned. He kind of felt better already at that. “No, not like imitation voices…like I keep hearing a voice in my head. Not you, either. It’s like…my thoughts, you know?”</p><p>“What does the voice say? Is it Mr. Stark’s voice?”</p><p>“I like him so much,” Peter sighed. “I’ve wanted him for so long, you know? Even before I got this suit.”</p><p>“I never knew that,” Karen answered.</p><p>“Yeah, well. Nobody does. It’s the dumbest thing in the history of the world.”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“Tony Stark would never love me back. I’m just a stupid kid,” Peter’s voice caught. His stomach ached and his eyes burned even talking about it.</p><p>Peter continued, “I just keep hearing it over and over again in my head. ‘Tony will never love you’, ‘He hates you’, ‘He only helps you because he feels sorry for you’.”</p><p>“Peter,” Karen tried.</p><p>“He doesn’t love me,” Peter said with finality. “He has his tower, all his superhero friends, billions of dollars, a huge company… I’m nothing to him.”</p><p>“Peter. That’s not true,” Karen argued. “He does have those things, but it doesn’t make you less valuable. He created me and this suit. He gave us to you. Doesn’t that mean he cares?”</p><p>Peter shrugged. “He makes suits for everybody. He has tons of other programs he could’ve installed.”</p><p>“I see,” Karen replied.</p><p>“No, no. I didn’t mean it like that,” Peter backtracked. “You’re awesome, Karen.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Karen’s voice brightened.</p><p>“It’s just me. I always say the wrong thing. I make messes for him. I’m not even that good at using the suit. He’s like a god or something. I’m a fucking bug.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“What’s Peter been up to tonight, Friday?” Tony asked, flicking through the pop-ups and protocols on his screen. It was a slow evening. He hadn’t checked in on the kid in a while. Baby Monitor Protocol was still a go and Peter hadn’t left a report in a while. Tony was curious.</p><p>“Suit activity was lower than usual, boss. Looks like he didn’t go many places.”</p><p>“Something wrong with the suit?”</p><p>“Pulling up audio and visual, now.”</p><p>Tony watched the screen with a frown. Why was Peter going out in the suit if he wasn’t doing anything? Web fluid levels indicated that not much had been used. No fighting protocols had been followed. Was Peter just chilling around in the suit?</p><p>“Play feed from the beginning,” Tony instructed.</p><p>Tony frowned when he heard Peter start talking. He was noticeably upset. His voice was cracking. Squeaky, like it got when Peter was feeling emotional.</p><p>
  <em>He’s like a god or something. I’m a fucking bug.</em>
</p><p>Tony recoiled from the screen. He could see through Peter’s eyes. The boy was looking down from the roof a building, his legs dangling over the edge. Talking like that from such high heights wasn’t a good mix.</p><p>Tony summoned his suit. He was going to have a little talk with Peter.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Peter looked up from the rooftop to see an Iron Man suit flying toward him. He wasn’t sure if Tony was in it or not. He tried using his senses to feel if Tony was in the suit, but it was hard to tell. His senses had a hard time distinguishing between the suits and Tony since they were so connected.</p><p>“Hey, kid. What’s the word?” Tony spoke from the suit. He popped the suit open and stepped out.</p><p>He went to sit next to Peter on the ledge.</p><p>“Oh.” Peter wiped his eyes discreetly. “Just resting.”</p><p>“That doesn’t sound like you,” Tony offered.</p><p>Peter shrugged.</p><p>“If you’re not gonna tell me, I’m just gonna say it,” Tony said lightly.</p><p>Peter looked up at Tony, panicked. “What?”</p><p>“I was reviewing your feed tonight,” Tony admitted.</p><p>Peter blanched.</p><p>“I heard what you said.”</p><p>Peter made to stand up, but Tony stopped him with a hand on his wrist. “Stop.”</p><p>Peter could’ve broken Tony’s hold, but the self-loathing in him wanted to be rejected. It would fuel his despair nicely.</p><p>“You aren’t worthless,” Tony said.</p><p>“Wow,” Peter replied. “That’s a pretty strong compliment,” he said acidly. Amazing. Not being worthless. Imagine that.</p><p>“You love me?” Tony asked.</p><p>“What did the stupid video say?” Peter rolled his eyes. “Do you want to hear me say it in person or something?”</p><p>Tony shook his head. “I’m worried about you, Pete.”</p><p>Peter didn’t answer.</p><p>“I don’t want you to feel this way anymore. Keep it all bottled in,” Tony tried. “I would’ve liked to know how you felt.”</p><p>“Why? So you could stop it from getting too far? So you didn’t keep giving me suit upgrades? So you could’ve kicked me off the team I’m not really on?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>Peter’s chest heaved.</p><p>“I would’ve told you I felt the same way.” Tony put his hand on Peter’s knee.</p><p>Peter took a moment to process Tony’s words.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“That voice in your head is wrong,” Tony explained. “By the way, we should probably get that checked out.”</p><p>Peter shook his head. “I don’t…Are you serious?”</p><p>Tony nodded solemnly. “Yeah.”</p><p>“But I don’t understand.” A smile was starting to break through the confusion and pain on Peter’s face. “This wasn’t supposed to happen.”</p><p>“Squeaky wheel gets the oil, kid.” Tony shrugged. “Ask and you shall receive. All that.”</p><p>“You were just waiting for me to say it first?”</p><p>“I was sort of wondering if you’d say it at all. It was a fluke that I even watched your footage tonight. A fluke that you admitted everything while wearing the suit.”</p><p>“Karen’s really the only person I can talk to,” Peter admitted.</p><p>“Not anymore.”</p><p>“So what now?” Peter asked. “I’ve never had a boyfriend or anything before. I don’t really know what to do.”</p><p>Tony chuckled, “Well let’s get away from the edge of this roof first so I can stop worrying. Then we can talk.” He pulled Peter on top of him when they were safe on the floor of the roof. Tony wrapped his arms around the boy tightly. “The voice was wrong, okay?”</p><p>Peter let Tony take care of him. He rolled them over, though. This way he was on his back and Tony was on top of him. Lying on the ground was nothing to Peter, but it might be uncomfortable for Tony.</p><p>“Can I kiss you?” Tony asked.</p><p>Peter nodded and closed his eyes. He was terrified. A first kiss was scary enough, but a first kiss with Tony Stark was enough to give him an ulcer.</p><p>Peter could’ve died happy after feeling the soft press of Tony’s lips against his own. He could feel the man’s beard scraping against his face. He could feel the weight of Tony’s body. It was enough to stamp out the voice. Peter never expected this. He couldn’t have dreamed something so perfect would happen to him.</p><p>Peter was embarrassed when the tears came. Crying in front of Tony Stark. Another situation he wasn’t fond of.</p><p>“It’s okay,” Tony soothed. “I know what it’s like to feel low. Just let it out. You don’t have to worry about anything anymore.” He got off Peter and sat up. He let Peter straddle his lap in a seated hug.</p><p>Peter nodded into Tony’s chest.</p><p>Tony kissed Peter’s forehead. “You don’t have to keep anything from me, Peter. I’m here for you now.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Reading this over kind of made me think, damn, what would Peter have done if Tony didn't love him back that way...that would have been a sticky situation since Peter's worries would have been "confirmed" in his eyes. So if you wonder that too, just think that Tony still would've gotten Peter help/somebody to talk to, and they would start having more open communication so Peter wouldn't feel so alone. :')</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Peter Accidentally Hurts Tony with his Braces</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Original Prompt: Tony and Peter are kissing when he accidentally hurts Tony's lip/tongue with his braces. Peter is embarrassed.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ow,” Tony complained, pulling back from Peter. He brought his hand up to his lip to assess the damage.</p><p>“Oh my God. You’re bleeding.” Peter panicked. “Shit. I’m so sorry.”</p><p>“It’s fine.” Tony smiled, swiping his tongue across his bottom lip to take the blood away. “It’s nothing.”</p><p>Peter tucked his lips around his teeth, letting the braces dig into his skin. Stupid. Why did he think he could kiss Mr. Stark with finesse when he was a fucking braceface.</p><p>“Hey.” Tony frowned. “It’s really okay.”</p><p>“I can’t believe I did that,” Peter mumbled. “I’m sorry.”</p><p>“Look at me,” Tony replied.</p><p>Peter met Tony’s eyes hesitantly.</p><p>“I said it was fine. You don’t need to be sorry. It was an accident.”</p><p>Peter shrugged.</p><p>Tony shook his head. “Open your mouth.”</p><p>“No.” Peter pouted.</p><p>“Come on, Pete. Do it,” Tony urged. “Please?”</p><p>Peter reluctantly bared his teeth.</p><p>“They’re hot, okay?” Tony raised his eyebrows. “Kissing you is worth getting cut up.”</p><p>Peter blushed. “I can’t wait until they’re off. I promise I can kiss better.”</p><p>Tony smiled. “If you kiss any better than you already do, I’m really gonna be in trouble.”</p><p>“Yeah, well brace yourself,” Peter laughed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>brace yourself....ba dum tsssss</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Peter Tries to Prove to Tony He's More Than a Kid</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Original Prompt: Peter keeps getting annoyed by Tony saying “the adults are talking” and attempts to make Tony see him as more than a kid (ft Peter being shirtless way more than necessary).</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“The adults are talking,” Peter mocked in an obnoxious voice under his breath. “Look at me…I’m Tony Stark, and I’m an adult. I pay bills and drive and shave…well excuse me.”</p><p>“Adult,” he scoffed. “Give me a break. I’ll show you adult.” Peter grinned to himself. He walked out of Tony’s kitchen with his water bottle uncapped.</p><p>“Hey, Mr–oh shit!” Peter tripped. He dumped his water all over himself.</p><p>“Jesus, kid,” Tony complained. “What happened to your balance? Are you mutating?”</p><p>“Shut up.” Peter frowned. “I’m soaked. Your floors are probably uneven.”</p><p>Tony blinked, glancing down at the floor. “Are you kidding me, Parker?”</p><p>Peter shrugged, pulling off his shirt. He did his best to keep a neutral expression while he waited for Tony’s reaction.</p><p>“The laundry room’s down the hall,” Tony offered, gesturing to Peter’s wet shirt.</p><p>
  <em>Are you fucking kidding me? That’s it?</em>
</p><p>Peter flexed as hard as he could without being obvious. He reached his arm behind his head to show off his armpit hair. Adult.</p><p>Tony frowned. “Hey food for thought… maybe bring a change of clothes next time. It’s indecent to walk around like that.”</p><p>“Seriously?” Peter demanded. “Indecent?”</p><p>Tony nodded. “Careful, there Pete. You grow any more chest hairs and you might need to get a pair of tweezers.”</p><p>Peter leaned his head back in disgust.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Is there a reason you’re doing pushups in my lab?” Tony asked, barely sparing Peter a glance.</p><p>Peter didn’t answer; he finished his set and rolled onto his back for sit-ups. “I haven’t had the time to patrol lately, so I decided to exercise, and I don’t have a gym membership,” Peter explained in between breaths.</p><p>“I see.” Tony nodded. “So what do you call going out for 3 hours and 47 minutes yesterday if not patrolling?”</p><p>Peter looked up at Tony. “I was hanging out.”</p><p>“Is that a web joke?” Tony asked.</p><p>“Oh you caught that?” Peter grinned. “Like a spider catching its prey.”</p><p>Tony rolled his eyes. “How many situps can you do anyway?”</p><p>Peter continued, “I don’t know. Lots.”</p><p>“If I stood on your back, could you still do a push up?” Tony wondered.</p><p>“Wanna try?”</p><p>“God no.” Tony waved. “I don’t step on teenagers.”</p><p>“Mr. Stark, no offense, but I could throw you across the room.”</p><p>“Maybe another time,” Tony replied. “Anyway, give it a rest with the exercise. You’re making me sweaty just watching you. And put a shirt on, how many times do I have to tell you?”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Peter was nervous about his latest plan. It was more forward than anything he’d attempted. He needed it to work, though; he needed Tony to start seeing him as more than a kid.</p><p>Peter scrolled through his phone like he usually did when he was hanging with Tony–Tony was the only adult who didn’t call him out because he was always on his phone too.</p><p>The only thing he did differently was leave his messages open while he left the lab to go to the bathroom. Right before going, he’d asked some random dude on the dating app he’d just downloaded for a juicy dick pic. If things went according to plan, the picture would pop up right when he left. His phone would make a noise, and Tony would have to look. Peter prayed it would work.</p><p>“Took you long enough,” Tony snapped when Peter came back in. “I thought maybe you’d discovered a portal to another world.”</p><p>Peter smirked. “Miss me?”</p><p>“No, but TwinkLover69 did,” Tony accused.</p><p>Peter nearly choked. “Excuse me?”</p><p>“I went ahead and deleted that app for you,” Tony admitted. “Sending disgusting pictures like that to you…God, he’s lucky I didn’t track his IP address.”</p><p>“Wow.” Peter crossed his arms. “Maybe I wanted to talk to him.”</p><p>“What for?” Tony asked. “Don’t you have better things to do?”</p><p>“No,” Peter argued. “I’m not a kid. I can message whoever I want. I asked him for the picture.”</p><p>“I know. I read the messages,” Tony said.</p><p>“What do you even care?”</p><p>“What do I care that a twink lover wants to talk to you? Hmm, where do I start, Peter?”</p><p>“I’m tired of you treating me like a child,” Peter retorted.</p><p>“You are a child.”</p><p>Peter clenched his fists. “Well you’re a jerk! You’re allowed to do whatever you want. Say whatever you want. Ohhh ‘the adults are talking’. I could literally break your arm if I grabbed too hard. I fight people with guns and knives on a daily basis. I’m weeks away from 18. I flew across the world to fight for you, and all I get is tossed aside like I’m a stupid baby. Why do you even bother having me around if I’m such an inconvenience? A useless kid?”</p><p>“Because I like having you around.”</p><p>“Wow. Don’t do me any favours.” Peter rolled his eyes. “Maybe Aunt May should start paying you for babysitting.”</p><p>“Oh come on, Peter. Don’t be like that,” Tony sighed.</p><p>Peter shrugged. “Whatever. I’m going home. You know? I’ve been—I’ve been at this for weeks. Trying to get you to notice me. To realize I’m more than just a kid. I finally get it, though. I’ll never measure up no matter how old I am.”</p><p>“Now, hold on a damn second.” Tony held up his hand. “What are you talking about?”</p><p>“My mistake was not realizing that you already do notice me, but your opinion’s set. I can’t do anything about it.”</p><p>“Seriously, Peter. Wait,” Tony said. “What do you mean?”</p><p>“I thought maybe if you could see my body and what I can do you would realize I’m not just a kid. If you could see that, then you might feel how I feel? I don’t know. It was stupid.”</p><p>“How do you feel?” Tony furrowed his brows.</p><p>“You really don’t know?” Peter sighed.</p><p>Tony shook his head.</p><p>“I’m in love with you, Mr. Stark. Always have been. I just wanted a chance.”</p><p>“Sorry. I’m confused.” Tony looked away and then back to Peter. “You mean to tell me that you’ve been parading around half naked on purpose?”</p><p>“Obviously.”</p><p>“And I supposed TwinkLover was part of this plan?”</p><p>Peter huffed, “Whatever. I’m done embarrassing myself. I’m just gonna go, Mr. Stark. Forget it.”</p><p>“No.” Tony held up a finger. “Just give me a second. You want me?”</p><p>Peter nodded.</p><p>“But why? I’m almost 50. I’m…I’ve got issues, kid.” Tony gestured to his head. “Why would you even consider it.”</p><p>“Are you kidding me?” Peter asked. “You’re the smartest person I’ve ever met. You’re funny and generous, and you can be such an asshole, but only once in a while, and you’re just great. I don’t think it gets any better than you, Mr. Stark.”</p><p>Tony blinked. “You have your whole life ahead of you. I’m on my way out…”</p><p>“I don’t care.” Peter frowned. “You changed my life in so many ways…I feel like. I don’t know. I feel like I could never find anyone better.”</p><p>“I never knew you were such a sweet talker,” Tony sighed reaching out to cup Peter’s cheek.</p><p>“Yeah, well you were too busy talking with the adults to listen to me.”</p><p>“I guess I have a lot of making up to do,” Tony replied.</p><p>Peter leaned into Tony’s hand. “I’ve got lots of time.”</p><p>“Let me start with this,” Tony said, leaning down to kiss Peter on the lips.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Tony and Peter + Making Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Original Prompt: Tony is used to fucking Peter, but sometimes he just wants to make love to him. Slow and gentle and just &lt;33333333 (Especially after they almost died because of some dangerous event).</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>To itfeelssogoodmrstark xx</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony refused to stop holding Peter’s hand until they were safely home. Specifically in the bedroom.</p><p>Peter held on just as tightly, even going as far as bringing their intertwined hands up to his lips to kiss Tony’s fingers.</p><p>It had been this way for days, now. Ever since they’d returned from Titan, they didn’t go anywhere without the other. They didn’t stop looking each other. They didn’t stop touching. Tony didn’t think he’d ever be able to part from Peter.</p><p>“I love you so much,” Peter whined, curling up in Tony’s lap at the foot of the bed. “I never want this to end.”</p><p>“I know, baby,” Tony sighed, wrapping his arms around Peter. “Me either.”</p><p>“I want you,” Peter whispered. “Can we? Please.”</p><p>“Anything,” Tony agreed, kissing Peter’s forehead. “Anything for you.”</p><p>“How do you want me?” Peter wondered, standing up to start taking his clothes off.</p><p>“Slow,” Tony responded. He stayed seated while Peter went to grab the lube. The boy came back quickly, desperate to get started. He stood before Tony completely naked, one foot on the bed right beside Tony’s thigh.</p><p>Tony worked Peter open without seeing directly. He rested his head on Peter’s stomach, fingering the boy open slowly while pressing kisses to his abdomen whenever he felt like it’d been too long.</p><p>Peter played with Tony’s hair while the man stretched his hole. He wasn’t worried about getting off or touching himself. He just wanted to be close to Tony; he wanted the man inside him more than anything.</p><p>“You’re so beautiful,” Tony sighed, licking along Peter’s shaft, just to give him a little something for his patience.</p><p>“I must be a mirror,” Peter joked.</p><p>“I’m serious,” Tony argued, swirling his finger around with slightly more pressure.</p><p>Peter smiled, taking his foot off the bed. With both feet on the ground, he walked around to the side of the bed and crawled into it.</p><p>Tony finally took off his clothes, making sure he spread some lube down his length before approaching Peter.</p><p>“Ready, baby?” Tony asked. He lined himself up with Peter’s entrance and slowly pushed in when the boy nodded.</p><p>Tony bottomed out easily since Peter had been so thoroughly prepared. He rocked his hips slowly, grinding down on top of Peter instead of pulling out for a thrust. He rested his head in the crook of Peter’s neck and stilled, allowing both of them to adjust to the feeling.</p><p>Peter wrapped his arms around Tony’s neck and his legs around Tony’s waist.</p><p>“You feel so good,” Tony breathed.</p><p>Peter tightened his grip around Tony, as if he could pull the man so close that they would just absorb into one another and become one.</p><p>Tony moved slowly, wanting the closeness to last forever. He could feel Peter’s rim squeezing around every inch of his cock while he thrust. When he usually fucked Peter, so much of the feeling along his shaft was overlooked—all the sensations were concentrated on the head because everything went so fast. His balls slapping against Peter’s skin made the experience even more intense. But when they went slow like this, everything felt soft. Tony could feel Peter everywhere around his dick at once. There were no obscene smacks or thumps from their bodies connecting. The only noises Tony could hear was his and Peter’s breaths, and the quiet rustle of sheets.</p><p>“Tony,” Peter sighed. He tilted his face toward Tony’s neck so he could mouth at the man’s skin.</p><p>“What do you want, Pete?” Tony asked.</p><p>“Keep going,” Peter replied. “Take as long as you want. I just like feeling you.”</p><p>Tony groaned, his rhythm faltering. He pulled back so that he could look at Peter’s face properly. He took in the boy’s flushed cheeks and hooded eyes. Tony could feel Peter’s dick pushing into his chest every time he thrust forward.</p><p>He knew if he pushed a little harder he could come faster, but he was content to make it last with the slow pace. Just kissing Peter on the lips was enough to send a jolt down his spine. He didn’t speed up, but he started circling his hips instead of thrusting.</p><p>“Oh my God,” Peter panted. “That’s it, that’s it.”</p><p>Tony kept going, eager to get his boy off. He would do anything to make Peter happy.</p><p>“Yeahhh,” Peter squeezed his eyes shut as Tony ground into him. Tony was so deep inside of Peter, and clutching him so tightly that he felt like he’d drift away and disappear if he let go. He needed Peter to keep him there.</p><p>“Oh my—Tony,” Peter cried, raking his nails down the man’s back. He spilled between them with a loud moan. Tony nipped at Peter’s lips while the boy rode out his orgasm.</p><p>Tony could feel every spasm and twitch of Peter’s muscles. He could feel Peter’s come on his own chest.</p><p>“Pete,” Tony responded, his mouth unable to properly form anymore kisses. He just dragged his lips across Peter’s face while he came inside the boy. “Fuck.” His orgasm seemed to go on for hours.</p><p>Tony felt like ages had gone by between the moment he’d felt his balls draw tighter to his body and the moment he felt the last pulse of come leave his cock.</p><p>“Oh my God,” Tony trembled, allowing himself to collapse on top of Peter while still inside him.</p><p>Peter could take the weight, and Tony didn’t think he could handle separating just yet.</p><p>Peter just held Tony there while they came down.</p><p>“Wow,” Peter sighed, running his fingers up and down Tony’s back.</p><p>Tony melted into Peter, relishing in the light touches the boy offered. He had goosebumps everywhere he had skin.</p><p>“‘M gonna fall asleep,” Tony mumbled. “So good.”</p><p>Peter didn’t argue; Tony was better than any blanket.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Peter Makes Tony Beg</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Original Prompt: Tony: I beg your pardon? Peter: Then Beg</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter was feeling cheeky. There was also a sort of pride and smugness tinging his mood. Altogether, he felt accomplished. Tonight was the first date he’d had with Tony Stark. They’d been on dates before, if fooling around behind locked doors and sexting counted as that… No, this was a special night because it was the first time they were in public as a confirmed couple. Something about the monogamy and getting Tony Stark to settle down and knowing that <em>everyone</em> knew they were together made Peter braver than usual. He wanted to push buttons.</p><p>“Mr. Parker.” Tony grabbed Peter’s hand and twirled him around as they exited the elevator that brought them to Tony’s penthouse.</p><p>“Mr. Stark,” Peter replied, allowing Tony to spin and dip him.</p><p>“I was thinking,” Tony began. “Of taking this to the bedroom?”</p><p>Peter bit back a smile. “Seriously? I don’t think so.”</p><p>Tony’s face did that cute twitchy thing that only happened when someone turned him down. It happened so rarely that Tony didn’t know how to school his expression. “Sorry?”</p><p>Peter tried to look serious. “I don’t have sex on first dates, Mr. Stark. What kind of guy do you think I am?”</p><p>“That ship has already sailed don’t you think?” Tony tried. “Like two years ago? It reached its destination across the ocean and everybody turned out all right…only a few people got scurvy. And—What? Are you serious?”</p><p>Peter shrugged. “I guess you can fuck me if it’s that important to you, but it’s gonna cost you.”</p><p>“I beg your pardon?” Tony blinked. What kind of mouth did this kid have on him? (He already knew the answer to that question.)</p><p>“Then beg,” Peter responded.</p><p>Tony smirked and furrowed his brows. His face was a concoction of admiration, shock, and desire.</p><p>“Okay, let me think. I’ve never done this before.” He batted his eyelashes and ducked his head. He used a mockingly virginal tone of voice.</p><p>Peter grinned in anticipation.</p><p>Tony closed the gap between him and the boy slowly, stopping when he was right up against Peter.</p><p>He leaned down to whisper in his ear. “Peter, or, excuse me, Mr. Parker,” Tony began. “Would you please let me fuck you? I’m aching for it. Please? I’d do anything.”</p><p>Peter hadn’t known he’d get this far, so he really didn’t have a response prepared. Hearing Tony beg was one of the hottest things he’d ever heard. Peter knew he could do a better job, but it was still a treat to hear.</p><p>“I—” Peter’s voice caught. “I don’t know. It sounds like you could take or leave it…Don’t do me any favours.”</p><p>Tony nodded. “Such a bad boy, making me work so hard for what’s already mine. It’s okay, though. It’s worth it.”</p><p>Peter’s knees went wobbly. Maybe it wasn’t such a good idea to go down this road. It was too hot to handle.</p><p>“I want you so bad, Pete. You can’t make me wait like this. I’m so hard it hurts, baby,” Tony continued. “Can you please, please, just do it for me. Just this once? I think I might die if you don’t let me.”</p><p>Peter groaned, “Okay, okay, whatever you want. I’ll do it.” He had no tolerance for ignoring pleas, apparently. It had only taken a few lines and Tony was already getting what he wanted. Oh well. Worse things had happened…</p><p>“You’re the best,” Tony said, sliding a hand past the waistband of Peter’s pants. “Thank you so much.”</p><p>“Y-you’re welcome.”</p><p>Tony smirked at Peter while he grabbed his ass, eager to take what he’d earned.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Tony Kisses Peter to Avoid Being Caught on a Recon Mission</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Original Prompt: Tony and Peter are on a recon mission and have to make out to avoid being caught.</p><p> </p><p>Warnings: Kissing Without Consent.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter glanced up at Tony while they walked side by side down the sidewalk. Tony was wearing a sweatshirt and jeans, and Peter wasn’t sure how to deal. He’d only ever seen the man not wear a suit—Iron Man or otherwise—a couple of times, and even then, dressy pants with a t-shirt and a suit jacket was still basically a suit. Peter himself looked as he usually did. Pullover and jeans.</p><p>They were following two guys, goons who would potentially lead them to the kingpin of the operation. Their information told them the guys were conducting an exchange at a restaurant, but they walked right by it.</p><p>Peter and Tony followed them, careful to keep their distance in case they had been made, and it was an ambush. It turned out the guys were skipping the meal and going straight to cocktails.</p><p>They nodded at the bouncer and walked in while Tony and Peter regrouped outside.</p><p>“So what’s the new plan?” Peter whispered. “We’re like two buddies just heading to the bar?”</p><p>“Do you have a fake ID?” Tony muttered. He didn’t have to speak loudly at all because Peter could hear him well.</p><p>“No,” Peter admitted.</p><p>Tony raised his eyebrows. “Damn, well we need to get you one for the next mission just in case.”</p><p>“Well, you’re like what? 40? You could pose as my dad and vouch for me.”</p><p>“Don’t be ridiculous,” Tony complained. “I’m not dad material.”</p><p>Peter frowned, about to argue.</p><p>“Shit—there they are.” Tony looked down at the ground. “They’re already coming back out. We walked right into it.”</p><p>“What do we do?” Peter panicked.</p><p>Tony grabbed Peter’s hand and pulled him up against his body, backing up until he hit a wall. He leaned down to kiss the boy smoothly, both of their faces effectively hidden from their targets.</p><p>Tony wasn’t sure how long it would take for the men to pass them, so he started nuzzling at Peter’s neck for good measure, this way his shoulder could block the kid’s face and his own face would be completely hidden.</p><p>“What—” Peter tried, but Tony took up his mouth again before he could speak.</p><p>Tony counted to ten before pulling away. He glanced to his right, pleased to see the backs of the men they were thwarting. It’d worked.</p><p>“Whoa,” Peter breathed, bringing his fingers up to touch his lips. “Mr. St—Uhm, I forget your code name.”</p><p>“You okay, kid?” Tony asked. “Sorry if that bothered you. I had to think fast.”</p><p>“No, it was…it was good.” Peter nodded. “Was I okay, or…”</p><p>“Okay?” Tony blinked.</p><p>“Well, I know you’ve probably kissed before. I mean, obviously. But I never, so I wasn’t sure if you liked or whatever. Sorry.”</p><p>Tony grinned. “I’d do it again, if that’s what you’re asking.”</p><p>“Really?” Peter’s eyes widened.</p><p>Tony nodded. “How about after we interrogate these assholes, yeah?”</p><p>Peter smiled. “Okay. Yeah.”</p><p>“Good,” Tony responded, kissing Peter’s cheek briefly. “Now let’s get back to work. The sooner we finish, the sooner we can do this again,” Tony explained, running a finger along Peter’s bottom lip.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Daddy!Tony Helps Little!Peter with Homework + Blowjob of Gratitude</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Original Prompt: Age play/regression where Daddy Tony helps little Peter with his homework and Peter gives Tony a blowjob to thank him?</p><p>Warnings: Age Play/Regression. </p><p>(Peter is an unspecified older age, but he's pretending to be in grade 4 when he gives Tony a blowjob, so this story might not be for everyone.)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Daddy, you said you were gonna help me with my homework,” Peter complained.</p><p>Tony nodded. “I did say that.”</p><p>“Well?”</p><p>“Oh, you meant come over here right this second,” Tony teased. “I guess I can do that.”</p><p>Peter rolled his eyes.</p><p>“What are we looking at? Colour in the lines? Adding and subtracting?” Tony flipped through the pages of Peter’s Advanced Calculus notebook.</p><p>“It’s too hard,” Peter sighed. “I keep getting the plus and minuses mixed up.”</p><p>Tony smirked. “That doesn’t sound like you, baby. Something on your mind?”</p><p>Peter pouted. “I don’t know.”</p><p>“You can tell me. I won’t be upset,” Tony encouraged.</p><p>“I’m scared I’m never gonna make it to grade 5, Daddy,” Peter admitted.</p><p>Tony deliberated. “I have no doubt in my mind that you can do it.”</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“You’re the smartest little boy I know,” Tony explained. “Sometimes smarter than me.”</p><p>“No way! You’re like a rocket scientist,” Peter argued.</p><p>Tony waggled his eyebrows. “How about we get through this, and then I’ll give you a treat. Okay?”</p><p>Peter nodded eagerly. “I’m so lucky to have a nice daddy like you. The smartest one in the whole world. I bet everybody at school is so jealous.”</p><p>Tony inclined his head. Sweet-talking. That cheeky little thing. Peter knew exactly where that was going to get him.</p><p>Peter looked up at Tony expectantly from under his lashes.</p><p>“I don’t know how nice I am,” Tony disagreed, hooking his thumbs into the waistband of his pants. “I’ll give you smart…but not nice.”</p><p>“Why aren’t you nice?” Peter asked in confusion.</p><p>“I collect fees for services rendered,” Tony explained.</p><p>“What’s that mean?” Peter furrowed his brows.</p><p>Tony unbuttoned his pants and dragged his zipper down without breaking eye contact with Peter.</p><p>The boy licked his lips. “You want me to do that again?”</p><p>“You want to get good grades, don’t you?” Tony teased. His eyes flickered over to Peter’s notebook.</p><p>All the problems were already answered and accurate as far as he could tell. So fucking cheeky.</p><p>“Yeah.” Peter slid off his chair and onto his knees. “You promise you’ll help me if I suck you again?” Peter placed his hands on either side of Tony’s zipper. He could already feel how hard his daddy was.</p><p>“Course, baby.” Tony nodded, grinning when Peter pulled his boxers and pants out of the way.</p><p>Peter sucked Tony back eagerly. He hummed around the man’s cock when Tony started tugging at his hair.</p><p>“A plus,” Tony ground out when Peter swirled his tongue around his tip.</p><p>Peter kept going.</p><p>“Fuck,” Tony blurted. Peter was digging his tongue into the slit. He wasn’t being gentle about it either. The boy wasn’t playing games; he knew it was Tony’s weakness.</p><p>Peter sat back on his heels after he swallowed Tony’s come. He wore a self-satisfied smirk. “I think I have English homework too…What’s that gonna cost me?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Tony Proposes to Peter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Original Prompt: Tony proposing to Peter? (Maybe even do Peter absolutely losing his shit (in a good way) as Tony gets down on one knee.)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“How’s your dinner, Pete?” Tony asked. He was comfortable, leaning forward across the table, one hand supporting his chin. Underneath the table, Peter’s feet tangled with his.</p><p>“It’s good,” Peter replied, looking at Tony with a stupid smile. Even after a couple years of being together, Peter’s smile hadn’t dimmed a bit. If anything it got brighter as he and Tony unlocked more of each other’s personalities, their bond growing stronger every day.</p><p>“Do you like it?” Peter added. “You haven’t really touched it.”</p><p>Tony shrugged, his eyes dancing. He picked up his glass of wine and sipped at it. He took a moment to look off the terrace, letting the fresh, salty breeze calm him. He’d taken Peter to Malibu for a getaway since the boy was always asking what his house had been like and he’d never really been out of New York—not for a vacation at least.</p><p>“Well…” Tony chewed on his bottom lip. “Kind of have something else on my mind.”</p><p>“What?” Peter inclined his head. “Are you not having a good time?”</p><p>“The opposite, to tell you the truth,” Tony admitted. “I can’t remember the last time I was this happy.”</p><p>Peter rewarded him with a blinding smile. “Good. Me too.”</p><p>“I can’t remember the last time I was this nervous, either,” Tony added.</p><p>Peter waited for Tony to elaborate.</p><p>“You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me, Peter. That’s saying something because a lot of good things have happened to me…but also a lot of bad, whatever, the point I’m trying to make is that you’re perfect. Perfect the way you are, and perfect for me.”</p><p>Tony got out of his chair and took the few necessary steps to Peter’s side. He dropped to one knee before he gave himself too much time to think.</p><p>Peter clapped a hand over his mouth.</p><p>“I don’t want to spend another minute courting you,” Tony said quietly, grabbing a small box from his pocket. “I want to make it official. I want to be your husband. If you’d have me.”</p><p>Peter’s mouth hung open as he processed what was happening.</p><p>“Will you marry me?” Tony asked, opening the box to display the simple, black band.</p><p>“Oh my God,” Peter choked, putting his hands on Tony’s shoulders. “Seriously? Are you kidding?”</p><p>Tony waited for a clearer response.</p><p>Peter brought up his hands to his hair to tug on it. “This is the greatest day of my life,” he squeaked.</p><p>Tony wiggled the box. “Yes? No? You’re killing me here, Pete.”</p><p>“Yes,” Peter tried to say seriously, but his manic grin shone through his composed features. “Of course. Yes.”</p><p>Tony sighed in relief. He slid the ring on Peter’s finger. A perfect fit.</p><p>Peter hooked his arms under Tony’s shoulders and pulled him up to a standing position just as he stood himself.</p><p>“What–”</p><p>Peter squeezed Tony as hard as he could without actually hurting him, leaning back so that the man’s feet left the floor. “I love you so much.”</p><p>“I love you too,” Tony gasped for air.</p><p>Peter set Tony down and loosened his grip, but he didn’t completely detach. “Thank you.”</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“OH MY GOD. Do you know what this means?” Peter shouted suddenly.</p><p>“What?” Tony asked. “You won’t have to testify against me in court? We can claim each other on our taxes?”</p><p>“What? No,” Peter shook his head. “I’m going to be Mr. Stark too,” Peter laughed, kicking his feet on the bed. “Can you even imagine?”</p><p>Tony laughed too, “We could always hyphenate.”</p><p>“Absolutely not.” Peter held up his hand to show off his ring. “I’ve been writing Mr. Peter Stark in my notebooks since the sixth grade. You’re crazy if you think I’m giving up on my dream now. When I’ve come so close!”</p><p>“That’s my boy.” Tony waggled his eyebrows, pulling Peter on top of him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Manipulative!Robert + Hesitant!Tom + Movie Premiere</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Original Prompt: Maybe bad/manipulative RDJ pushes Tom into making out/having sex at a movie premiere?</p><p> </p><p>Warnings: Dub-Con. Semi-Public Handjob.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Oh look what we have here.” Robert smirked when he approached his and Tom’s seats. “They put us together without me even having to ask.”</p><p>Tom looked around the auditorium. “Do you think someone knows?”</p><p>“Relax, Tom-Tom. I think it might have something to do with us being in the movie together and not having dates?”</p><p>“Right.” Tom smiled.</p><p>“After you.” Robert gestured, stepping aside so Tom could squeeze past him to his seat. He barely left enough room—Tom’s ass dragged across the front of his pants.</p><p>Tom eyed Robert knowingly. The man blew him a kiss.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“What are you doing?” Tom hissed. He ripped his hand away from Robert’s.</p><p>“No one’s watching,” Robert whispered back, leaning right next to Tom’s ear as he always did.</p><p>“You never know,” Tom warned.</p><p>“This movie sucks,” Robert complained. “Come to the bathroom with me.”</p><p>Tom barely controlled his expression. “Now?”</p><p>“Shhh.” Robert smirked. “Be cool.”</p><p>Tom kept his eyes trained on the screen. He stared at himself with a grimace, having half a mind to take up Robert on his offer—anything to escape the pain of watching himself on screen.</p><p>“You get up,” Robert instructed. “I’ll follow after ten minutes. If anyone asks, I’ll say you weren’t feeling good, so I went to check on you.”</p><p>“No way.” Tom shook his head.</p><p>Robert widened his eyes. “Go.”</p><p>Tom frowned, glancing around to see if anyone was paying attention.</p><p>“Go, or I swear I’ll start groping you. See how well you can hide that.”</p><p>Tom narrowed his eyes, but Robert only turned his head back to the screen in response.</p><p>Tom knew the man wasn’t kidding—he didn’t care what people thought of him, so he wasn’t afraid to act out. Tom liked to be a little more reserved, and he wasn’t interested in advertising that he was Robert’s plaything. At least not yet. He wanted his career to be more secure.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Tom crossed his arms when Robert walked into the bathroom. “Are you crazy?”</p><p>“Yes,” Robert agreed.</p><p>“We can’t do anything here…there’s cameras everywhere.”</p><p>“Oh please. Live a little.” Robert shrugged.</p><p>“Public indecency is a crime.”</p><p>Robert laughed, “You and I both know I’ve done a lot worse.”</p><p>“I’m not letting you fuck me here.” Tom stood his ground.</p><p>“First of all, who said anything about fucking?” Robert asked. “And second of all, who said anything about needing permission? The only say you have right now is which stall you want.”</p><p>Tom looked scandalized.</p><p>“I personally favour the middle stall. It’s sexier, but I’m willing to try new things for you…”</p><p>Tom rolled his eyes. “No isn’t in your vocabulary is it?”</p><p>“Uhm, I’d say no, but that wouldn’t really make sense,” Robert joked, ushering Tom into the end stall.</p><p>“What do you want me to do?” Tom asked while Robert sucked at his neck.</p><p>“Nothing. I just wanted to make out. You look fucking delectable tonight.”</p><p>“Seriously? All this just to make out with me?”</p><p>“What can I say? I’m a drama queen,” Robert chuckled, reaching down to rub at Tom’s dick through his pants.</p><p>“Ugh,” Tom whined, thrusting his hips forward into Robert’s hand.</p><p>“Shhh.” Robert put a hand over Tom’s mouth while he unzipped his pants and started fisting the younger man’s cock.</p><p>Robert gave Tom a wolfish smile while he jacked him, feeling his palm start to moisten from Tom’s hot breaths on his skin. “Close, baby?”</p><p>Tom nodded helplessly, staring down at his cock in Robert’s hand.</p><p>Robert removed his hand from Tom’s mouth, so he could kiss him. If sucking on Tom’s tongue was considered a kiss. “Later we can do the real thing. You can share my car back to the hotel. How’s that sound, baby?”</p><p>Tom whimpered.</p><p>“Good. All you have to do his come for me, and I’ll give you my cock later. Okay?”</p><p>Tom bit his lip hard while he spilled into Robert’s hand.</p><p>Robert wiped his hand off with some toilet paper and zipped Tom back up delicately. “How about we skip the rest of this thing and head to the hotel now?”</p><p>Tom didn’t even think about protesting.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Bitchy!Peter + Fed Up!Tony + Rough Sex</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Original Prompt: Peter getting really angry because he’s a teenager and everything pisses him off. He cops the BIGGEST attitude with Tony, and Tony just destroys that ass.</p><p>Warnings: Rough Sex (used as a punishment). Orgasm Denial. D/s Undertones</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Whatever.” Peter rolled his eyes pushing his plate aside. “I’m not eating that.”</p><p>Peter leaned back in his chair and stared pointedly at Tony. His expression was unmistakable: <em>What are you gonna do about it?</em></p><p>Tony looked at Peter, considering his next words. “Wanna try that again, Peter?”</p><p>Peter got up. “I already told you I don’t like salmon. It’s disgusting. And you make it anyways. You never listen to me!”</p><p>“It’s not salmon, genius,” Tony tried not to roll his eyes. “It’s Arctic Char.”</p><p>“It’s still fish,” Peter complained. “You always make weird food.”</p><p>Tony sipped his wine, waiting for Peter to continue pouting. He was getting used to the outbursts. Peter was starting to act like the teenager he was. So moody and bitchy. Tony had a feeling it was on purpose some of the time. Just so the kid could see what he was able to get away with.</p><p>Peter glowered when Tony wasn’t engaging. “You know, this whole stupid dining room is ugly,” he mumbled.</p><p>Peter sat back down and pulled his plate toward him. He took a bite of the stupid fish and spat it back out on his plate. “Gross,” he mumbled.</p><p>Tony pulled up a holo in front of him. “Friday, new To-Do list. Extrapolate from Peter’s suggestions.”</p><p>“Sure, boss,” Friday agreed. “Never invite Peter over for dinner again. Remodel living room.”</p><p>“That’s a good start, but I think remodelling is a little tame. Let’s just tear down the entire building,” Tony said.</p><p>Peter looked furious. “You’re making fun of me now?”</p><p>“Enroll Peter Parker in anger management courses” Friday said lightly.</p><p>Tony nodded. “Oh, that’s good. I’ve been meaning to do that. Anything else, Peter? While we’re all here. Don’t be shy.”</p><p>Peter crossed his arms. “You’re so mean! An asshole.”</p><p>Tony raised his eyebrows. He closed the incomplete list with a swipe of his hand, then stood up so fast his chair fell backwards.</p><p>Peter moved back reflexively. <em>Oh shit.</em></p><p>Tony smiled at Peter while he cleared the table of everything on it. Dishes clattered and smashed on the floor. The food spilled with it. Tony pulled Peter toward him and pushed him into a bent position over the table.</p><p>“I’ll show you mean,” Tony warned. He pulled Peter’s pants down. “What happens to lippy teenagers with attitude in my house.”</p><p>Peter’s rage burned down to a smolder. He felt only lustful now. “Teenagers plural?” he whined.</p><p>Tony bent down to bite Peter’s ear. “You’re the only big mouth I see around here.”</p><p>Peter frowned, trying to twist back and look at Tony. The man was holding him down too tightly though; he couldn’t move.</p><p>“You ready to drop the attitude, Petey Pie?”</p><p>“Ugh,” Peter complained. “Don’t call me that.”</p><p>Tony slapped Peter on the ass. “But you can call me asshole after all I do for you? All the gifts I buy you. The places I take you. How good I make you feel?”</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Peter whined. “I didn’t mean to.”</p><p>“I don’t care,” Tony sighed, rubbing at Peter’s hole slowly. “It’s already done.”</p><p>Peter groaned when Tony stuck the first finger in. As far as punishments went, this wasn’t so bad. “Uhnghhh,” Peter cried.</p><p>“I own this ass,” Tony explained. “I won’t be disrespected. Do you understand?”</p><p>“Y-yes.” Peter nodded shakily. “I understand.”</p><p>“Good.”</p><p>Peter yelped when Tony added a second finger. It was so fast and rough. He knew he must’ve really pissed him off.</p><p>“How are you going to make it up to me?” Tony wondered. “Being such a little brat…”</p><p>“You can fuck me,” Peter whispered.</p><p>“Hmm? Speak up please,” Tony instructed. He was circling Peter’s hole mercilessly now. He was seconds away from pulling out his cock.</p><p>“I’m sorry for being…bratty,” Peter apologized. “I’ll make it up however you want.”</p><p>Tony chuckled, “I should make you eat the fish off the floor.”</p><p>Peter bucked off the table angrily. “No way.”</p><p>Tony was done playing nice, “You need to be taught some manners, Parker.”</p><p>Peter gasped when Tony replaced his fingers with his dick. He was in shock. It was too much.</p><p>“Holy fuck,” Peter hissed, thumping his head on the table.</p><p>“You’re still tense,” Tony complained. “I guess the lesson hasn’t sunk in yet.”</p><p>Tony pushed Peter down on the table, just holding the boy’s body there so he could fuck into his hole.</p><p>Peter felt himself relaxing under the man’s firm grip. Tony’s cock was starting to rub just the right way inside of him. Suddenly he felt like maybe he had been a little rude.</p><p>“Aghh,” Peter cried.</p><p>Tony didn’t speak. He just thrust forward again and again until Peter’s body went completely lax.</p><p>“That’s what I thought, kid.” Tony nipped Peter’s ear again. “Tell me you’re sorry.”</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Peter panted. “I’m really sorry.”</p><p>Tony accepted the apology by coming inside his boy’s tight ass.</p><p>Peter clenched his hands in a fist when he felt Tony’s cock pulsing inside him. “Yeahh,” he sighed.</p><p>Tony pulled out and zipped himself back up. He took a second to admire Peter bent over the dinner table, pants around his thighs and come dripping out of him. He pulled Peter’s pants up for him, and the boy just lay there collecting himself.</p><p>Tony knew he’d really gotten his message across when Peter didn’t even complain about not getting to come. He considered getting Peter off later…maybe when the mess all over the floor was cleaned up.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. Daddy!Tony Takes Little!Peter to Build a Bear</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Original Prompt: Tony spoils his baby rotten and takes him to Build a Bear for his birthday.</p><p>Warnings: Age Play/Regression. (If you want, it is possible to read this as if Peter was actually Tony's young son.)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Daddy.” Peter tugged on Tony’s sweater. “Where are we going?”</p><p>“I have something special planned for you,” Tony explained. He strapped Peter into the backseat of the car and did up his seatbelt for him. “For your birthday.”</p><p>“Yay!” Peter cheered. “You remembered.”</p><p>“Of course I did.” Tony smiled, putting his fingers under the boy’s chin lovingly.</p><p>“I wish Mr. Happy was driving us today,” Peter pouted. “I want you to sit in the backseat with me.”</p><p>“Me too,” Tony agreed, getting into the driver’s seat. “But I like being alone with you better. Even if it means we can’t sit together.”</p><p>“I guess,” Peter conceded. “So where are we going?”</p><p>“I’ll give you a hint.” Tony eyed Peter in the rearview. “Bear with me, it could take a second for me to think of something that won’t give it a way.”</p><p>Peter bit his lip while he thought.</p><p>“There’s lots of stuffing to do there,” Tony continued.</p><p>“Stuffing like Thanksgiving?” Peter’s eyes lit up.</p><p>“Stuffing like stuffed animals,” Tony grinned.</p><p>“No way!” Peter beamed. “Build a Bear? Tell me it’s true, Daddy. I don’t believe this.”</p><p>“Start thinking of what you might want to make,” Tony suggested.</p><p>“I already know what I wanna make,” Peter said. “Gosh I’m so lucky.”</p><p>“Why’s that, Pumpkin?” Tony wondered.</p><p>“I have the best Daddy in the world.”</p><p>Tony couldn’t help that he teared up a bit. He was only human.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“I think it’s ready.” Peter held up the bear in front of Tony for inspection.</p><p>“Okay.” Tony nodded, “Let’s go get it every outfit they have. Just in case you want to change it.”</p><p>“No, it’s already perfect.” Peter shook his head.</p><p>“It’s your birthday, though. I have to get you more than one bear,” Tony argued.</p><p>“I only want one bear,” Peter explained. “You can get me different things from somewhere else.”</p><p>Tony shook his head. “Such a stubborn little boy.”</p><p>Peter shrugged without arguing. “If I built this does that mean I’m like you? An engine ear?”</p><p>Tony chuckled, “You bet.”</p><p>Peter nodded seriously. “Good.”</p><p>Tony brought the little bear up to the front checkout while he held Peter’s hand.</p><p>“Our special edition Iron Man bear,” the girl said. “A great choice.”</p><p>“Iron Man is the best.” Peter smiled at the cashier.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is one of my faves. So damn cute!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. Manipulative!Tony and Hesitant!Peter + Sex While May's in the Next Room</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Original Prompt: More manipulative Tony? Maybe Peter doesn't want to do stuff with May in the next room, but Tony wheedles and pouts like 'don't you trust me? Just the tip' stuff?</p><p>Warnings: Dubious Consent. Manipulation. Barebacking. Come as Lube.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Come on, stop it,” Peter whined.</p><p>“Stop what?” Tony asked, grabbing Peter’s ass through his jeans.</p><p>“I only just got her to trust me with keeping the door closed,” Peter explained. “If she hears us you won’t be able to come over.”</p><p>“Oh, please.” Tony chuckled and squeeze Peter again. “She can’t stop me.”</p><p>“I can,” Peter argued.</p><p>“Don’t be like that,” Tony complained. “I’m just trying to make you feel good.”</p><p>“You do,” Peter admitted. “You just can’t. Not here.”</p><p>“Fine.” Tony sighed. “I’ll just give you a backrub or something. I just want to put my hands on you.”</p><p>“Okay. I’ll allow it.” Peter laughed, turning his body so he was face down on the bed.</p><p>“Thank you. Something to keep me going,” Tony said, lifting up Peter’s shirt around his shoulders.</p><p>He started slow, pressing his fingers into Peter’s shoulder blades and down his spine. “Is this okay, baby?”</p><p>“Mhmm.” Peter sighed into the mattress.</p><p>“God, just looking at your skin makes me so hot.” Tony dragged his nails down Peter’s body. “Are you sure we can’t?”</p><p>“Oh my God. No. I already told you.”</p><p>“Don’t you trust me?” Tony asked, slipping his hand under Peter’s waistband. It was almost too easy to reach his hole. “She won’t hear us.”</p><p>“Ugh. I don’t know, Tony. It’s too risky.”</p><p>“I know, baby, but I need to do it. Feel how hard I am.” Tony unzipped his pants and pulled himself out. He was already straddling Peter, so pressing his cock into the boy’s back was just a natural movement.</p><p>Peter clutched his sheets at only the feeling of Tony’s hardness on his back. It was so hot, and he could feel the air cooling the sticky trail of pre-come that Tony had left behind.</p><p>“Just let me put it in a little bit. Get me off,” Tony suggested. “I’m already so close. You just make me crazy.”</p><p>Peter didn’t answer.</p><p>“Pete, please? Pretty please?” Tony begged, dragging his dick across Peter’s lower back. He slapped it on the boy’s jeans a couple of times. “I love you.”</p><p>“Fuck. Fine.”</p><p>“Mmmm, perfection,” Tony said, pulling down Peter’s pants in a swift motion. “I won’t even go in. I’ll just fuck your rim.”</p><p>Peter mashed his face into the pillow while Tony ran his cock up and down the space between his cheeks. Every so often the head would catch on his hole, and the sensation went straight to his cock.</p><p>Tony was going to owe him big time.</p><p>“Yes, baby,” Tony whispered. “See? We’re being so quiet. You’re being so good.”</p><p>Peter rolled his eyes, but he couldn’t even feel annoyed because his own dick was pushing into his sheets at just the right angle.</p><p>“Ohh, almost there, almost there,” Tony chanted, digging his hands into Peter’s hips while he fucked his ass. “Come on, say something. Pete. Help me.”</p><p>“Just put it in, I don’t care,” Peter muttered. “I’m close too.”</p><p>“Fuck I don’t deserve you,” Tony sighed, not wasting any more time. “Just the tip. I promise.” He guided his head past Peter’s tight hole and held himself there while he stroked his shaft. He was inside of Peter so shallowly that half of his come went inside the boy and half of it just spurted back onto his own dick. With his come there to ease the way, Tony pushed inside Peter as deep as he could go. “Shhh, shhh. Breathe, baby boy.”</p><p>“Damn it, Tony,” Peter rasped.</p><p>“God, it feels so good it hurts,” Tony complained. “I don’t know how long I can go.” He started thrusting even though he’d already come. He’d used the last moments of his hardness to get his boy off before he became useless.</p><p>“Yeah, right there.” Peter nodded, reaching under his body to jerk himself.</p><p>Tony was almost in tears when Peter’s body finally tensed. The boy came, white-knuckling the sheets, trying to keep quiet.</p><p>“Oh thank God,” Tony sighed, pulling out of Peter and collapsing beside him on the tiny bed.</p><p>“You asked for it.” Peter grinned, rolling onto his side and throwing a leg and an arm over Tony’s spent body.</p><p>“You’re evil,” Tony complimented.</p><p>“So are you.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. Over Sensitive!Peter and Caring!Tony + Crying + Daddy Kink</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Original Prompt: Peter being a sobbing mess in Tony’s lap and begging for more and Tony rubbing his back and saying stuff like “Shhh it’s okay baby boy, your okay”.</p><p>Warnings: Crying Kink. Over-sensitivity. Daddy Kink.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first time Tony had ever fucked Peter, he was terrified that he’d hurt the boy. They’d gone into it after months of dancing around each other. They’d gone into it knowing full well that Peter was more than sensitive. Anything that Tony did to him registered as intense. Soft kisses and light touches felt electric to Peter.</p><p>Tony fucking Peter was too much for the boy to handle. It wasn’t that it hurt, it just felt so good.</p><p>Tony had gotten used to the tears. Now he recognized them for what they were. Proof that he made Peter feel good.</p><p>No matter how much Peter sobbed or how desperate he was for Tony to ease up, he never let himself ask Tony to stop. He always begged for more. Even when his body decided he’d had enough, his mind wasn’t even close to being done.</p><p>Tony had gotten so good at aftercare he probably deserved an award.</p><p>“Baby? Pete? You still with me?” Tony whispered. He made his voice so quiet that he could barely hear it. Everything was louder and rougher when Peter was over-stimulated. He could probably hear across the block. See the individual fibres of the sheets beneath him.</p><p>Peter wept openly. “Daddy. Please. I need…I need more, but I c-can’t. Help me.”</p><p>Tony cradled Peter in his lap, “It’s okay, baby boy. You’re safe. I’ll give you anything you want.”</p><p>Peter’s tears were hot on Tony’s bare chest. The air in the room cooled them quickly. He wanted to kiss the tears away from Peter’s cheeks. He knew the tears were good, but they still broke is heart.</p><p>He couldn’t help it. No matter how many times he saw Peter in this state.</p><p>Peter sobbed and clung to Tony, his hands gripping the man so tightly his skin was starting to bruise.</p><p>“I want more. Please. Please. Don’t say no. I need more,” Peter cried.</p><p>“Okay baby, okay,” Tony soothed. He kissed Peter’s forehead and then followed up by pressing kisses against Peter’s tear-stained skin. He licked away the salt as delicately as he could.</p><p>“Daddy, give me more.” Peter crawled out of Tony’s lap and back onto the bed. He stuck his ass in the air. His hole was already pink and used, but that didn’t matter to him. He’d take it all night. Take it until he had no more tears left to cry.</p><p>“Yeah, baby boy. I will,” Tony assured Peter, ghosting his fingertips across the boy’s hips. “As long as you want it.”</p><p>Peter clutched at the sheets and cried into the mattress while Tony continued to fuck him. Nothing had ever hurt so good.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. Manipulative!Tony + Shy!Peter in a Public Bathroom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Original Prompt: Tony manipulates a super shy Peter into having sex in the bathroom during a fundraiser party.</p><p>Manipulation. Semi public sex. Bathroom Sex. Dub-Con.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“How we doing, Pete?” Tony asked, slipping an arm around the boy as soon as his colleagues had walked away to go mingle elsewhere.</p><p>Peter shrugged. “Kind of bored. How are you?”</p><p>“Bored?” Tony raised his eyebrows. “Why?”</p><p>“I never know what to say to these guys. It’s awkward.”</p><p>Tony nodded. “I know. We’ll leave soon, ‘kay?”</p><p>Peter smiled. “Okay.”</p><p>“Hey, come with me to the bathroom a sec,” Tony suggested, tightening his grip around Peter’s waist.</p><p>“Sure,” Peter agreed, not thinking anything of it.</p><p>Tony led Peter away to the bathroom, barely containing his wolf’s grin from the boy. Peter had no idea what he was in for.</p><p>Tony waited to see if Peter approached a urinal before making his move.</p><p>It looked like Peter was just going to wash his hands and wait, so Tony changed tactics. “Oh shit.”</p><p>“What?” Peter asked worriedly.</p><p>“I think something’s wrong with my vest.” Tony frowned. “You mind helping me?”</p><p>“What do you want me to do?”</p><p>“I think it’s caught on something, but if I try to do it myself, it’ll rip.”</p><p>Peter went to put his hands on Tony’s chest to adjust the buttons of the waistcoat, but Tony stopped him. “Not here, I don’t want anyone to see my wardrobe malfunction. The stall.” Tony gestured.</p><p>Peter looked around nervously. “Are you sure? It’s gonna look bad if we’re together in a stall.”</p><p>Tony waved his concern away. “Not if we hurry up before anyone can walk in. It’ll just take a second.”</p><p>As soon as Peter was in the stall, Tony pressed him against the partition and kissed him.</p><p>“Mmm, wait.” Peter pushed Tony away. “We can’t. Let me fix you shirt.”</p><p>“Oh come on,” Tony insisted, pressing his hips against Peter’s. “You said you were bored. You had nothing to say to those idiots. Let’s have our bodies do the talking,” Tony teased.</p><p>“Oh my God, did you seriously just say that?” Peter blushed.</p><p>“I want you, Pete,” Tony pressed his clothed cock into Peter’s. “We can be quick about it. I bet no one will even come in.”</p><p>Peter considered it, letting the feeling of Tony’s erection urge him on. “No.” he shook his head, “We can’t.”</p><p>“I bet you’re still open from this afternoon,” Tony purred, slipping his hand around to Peter’s ass and inside his pants. It was nothing to put a finger inside him.</p><p>Peter’s knees buckled, but Tony held him up.</p><p>“Let me,” Tony whispered. “I’ll come inside you, and then you’ll have a nice distraction from boring shop talk. You’ll be able to feel me for the rest of the party.”</p><p>Peter bit his lip, trying to fight his desire. Tony had his finger inside of him as just the right angle.</p><p>“What if someone hears us?” Peter whispered.</p><p>“I can be quiet,” Tony promised. “Can you?”</p><p>Peter smoothed his hair back. “I don’t know, Mr. Stark.”</p><p>Tony frowned, pulling back from Peter. He spun him around to face the wall and pressed up against him so he could push his restrained dick into the groove of his ass.</p><p>“What’s stopping you, baby?” Tony wondered. “You don’t need to be shy around me.”</p><p>Peter whimpered. “I don’t want to get caught.”</p><p>“I promise I’ll be quiet. I’ll even hold my hand against your mouth to keep you quiet. We won’t get caught. It’s impossible.”</p><p>Tony grinned and thanked his luck that nobody had come into the bathroom yet. “I’m just teasing you with all of this, baby…I locked the door as soon as we came in. Why do you think no one’s come in yet?”</p><p>“Oh.” Peter smiled, bring his hands up to rest on the wall.</p><p>“Yeah. Oh,” Tony agreed.</p><p>“I’m glad you were just joking because I definitely wouldn’t have done it unless I knew for sure the door was locked,” Peter admitted.</p><p>“I told you, I was just teasing you,” Tony assured. “Now come on. Let’s do this. It’s a thank you for coming to this boring party with me.”</p><p>“All right.” Peter gave in, sticking ass back to rub at Tony’s crotch.</p><p>“Good boy,” Tony complimented. He spit on his hand as soon as Peter’s ass was bare. He grabbed himself to spread around his saliva, and then he was in.</p><p>“Fuck yeah,” Tony whispered, pushing forward. “I already wanna come.”</p><p>Peter dug his nails into the wall, trying to be quiet as possible. His heart skipped a beat when he heard someone open the door to the bathroom. Another man came in a moment later.</p><p>Tony grinned behind Peter, thrusting in even harder to keep Peter focused. It was too late for him to turn back now. Tony took mercy on the boy and reached around his body to jerk him off.</p><p>Peter pressed his forehead into the stall while he spurted his release. He looked down at the floor to see Tony’s spread feet behind his and his come dripping down the wall. He turned red when someone entered the stall next to them.</p><p>“Just a second,” Tony breathed, holding perfectly still. He made a tight ring with his fingers right at the base of his cock to keep him from climaxing too soon.</p><p>As soon as he heard the toilet flush, he let himself go, pumping his come into Peter while the boy clung to the wall. He allowed himself a groan as he finished, not really caring if the sound of the toilet was enough to conceal his noise.</p><p>Peter looked sated, but annoyed when he turned around. “You said you locked the door,” he complained before smacking Tony on the arm.</p><p>“I locked this door.” Tony gestured. “Nobody came into the stall. Did they?”</p><p>Peter raised his eyebrows in disbelief. “I hate you.”</p><p>Tony blew him a kiss.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. Post IW Reunion + First Kiss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Original Prompt: A really sad one where it’s after Infinity War, and Tony is extremely sad. Then Peter comes back, and they're both crying. They finally kiss.</p><p>Original Author's Note:<br/>For the purposes of this drabble, I’m working with the notion that everyone who died was resurrected, but not through use of the time stone. So, the people who survived and the people who died don’t just go back to normal like it never happened…the people who died come back and time has passed… Everyone remembers what went down. Also, the resurrected people come back to life in the same place they died, so…that can be extremely inconvenient.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony had thought he’d seen it all when he’d flown a nuke into space to save New York. He thought maybe there was a chance for him to lead a simpler life after Ultron was defeated. He figured he’d probably earned some sort of respite after all the threats he’d been bombarded with over the years, but things kept happening. One right after another as if his anxiety wasn’t bad enough. One of the toughest blows was finding out his parents hadn’t died accidentally.</p><p>None of it compared to losing Peter.</p><p>He’d felt fear during his captivity. Hopelessness when his suit started to fail him. Terror when the Chitauri invaded his home. Shame when Ultron went wrong. Desperation when the Avengers disbanded. Tony didn’t have a word for how he felt now. Devastated didn’t begin to cover it.</p><p>The worst part about defeating Thanos and restoring the lives of those lost in the war was that the people who’d survived the Snap had pretty much moved on. Parents who’d lost children decided to try for babies. Spouses who’d lost their partners found other people to be with. Bosses found replacement employees. People were moving on with their lives while the remaining Avengers fought to resurrect the fallen.</p><p>When all the lost people returned…they found they didn’t quite fit in the same way they had before.</p><p>They’d been replaced. Forgotten. Mourned. The holes they’d left by dying could no longer be filled by them. They were different now. The people they’d left behind were different.</p><p>When Peter came back, Tony hadn’t even been close to letting him go. He’d been craving the boy’s return before the dust had even settled. Listening to old messages and reading old texts helped Tony feel like the kid was still with him. Tony had a Peter-shaped hole, and no matter what, Tony was going to make sure Peter filled it.</p><p>Tony wasn’t sure where Peter would appear after the Avengers had reversed the desolation caused by the Snap. He’d prepared to return to Titan, and he’d prepared to fly to Queens, the compound, Midtown Tech, or anywhere around the world on a moment’s notice. It was tricky to resurrect billions of people at one time because many of them had disappeared from cars and all sorts of places and situations. Bringing people back could kill them. It would create disaster. But it was necessary.</p><p>It took weeks for the chaos to die down. People had been brought back exactly where they’d turned to dust, so travellers had to fly back to their own countries. People who’d disappeared wearing shorts returned to winter temperatures. So many misplaced people was dually amusing and terrifying.</p><p>When Tony realized people were appearing where they’d died, he started his plotted course to Titan without blinking. He’d had nothing but time to design space-compatible suits for himself and for Peter. He’d also modified a Quinjet for the journey—just in case the Guardians were hitching a ride.</p><p>He just hoped Quill and the Gang didn’t try to get crafty and leave Titan with Peter. Tony was praying that Peter stayed put long enough for him to get there.</p><p>Tony broke Titan’s atmosphere a few hours after he’d left Earth. The suit had held up nicely, and he had nothing on his mind but locating Peter. It sent a chill down Tony’s spine to know that Peter could probably sense him coming. Tony didn’t process the <em>I’m coming, baby</em> his mind supplied when he hit the ground. All he could concentrate on was the idea of seeing Peter again.</p><p>Peter was already waiting, of course.</p><p>“Mr. Stark!” Peter broke into a run.</p><p>“Kid!” Tony grinned, allowing his suit to retreat into the housing unit on his chest. He caught Peter after the boy had decided to take a running leap into his arms.</p><p>“You’re here,” Peter said, wrapping his legs and arms around Tony’s torso. He hadn’t had time to think before he’d jumped. Their position was undoubtedly romantic, but neither of them moved to part.</p><p>“So are you,” Tony supplied.</p><p>“I…I don’t know what to say.” Peter shook his head. “Tony. I missed you. I missed you so much…I can’t—”</p><p>Tony didn’t let Peter finish before he kissed him. Months of agony faded away and Tony could feel Peter fitting quite snugly back into the hole he’d left in his heart.</p><p>Peter kissed back, not caring what the audience behind him was thinking.</p><p>“I missed you, kid. Probably too much,” Tony offered.</p><p>“That’s okay.” Peter smiled, detaching himself from Tony. He made up for the distance by grabbing Tony’s hand. “I’m glad.”</p><p>“Shit,” Tony blurted when he saw Strange and the Guardians staring at him.</p><p>“Stark,” Dr. Strange greeted. His smirk was knowing.</p><p>Quill grinned appreciatively. “Nice,” he offered. Drax and Mantis looked around errantly.</p><p>“You knew?” Tony asked Strange when they were on the jet back to Earth. Quill, Drax, and Mantis accompanied them to reunite with Groot and Rocket. “You saw this?”</p><p>Stephen shrugged, eyeing Peter and Tony where they stood before him. They were pretty much attached at the hip. “It was the only way.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Wow looks like I got a lot of stuff right even though I wrote this before Endgame! Damn, this was such a treat to read. MARVEL HIRE ME PLS. THX.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. Daddy!Tony + Little!Peter + Sexual Age Play/Regression</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Original Prompt: Fluffy and hot age play/regression</p><p>Tony gives Peter a bath. Peter is curious about Tony's nudity and asks if he can touch Daddy's private parts...</p><p>Warnings: Sexual Age Play/Regression. Daddy Kink.</p><p>*This drabble probably isn't for everyone. It has sexual age daddy/little play, so Peter is technically of age and consenting, but it has manipulative/molestation vibes to it because Peter's pretending to be very young and naive, so read at your own risk please. :)*</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“All clean, all clean,” Peter sang. He was gliding his toy boats across the surface of the bath water.</p><p>“Daddy, where’s the ducky?” He stuck out his lower lip.</p><p>A rubber duck had gone rogue behind him undetected.</p><p>Tony smiled from his place on the bathmat. He was still in his dress shirt and slacks, but he had rolled the sleeves up to his elbows to keep them out of the water. “It’s behind you, bud.”</p><p>“Silly ducky!” Peter splashed the water.</p><p>“I know,” Tony agreed. “It has to be pretty stupid to try and get away from the cutest little boy in New York.”</p><p>Peter giggled. “Yeah!”</p><p>“You about ready to get out of the tub?” Tony asked.</p><p>Peter weaved his body through the water so that the water started swishing around roughly. “Tidal wave!” Some of the water came close to splashing over the edge of the tub, but Tony had only partially filled it to avoid wet floors. Peter always got excited at bath time. The best thing about being a billionaire’s little boy was that the tub itself and the amount of toys to play with were ample. It might’ve been more accurate to call the tub a pool.</p><p>“Should we start search and rescue?” Tony asked. “There a lifeguard or something around here?”</p><p>Peter deliberated, “You’re a grown up! You could help the duckies get safe.”</p><p>Tony nodded seriously. “The burdens a hero must face.”</p><p>Peter bit back a smile while Tony ripped opened his shirt and tore off his pants.</p><p>“Help is on the way,” Tony assured, stepping into the bath carefully.</p><p>“Watch your butt!” Peter shouted, snatching a boat out of the way.</p><p>“Daddy? Can I ask you a question?” Peter said after they had finished guiding both the ducks and the boats to safety on the edge of the tub.</p><p>“Sure,” Tony replied.</p><p>“How come you still have your shorts on?” Peter looked down at his own naked body.</p><p>Tony raised his eyebrows. “Is this the part where I make a joke about sea monsters?”</p><p>Peter’s eyes twinkled. “What do you mean?”</p><p>Tony sucked his bottom lip into his mouth. “You want me to take these off?” He gestured under the water to his boxers.</p><p>Peter nodded innocently. “I don’t want to be the only one naked.”</p><p>Tony shook his head fondly while he slid off his underwear.</p><p>“Whoa.” Peter’s eyes widened. He stared openly at Tony’s dick.</p><p>Tony wanted to laugh. As if it wasn’t anything Peter hadn’t seen before.</p><p>“You’re cute,” Tony offered.</p><p>“Can I…” Peter trailed off and averted his eyes. “Can I touch it?”</p><p>Tony shrugged. “If you want to.”</p><p>Peter looked deep in concentration while he reached beneath the water between Tony’s legs.</p><p>Tony sighed when Peter wrapped a hand around his dick.</p><p>“Wow,” Peter breathed in fascination. “It’s just like mine. But bigger!”</p><p>Tony chuckled. “Satisfied?”</p><p>“No.” Peter shook his head. He kept touching it. “It’s getting harder, Daddy. What does that mean?”</p><p>Tony leaned back against the tub and spread his legs farther apart. “Means you’re doing a good job, sweetheart.”</p><p>“Oh?” Peter smirked.</p><p>Tony nodded. He was fully hard now. “Do you maybe wanna keep going?”</p><p>“Is that okay? I like how you feel, but I don’t you to be mad at me or something.” Peter took his hands off Tony and waited for more reassurance.</p><p>“I wouldn’t be mad. I promise,” Tony assured. “You’re a good boy.”</p><p>“Really?” Peter giggled, splashing again in the water. “Thank you, thank you, thank you. This is so fun!”</p><p>Tony’s stomach clenched when Peter took his dick back into his hands. He moved his hand back and forth along Tony’s shaft. It was smooth to begin with, but the water made everything easier.</p><p>“Is this still good?” Peter asked hesitantly.</p><p>“Yeah,” Tony choked. “Yes.”</p><p>Peter nodded, beginning to move his hand back and forth over Tony’s cock even faster.</p><p>“I’m gonna come,” Tony announced after a few minutes, his abs clenching and unclenching. The water was rippling and splashing around them violently now. Peter was going to town.</p><p>“Come?” Peter asked worriedly. His expression was fearful, but he tightened his grip and showed special attention to the head of Tony’s cock. He knew what he was doing.</p><p>“Yeah, baby.” Tony bit his lip. “Oh!”</p><p>“Cool!” Peter gasped.</p><p>Tony’s semen shot into the water turning it cloudy in places. Peter looked like he was over the moon with elation. As if he’d never seen anything so cool in his life.</p><p>“Whoa!” Peter cheered, slowing his strokes down to work Tony through his climax gently. “That was awesome. Can mine do that?”</p><p>Tony exhaled roughly. “Want to find out, Pete?”</p><p>Peter nodded eagerly. “Yes please, Daddy.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0046"><h2>46. Mafia!Tony + Sugar Baby!Peter + Daddy Kink</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Original Prompt: Protective Mafia Tony gets a little peeved with scrumptious Sugar Baby Peter because he won't take his safety seriously. &gt;:)</p><p>Warnings: Daddy Kink.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter was rounding the corner, on the way to Delmar’s when the Rolls Royce pulled up. He immediately perked up, approaching the back passenger window with a shy smile.</p><p>“Hi, Daddy,” Peter greeted.</p><p>“Baby,” Tony responded shortly.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” Peter frowned.</p><p>“What’d I tell you about walking the streets alone?”</p><p>Peter ducked his head. “You said not to.”</p><p>Tony nodded. “Right. Because?”</p><p>“It’s not safe,” Peter sighed.</p><p>“So how come my boys said you left school on foot instead of calling a car?”</p><p>Peter shrugged. “I don’t know,” he whispered.</p><p>“You don’t know? Or you don’t want to tell your daddy you made a mistake.”</p><p>“The second one.” Peter bit his lip. “Are you mad?”</p><p>“No,” Tony decided. “I was worried.”</p><p>“Well I was just going to get a sandwich. If you wait for me I’ll come back with one for you too.” Peter batted his eyelashes.</p><p>Tony licked his lips. “You know what I like, baby.” He slipped Peter a one-hundred-dollar bill.</p><p>“Thank you, Daddy.” Peter brushed Tony’s fingertips before accepting the bill. “I promise I’ll make it up to you.”</p><p>“Damn right,” Tony agreed, rolling up the window.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Peter pouted when Tony prevented him from unzipping his pants. “What’s wrong? I told you I was going to make it up to you.”</p><p>“Bad babies don’t get to suck my cock,” Tony explained. “I won’t reward you for ignoring my rules.”</p><p>Peter nodded. “I understand.”</p><p>Tony wrapped his arm around Peter, pulling him closer. “I’m not trying to hurt you. I want to keep you safe. That’s why Daddy has rules, baby boy. You know that.”</p><p>“I know,” Peter agreed. “I just want to make you happy.”</p><p>“You do. That’s why I try so hard to make sure you stay alive. Lots of bad people would want to take you away from me, and I won’t let that happen.”</p><p>Peter clung to Tony’s chest, angling his mouth so it was right by the man’s ear. “Do you want me to ride you? I’ll make up for what I did. I promise.”</p><p>Tony pulled Peter onto his lap, unable to resist. “Fuck yes.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Peter sighed in relief. “I wore your favourite plug. I was waiting for this all day.”</p><p>“God, I might be bad, but I think you’re the devil.” Tony groaned when Peter sank onto his cock.</p><p>“You taught me well, Daddy.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0047"><h2>47. FTM Trans!Peter + Protective!Tony</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Original Prompt: Trans Peter and very protective, supportive Tony, like maybe Tony gets angry when people say anything bad about Pete being trans, and so Peter needs to get his fuckin dog bitch because he do bite.</p><p>Warnings: Transphobia. Bullying. Asshole!Flash.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter didn’t let go of Tony’s hand once while they walked through the suit shop. He’d never been in a store so fancy before, and certainly not in a store just for suits…and especially not when he was getting one for himself. Peter was beside himself with nerves and excitement.</p><p>“Pick anything you like,” Tony encouraged. “I reserve the right to veto, but I’ll try my best not to.”</p><p>Peter smiled. “I don’t know, Mr. Stark. I’ve never worn a suit before. It’s all new, you know?”</p><p>Tony nodded. “We’ll sort it out as we go along. I’ve never dressed anyone before either, so we’re in the same boat.”</p><p>Peter was already out of sorts, but it didn’t help when he heard the bell above the door jingle. More people in the store. He looked down at his body, what if they could see his binding lines or the way his figure wasn’t straight up and down? What if they knew?</p><p>Tony put a comforting hand on Peter’s shoulder. “I can slip the salesman a bill. Close the store so we have it to ourselves.”</p><p>“It’s okay.” Peter shook his head. “I have to get used to this.”</p><p>“Let me know.”</p><p>Peter froze when he heard the other customers approach the display next to him. <em>It’s okay. They can’t tell. Don’t worry.</em></p><p>Peter glanced across the store to see Tony talking with the tailor. His stomach dropped when he saw who the new customers were. Flash and his dad.</p><p>“What up?” Flash greeted.</p><p>Peter shrugged, willing the boy to go away. It was bad enough he had to deal with Flash at school, but now on the weekend too?</p><p>“Surprised to see you in a store for men, Parker. I think with a curvy body like that, dresses might be more cut out for you.”</p><p>Peter bit his lip. He didn’t even know what to say back. He never knew what to say. Wasn’t Flash right, after all?</p><p>“I’ve seen your rack before…it’s a shame that–”</p><p>Peter waited for Flash to finish his sentence, but he didn’t get the chance. He watched Tony grab Flash’s crotch and twist. “Finish the sentence. I’ll rip it off, I promise you.”</p><p>“Whoa, whoa.” Peter held up his hands. “It’s okay, Mr. Stark.”</p><p>Tony squeezed Flash harder. “Do you want to know what it’s like not to feel like a man?”</p><p>“No!” Flash cried. “Please, no.”</p><p>Peter watched Flash’s dad approach in terror. Fuck, what if Tony got in trouble for this? Because of him.</p><p>“What the hell’s going on here?”</p><p>Peter couldn’t speak.</p><p>“Just teaching it some manners,” Tony remarked, letting go of Flash and looking pointedly at Flash’s father. “Somebody else forgot to.”</p><p>“Let’s go, Peter.”</p><p>“Holy shit.” Peter looked behind him as Tony pulled him out of the store. “Mr. Stark that was…you didn’t have to do that for me.”</p><p>“Don’t be ridiculous,” Tony said, squeezing Peter’s hand. “I wouldn’t let anyone fuck with you.”</p><p>“I don’t understand, though,” Peter admitted. “Why do you care so much?”</p><p>“Because. You’re my best guy, and you know, if I was in your situation…I would hope that someone would do the same for me.”</p><p>Peter shook his head. “Well, I can barely stand up for myself. I doubt I could stand up for you.”</p><p>Tony smirked. “You might get the chance in court. They might slap me with an assault charge.”</p><p>“But I didn’t see anything,” Peter laughed.</p><p>“Exactly,” Tony agreed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0048"><h2>48. Peter Gives Tony Road Head + Praise Kink</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Original Prompt: Peter praises everything about Tony.</p><p>Warnings: Road Head. Body Worship. Praise Kink.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony tried to keep his eyes on the road, but his passenger was being very distracting.</p><p>“Can I help you?” Tony teased, throwing a glance at Peter. The boy was blatantly staring.</p><p>“Probably,” Peter admitted.</p><p>Tony raised his eyebrows.</p><p>“Your arms,” Peter said after a moment. “You shouldn’t be allowed to wear sleeves. Ever.” He dragged a hand from Tony’s fingertips on the wheel all the way to his shoulder. “You’re so muscular.”</p><p>Tony rolled his eyes. “That’s kind of you.”</p><p>“Oh please. Just take the compliment.” Peter shook his head at Tony’s obvious disbelief.</p><p>“Your driving side profile? Even better,” Peter continued. “That jawline could cut glass.” He moved his hand from Tony’s shoulder and up to his neck. He traced along Tony’s groomed facial hair.</p><p>“Your pouty lips.” Peter shook his head reverently. “It’s not fair how hot you are.”</p><p>Tony swallowed. “Keep it in your pants, Parker.”</p><p>“I’m serious,” Peter insisted. “You’re so sexy. Almost 50, and you could give anybody a run for their money. Everybody wishes they were you, Mr. Stark.”</p><p>Tony gripped the wheel a little tighter.</p><p>“You know what the best part of you is?” Peter asked.</p><p>“This a trick question?” Tony tried.</p><p>Peter waited.</p><p>“I don’t know. My bank account?”</p><p>“Nope.” Peter trailed his hand lower, reaching Tony’s chest.</p><p>“My heart?” Tony raised his eyebrows.</p><p>“Yeah.” Peter batted his eyelashes, “and you know what I like just as much as that?”</p><p>Tony frowned. “Please don’t say my feet.”</p><p>“Your cock.” He put his hand on Tony’s thigh and inward, grazing over the man’s bulge.</p><p>“I could’ve guessed that.” Tony tried to keep his cool, but he was already getting hard.</p><p>“You know how much I love all of you?” Peter asked.</p><p>“It’s not really clear right now? You might have to show me.” Tony grinned.</p><p>Peter sat up in his seat until he was able to lean comfortably over the gearshift and get his mouth around Tony’s cock.</p><p>He sucked Tony back eagerly, not caring that his ass was up in the air and perfectly visible to other drivers. Good thing Tony could tint his windows with a push of a button. Then again, just because he could didn’t mean he would…</p><p>Tony kept his eyes on the road, trying to focus on driving and Peter’s mouth simultaneously. He couldn’t help but glance down every so often. Peter’s brunette head in his lap was a beautiful sight.</p><p>Tony reached over with his right hand and rested it on Peter’s waist.</p><p>“You know what else I love?” Peter mumbled, pulling off Tony to catch his breath.</p><p>“No, kid. What?” Tony bit his lip.</p><p>“Your hands. I like feeling your fingers inside me. On me. I like holding your hands. I like what you make with your hands.”</p><p>Tony tried not to react when Peter licked the head of his cock. He should’ve pulled over. But there was no fun in that. Getting head from Peter Parker was worth any accident.</p><p>“Everything about you is perfect.” Peter took his mouth off Tony so he could speak, but he rubbed the head of Tony’s dick across his cheeks and the outer edges of his lips. He didn’t want to neglect Tony for a second.</p><p>Peter dragged his tongue back and forth. He circled around the head and flicked his tongue at the slit.</p><p>He took the entire thing to the back of his throat, all the way to the bottom of Tony’s shaft and stayed there for as long as it took for Tony to come. He swallowed everything up as neatly as he could manage before pulling off.</p><p>“I love your come, too,” Peter said, zipping the man back up. “You taste so sweet.”</p><p>“Get over here and share, then,” Tony suggested.</p><p>Peter leaned over the console to kiss his man. He groaned when Tony ran his tongue along his teeth and sucked at his tongue.</p><p>“We’re almost home,” Tony announced when Peter returned to a somewhat normal sitting position.</p><p>“You gonna show me how much you like me?” Peter teased. He knew that he could count on Tony to return his praises once they got back home.</p><p>“Close.” Tony quirked his lips. “I’m gonna show you how much I love you.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0049"><h2>49. Tony and Peter+ Web Bondage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Original Prompt: Web bondage?</p><p>Warnings: Bondage. Sexual Use of Webshooters.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oh boy, the actual first Starker story I ever wrote. :/</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony waited for Peter on the bed. He stroked himself while he watched Peter put his webshooters on. The boy looked more than sexy. He was completely naked. His bracelets with the web fluid were all he wore.</p><p>“Ready?” Peter asked, aiming his hand at Tony.</p><p>Tony nodded hungrily, taking his hand off his cock and putting it in front of the bedpost. Peter shot his web at him, adhering his hand to the bed. He strained against it to no avail. Peter did the other one.</p><p>Peter walked over to Tony with a smirk. He had his hand on his dick, stroking it for no reason, really. There was no way he was going to go soft while looking at Tony.</p><p>Peter flipped onto the bed, landing over Tony’s body. He sat down on the man’s cock slowly. Tony bucked at the sensation, pulling at his restraints.</p><p>Peter’s eyes shone with mischief. He smirked while he lifted himself off Tony. He felt his hole protest at the loss.</p><p>“Hey,” Tony whined. “Get back here.”</p><p>The boy just laughed, aiming his web shooters at Tony. He let loose, completely webbing the man up until nothing but his dick was visible.</p><p>“Are you serious?” Tony said.</p><p>“Stop complaining, or I’ll web your mouth up too, Mr. Stark,” Peter warned.</p><p>Tony didn’t say anything, and Peter came back to sit down.</p><p>“Fuck, so tight,” Tony bit.</p><p>“It’s even better when you can’t move. I’ll do the work,” Peter said.</p><p>All Tony could do was sit there and take it while Peter rode his dick. The boy didn’t even break a sweat while he lifted himself up and down.</p><p>“God, you’re amazing.” Tony squeezed his eyes shut. “You could do this all day couldn’t you?”</p><p>“I could. How long do you think you’d last?” Peter teased.</p><p>Tony groaned when Peter punctuated his sentence by squeezing his ass just as he pulled off the tip.</p><p>“Probably not long,” Tony panted.</p><p>It was even more difficult for Tony once Peter started touching his dick again.</p><p>“Open your mouth,” Peter suggested.</p><p>Tony obeyed immediately. He was glad that Peter hadn’t webbed his mouth shut.</p><p>Peter kept rocking his hips back and forth while he jacked himself. “Nhhhgh. Yesss,” Peter moaned as he came. He aimed it at Tony’s open mouth, most of it hitting his mark. The rest just spattered across the man’s webbed chest.</p><p>“Oh fuck yes,” Tony approved, licking his lips. He could feel Peter’s tight hole clenching around his cock. It sent him over the edge. He came inside Peter with the taste of the boy’s own come still on his lips.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0050"><h2>50. Tony Calls Peter Sweetheart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Original Prompt: Peter gets super flustered by Tony calling him sweetheart, and he tries to hide it at first.</p><p>Warnings: Fluff. Excess Cheesiness. Pet Names.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter might’ve had superhuman abilities, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t accident prone. He tripped sometimes. He hit his elbow on door frames. Nobody was perfect.</p><p>Tony was always gracious about Peter’s spills and never made fun of him. The most he ever reacted was smiling fondly while Peter picked himself up and promised he was okay. Now that they were together, Tony was more forward with his concern.</p><p>Peter was just walking into the lab, a greeting on his lips when he tripped over a wrench Tony had thrown earlier. He didn’t even have time to consider flipping out of the fall or shooting a web to keep him upright. He completely faceplanted. He ate the floor, and Tony was out of his chair in a blur.</p><p>“Whoa, you okay, sweetheart?” Tony asked, helping Peter to his feet. Tony put a hand to Peter’s head to feel for any cuts hidden by his hair.</p><p>Peter wasn’t bleeding, but his violent blush made him redder than usual.</p><p>Peter turned away, trying to play it off as normal embarrassment from falling, not from the fact that Tony had called him sweetheart.</p><p>“Okay,” Tony allowed. “Let me know if you get dizzy. Maybe I should get you a web-shooter with an emergency setting for falls,” he mused.</p><p>Peter shook his head. Every time he fell, Tony had an update for his suit and its components.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The next time Tony called Peter sweetheart, Peter wasn’t on the floor after a spill. He’d only held the door open.</p><p>“Thanks, sweetheart,” Tony offered as he walked through, leaving a flustered Peter in his wake.</p><p>“You coming?” Tony stopped when he realized Peter wasn’t following him.</p><p>“Oh. Yeah, heheh,” Peter laughed awkwardly.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The third time, it happened, Tony noticed.</p><p>Peter had come over for a suit upgrade. At the rate Tony updated Peter’s suit, Peter might as well set up a cot in the lab. Peter bet that his suit received more upgrades than Tony’s.</p><p>“Here you go.” Tony offered the belt to Peter. It was NanoTech, so Peter could just keep IronSpider on him at all times in a covert fashion.</p><p>Peter looked up at Tony with a shy smile. “Thank you. It looks great.”</p><p>“Anytime,” Tony said.</p><p>“Seriously, Mr. Stark,” Peter insisted.</p><p>“You’re a such a sweetheart. The only one who appreciates me, I swear to God.”</p><p>Peter almost dropped the belt he was so flustered. “What was that?”</p><p>Tony frowned. “What you can’t hear? I thought you had sensitive hearing.”</p><p>Peter flamed. “No, yeah. I heard you. I just… could you say it again?”</p><p>“Which part?” Tony raised his eyebrows.</p><p>“Forget it,” Peter said.</p><p>“If you like being called sweetheart, just tell me,” Tony suggested. “It’s a little tame, but you know, you like what you like. I’m not gonna judge you.”</p><p>“What makes you think I like that?” Peter tried to deny it.</p><p>“Ever heard of a poker face, Pete?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Peter scoffed.</p><p>“Well you don’t have one. Sweetheart.”</p><p>Peter rolled his eyes. “You notice everything. It’s annoying.”</p><p>“It usually works out in your favour, though.” Tony waggled his eyebrows.</p><p>“Say it again.” Peter ducked his head.</p><p>“Sweetheart.” Tony grinned, holding out a hand for Peter to grab.</p><p>Peter took Tony’s hand and pulled him up into a hug. “What should I call you?”</p><p>“I’m good with what you already call me.”</p><p>“What, big boss?” Peter laughed.</p><p>“Jesus.” Tony rolled his eyes, “No, the other thing.”</p><p>“I don’t think I call you anything else,” Peter frowned.</p><p>“Mr. Stark,” Tony said.</p><p>Peter gasped, “You are so scandalous. So…so dirty. That is so inappropriate and kinky. Wow. Just wow.”</p><p>Tony sighed, “Keep it up. I dare you.”</p><p>Peter smirked. “Whatever you say, Mr. Stark.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0051"><h2>51. Peter Teases Tony About His Age</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Original Prompt: Peter teasing Tony about his age like "don’t go too hard you’re gonna have a stroke”.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter watched Happy and Tony dance around the boxing ring fondly. He always found that watching Tony do anything was interesting. Especially when it involved physical exertion. Tony was sexiest with a sheen of sweat on him.</p><p>Tony had a couple good rounds, and then Peter noticed the man starting to go harder. He kept rushing Happy onto the ropes. Probably to impress him. Too bad Tony hadn’t gotten the memo that Peter was always impressed by him.</p><p>Peter rolled his eyes. “Don’t go too hard, You’re gonna pull something.”</p><p>“Can it,” Tony called. “You shouldn’t disrespect your elders.”</p><p>Peter snickered and kept on watching.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Peter and Tony were jogging in the park in their matching gear when Tony cried, “Race you!” and rushed forward into a sprint.</p><p>Peter laughed, pushing himself so he could catch up with Tony.</p><p>“Don’t hurt yourself,” Peter said when he matched his pace with Tony’s. The man was obviously about to pass out, and Peter still had another few miles in him. “You’re gonna have a heart attack.”</p><p>Tony glowered at Peter, but he slowed down to a jog nonetheless.</p><p>“You know, I bet I could outrun you a few years ago,” Tony insisted. “Back in my prime.”</p><p>Peter smiled. “Back then I was just a skinny nerd. You would’ve lapped me whether you were in</p><p>your prime or not.”</p><p>“Quit sucking up, Parker. You’re still a skinny nerd,” Tony laughed before running ahead.</p><p>“Hey! You tricked me,” Peter cried as he chased after Tony.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Hey, do you think we should get you some of this?” Peter held up a jar of anti-age cream he’d just pulled off the shelf.</p><p>“If you put that in the cart, I’m buying you diapers.” Tony pointed at Peter in warning.</p><p>Peter didn’t take his eyes off Tony while he lowered the jar into the cart.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Can you grab me a drink?” Peter asked Tony while they were watching a movie on the couch.</p><p>“Get it yourself,” Tony huffed.</p><p>“Oh come on,” Peter insisted.</p><p>“You’re always reminding me of how spry you are,” Tony said without taking his eyes off the TV. “You can manage a walk to the kitchen.”</p><p>“Man, I’m gonna have to put you in a home,” Peter said solemnly. “You’re starting to get disagreeable.”</p><p>“Honey, you couldn’t live with out me,” Tony argued. “You’d come crawling the next day to beg me to come back.”</p><p>“Probably true,” Peter admitted.</p><p>“God help me.” Tony rolled his eyes, getting up to get Peter his drink.</p><p>“I love you!” Peter called after Tony.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, love you too,” Tony grumbled.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0052"><h2>52. Comforting!Tony and Depressed!Peter + Self Harming</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Original Prompt: Tony finds out Peter is self-harming? A lot of hurt/comfort with caring Tony.</p><p>Warnings: Self Harm. Cutting. Bleeding. Depression. Hurt/Comfort. Pre-Relationship.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey, Mr. Stark. What’s happening?”</p><p>“Hey, kid. The usual,” Tony said, throwing a glance in Peter’s direction. “How was school?”</p><p>“The usual,” Peter replied. He headed over to the fridge Tony kept in the lab to grab himself a drink.</p><p>“You got homework, or are you helping me today?”</p><p>“Physics and Chem, but shouldn’t take me too long,” Peter explained. He sat down on the stool and winced. Sitting down stretched the skin on his thigh a little too roughly. The material of his pants clung to his day-old cuts uncomfortably. As much as it hurt to have the wounds irritated, and as much as they stung, it felt so good to be in pain. Whenever he sat down, his cuts screamed at him, and it felt like relief.</p><p>Peter took a moment to relish the sensation before getting started on his homework.</p><p>“You spill something on your jeans?” Tony went over to where Peter was sitting.</p><p>“Hmm?” Peter asked, looking down at his pants to see what Tony was talking about. Fuck. At least a few of the cuts had opened, and they were bleeding through his pants enough to make a rusty wet spot right under his pocket.</p><p>Tony inclined his head. “What is that?” He wiped his hand over Peter’s leg, the movement making Peter’s body tense. Not because he feared Tony’s touch, but because the man’s hand made every cut throb and sting. His entire thigh felt like it was on fire.</p><p>“Blood? You must’ve bumped into something,” Tony commented. “Here, let me get the first aid kid. We’ll take a look at it.”</p><p>“Oh, it’s okay… We don’t have to.”</p><p>“What do you mean? I’ll clean it up for you.”</p><p>“I can do it,” Peter offered. Pouring alcohol over his cuts to make them sting was a sacred activity that he liked to do privately. Tony couldn’t see that. He’d get mad. He wouldn’t understand. “I don’t think you want to do that.”</p><p>“Just take the pants off,” Tony said. “You’re in boxers anyway. I just want to make sure it’s not bad.”</p><p>Peter bit his lip. The more he declined Tony’s offers, the more it seemed like he was hiding something.</p><p>“I’m not trying to make you uncomfortable…you can do it alone, but that’s a lot of blood, Pete. There’s no tears in your jeans either. So either you were already hurt, and you’re hiding it, or you miraculously started bleeding with no apparent injuries.”</p><p>“Don’t get mad, please?” Peter asked quietly.</p><p>“Why would I—” Tony stopped speaking when Peter pulled his jeans down.</p><p>Peter couldn’t meet Tony’s eyes. At least half of the cuts spanning up his right thigh were open and dripping down his leg.</p><p>“What’s this?” Tony looked at Peter with nothing but concern. “You’re cutting?”</p><p>“No,” Peter lied even though it was pointless.</p><p>“Why?” Tony asked, his eyes shining.</p><p>“I don’t know,” Peter mumbled.</p><p>Tony opened his mouth to speak, but he closed it again. He grabbed the first aid kit instead. “Sit down,” he instructed.</p><p>Tony sat down as soon as Peter was seated. He pulled the boy’s leg across his lap, examining the cuts carefully before he brought out the alcohol. He wet a cotton ball with a liberal amount of the liquid and grazed it over Peter’s cuts.</p><p>Peter hissed, but he didn’t complain. It was what he wanted anyway.</p><p>“They’re not deep enough to warrant stitches, but you weren’t going for papercuts, either,” Tony commented.</p><p>“I appreciate this, Mr. Stark, but really…it’s not your problem. Can you please just…leave it alone?”</p><p>“You think I’m going to leave this alone?” Tony scoffed. “That’s a funny one.”</p><p>“It’s not even a big deal. I just do it to relax,” Peter defended. “I’m not even trying to kill myself. It’s like how some people smoke. You know?”</p><p>Tony held on to Peter’s leg when the boy tried to retract it. “Why are you doing this?”</p><p>Peter tried pulling his leg again, but Tony wasn’t letting go. “Let go.”</p><p>“Tell me why,” Tony insisted. “Obviously you don’t want me to see this, so you know you shouldn’t be doing it. I think I deserve an explanation.”</p><p>“I don’t know why I do it,” Peter tried.</p><p>“Bullshit.”</p><p>“I don’t know,” Peter began. “It feels good. I like it.”</p><p>“If a leg full of cuts feels better than whatever it is you’re trying to distract yourself from, then it must be something bad.” Tony released Peter’s leg. “Is somebody hurting you?”</p><p>“What? No.”</p><p>Tony wiped a hand over his face. “What is it? Do you have body issues? Are you being bullied? What’s going on with you, Peter?”</p><p>“Why can’t you just drop it, Mr. Stark?”</p><p>“Because.”</p><p>“Nobody’s doing anything, okay? I just… Look, I know you’re not gonna understand. I know it looks bad. Screwed up. But I only do it here. I never go too deep, so it’s okay.”</p><p>“That’s dangerous thinking.” Tony shook his head. “So what you’re saying is that nobody’s hurting you except yourself…so it’s your ass I need to kick?”</p><p>“What? No.”</p><p>“That’s what I’m hearing. If someone else was cutting you, I’d blast them into Canada. So I find out you’re cutting yourself, what do you want me to say? Oh don’t worry about it, Peter…it’s completely normal to bleed through your jeans when you sit down.”</p><p>Peter threw his hands up.</p><p>Tony shook his head, circling back around mid-pace to go stand next to Peter. “I gotta call Aunt May. We need to get you a counselor. Look into meds. I’m gonna move you into the tower,” Tony mused. “She can come too…we can transfer you to a city school. We can get you top notch treatment.”</p><p>“Whoa, whoa, whoa,” Peter protested. “No way.”</p><p>“Excuse me?”</p><p>“I don’t want her to know, and I don’t want to move schools. I mean, I wouldn’t say no to a room here because that’s awesome, but I can’t just move here…that’s crazy.”</p><p>“What do you suggest then? You’re obviously a pillar of sound body and mind. I should be taking your advice,” Tony retorted.</p><p>“Hey, that’s not fair,” Peter argued.</p><p>“Not fair? You’re killing me here, kid.” Tony held his hands up in the air. “You’re…God, you’re gonna make me say it. You’re important to me. I refuse to let you hurt yourself. You hear me? I refuse. So you better start journalling and telling someone about your emotions, or whatever because I’m not letting you cut. God knows what else you’re doing…cigarette burns?”</p><p>Tony continued, “I can live with not telling May, but this is serious, Peter. I don’t like the way you’re brushing it off.”</p><p>“What do you want me to do?” Peter stood up.</p><p>“Besides stop?” Tony raised his eyebrows pointedly. “You’re going to a doctor. Plus, you’re going to start spending more time with me. Obviously you’re lonely and detached from friends. I’ll be available more. We can do…I don’t know. Some sort of movie night thing. A weekly dinner. This way I can make sure you’re okay.”</p><p>Peter sighed.</p><p>“Oh, I’m sorry. Is my love and affection an inconvenience for you?”</p><p>“Fine,” Peter conceded. “Just stop it. I’ll see a doctor, and I’ll come over more, but that’s all I’m agreeing to.”</p><p>“Fine,” Tony agreed. “Shake on it?”</p><p>Peter held out his hand for Tony to shake, but the man pulled him in for a hug instead. “I wasn’t kidding about the love and affection thing.”</p><p>Peter couldn’t believe that he was currently wrapped up in Tony’s arms. That almost never happened. “Uhm, you’re sort of crushing me.”</p><p>Tony held on tighter. “We’re gonna get you help, Pete. I’m going to help you.</p><p>Peter wanted to die when he started sobbing openly into Tony’s chest. It was just too much. Even though he hated having to own up to his actions and accept help, it also felt like a relief to have someone watching out for him. It was like the simultaneous pain and relief he felt from cutting. He felt like things could be okay if Tony cared.</p><p>“Shhh, it’s okay.” Tony rubbed the boy’s back. “I know being in my presence can be emotionally overwhelming…many people are reduced to tears. It’s only natural.”</p><p>“I hate you.” Peter smiled, pulling away and grimacing at the wet patch he’d left behind.</p><p>“That’s a really good start.” Tony punched Peter in the shoulder. “You’re not so far gone that you’re numb to the world.”</p><p>“I’m already regretting this,” Peter admitted.</p><p>“I’m not. Especially because I have an excuse to make you eat healthy food and watch documentaries with me once a week. Heck, even twice a week if we’re feeling saucy.”</p><p>“It was all part of an elaborate scheme.” Peter rolled his eyes. “All this time I just wanted to spend extra time with you.”</p><p>“Hey, all you had to do was ask,” Tony joked, holding a hand to his heart.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0053"><h2>53. Ticklish!Peter and Silly!Tony</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Original Prompt: Peter and Tony tickling each other and laughing. Fluff and neck kisses.</p><p>Warnings: None.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter is ticklish, way more than the average person, and Tony loves taking advantage of it. Whether in public or private. Whether Peter is able to resist and play it cool, or whether he loses it and freaks out, Tony wins. He loves seeing Peter blush. He likes chasing him around the compound or the tower…trying to reach him so that he can attack, but Peter’s fast, and he isn’t afraid to use his webs to escape Tony’s clutches. Or his spidey senses. That’s why Tony has to do it when Peter least expects it or when he can’t do anything about it. </p><p>Tony will go to put his arm around Peter all casually and seductively. He’ll pretend he has a secret to whisper in the boy’s ear…</p><p>Peter will just look at him with narrowed eyes. “What are you doing?”</p><p>“What?” Tony says innocently.</p><p>Peter shifts away. “I know you.”</p><p>“Sweetheart, you don’t know everything,” Tony teases.</p><p>Peter either leaves the room at this point or pretends that Tony has fooled him, then dodges just in time to evade him.</p><p>This time he stays, wanting to give Tony a win. He tries to act surprised when Tony pounces on him. “Stop! Oh my God,” Peter begs. He’s breathless and writhing on the couch beneath Tony. “Please, please, please, don—”  He squeezes his eyes shut to try and block it out. He’s laughing so hard he has tears in his eyes. He can barely breathe in between giggling and protesting. After a minute, it becomes too much; he was always ticklish, but his senses are so sharp now that being tickled is torture.</p><p>Tony is really good about stopping. He doesn’t do the thing where he promises to stop and then attacks again. He knows Pete can only take so much because of his sensitivity.</p><p>“You knew what I was up to.” Tony pats Peter’s knee. “Why didn’t you make an escape?”</p><p>Peter shrugs. “I like seeing you excited. It’s cute how happy you get when you think you’re tricking me.”</p><p>Tony juts his chin out. “Do not.”</p><p>“Yesss you do,” Peter teases with a grin.</p><p>Tony goes to cross his arms, but now it’s Peter’s turn. He’s too fast for Tony and catches him right in the armpit. Peter smirks because not many people know how loudly Tony cackles in private. Peter can’t even finish his work on Tony because he’s laughing too hard at the man’s shrieks and cries.</p><p>Bringing one of the richest, most powerful men in the world down to his knees is Peter’s favourite thing to do.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I was a bit torn on including this story in the drabble collection because I don't 100% love it, but it's sort of cute lol. Hopefully one of you enjoys it. xo</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0054"><h2>54. Babysitter!Peter and Married Father!Tony</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Original Prompt: Babysitter NSFW.</p><p>Warnings: Infidelity. Underage Sex. Implied Prostitution/Paid Sex.</p><p>Notes: This drabble is heavily inspired by a scene from one of my favourite movies The Babysitters. The parents of the child return home to find their kitchen spotless from top to bottom because the babysitter (who has OCD) got bored. The mom gets angry, but the dad understands and takes the babysitter home. On the way they stop to eat and bond, he then takes the babysitter to an abandoned train yard because he had wanted to stop with his wife on the way home, but she put him down for it. He and the babysitter bond some more, and have sex. At the end of it all, the father pays the babysitter extra.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter clasped his hands together while he stood in the doorway. Mr and Mrs Stark had just arrived home. Morgan was already in bed, and the entire house was spotless from top to bottom. Peter had finished his homework early, so he’d decided to do a little extra for the obviously exhausted parents—they seemed like nice people, and he wanted to help.</p><p>“It stinks in here, Tony. Jesus,” Mrs. Stark complained.</p><p>“It’s not that bad,” Tony countered. He smiled sympathetically at Peter.</p><p>“I’m really sorry. I just…I do that sometimes.”</p><p>Tony shrugged indifferently. “Don’t mind Pepper. She would’ve complained whether you’d cleaned or not.”</p><p>Peter nodded awkwardly. “Okay…Well, I can call my aunt to come get me. It’s kind of late.”</p><p>“Don’t be ridiculous,” Tony said. “I’ll take you home.”</p><p>Peter was about to speak, but his stomach growled instead.</p><p>“You didn’t eat any of the pizza we left behind for you?”</p><p>“I didn’t want to be a bother,” Peter explained. “It’s okay.”</p><p>“You cleaned our house and wrangled the hellion into bed. I’m sure we can sacrifice a slice.”</p><p>“That’s all right, sir. I kind of just want to go home.”</p><p>“Fair enough. I’d be running for the hills too if I were you.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Peter stared out the window while Tony drove him home.</p><p>“Can I at least get you a coffee, or something? I know a good diner just up the road.”</p><p>“Sure,” Peter agreed. He glanced at Tony shyly, reaching up to smooth his hair back. He turned away when the man met his eyes.</p><p>“Good because I probably would’ve stopped anyway,” Tony laughed.</p><p>Peter smiled.</p><p>“So, how come you cleaned our house? Are we that disgusting?” Tony wondered.</p><p>“Oh! No, not at all.” Peter grimaced. He fiddled with a package of sweetener while he waited for the hamburger he’d ordered to come. “I just…do that sometimes.” It was the second time he’d used that lame explanation, but it was the truth.</p><p>“What, is it like an OCD thing?” Tony sipped his coffee.</p><p>“Yeah,” Peter admitted. “It’s not like I’ve been diagnosed or anything, but yeah. Sorry if I offended you. I didn’t mean to make things weird for you and her, or anything.”</p><p>“That had nothing to do with you,” Tony assured. “She’s…well, let’s just say she is who she is.”</p><p>Peter nodded slowly. “I’m sorry for being so awkward. I don’t really do this often?”</p><p>“It’s 2AM on a Saturday morning. I’m out of the house, and I have coffee. You can’t hurt me.”</p><p>Peter grinned, knocking Tony’s knee with his. He laughed a little too loudly, but Tony didn’t say anything.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Hey, can I show you something?” Tony asked while they pulled out of the parking lot.</p><p>“Sure,” Peter agreed immediately.</p><p>Tony looked hopeful, and it made Peter want to keep the night going. It was nice to see the man come out of his shell when he was away from his house.</p><p>Peter wasn’t sure what to expect, but he trailed dutifully after Tony when the man parked the car.</p><p>“It’s an abandoned train yard,” Tony explained. “I like to come out here and think. There’s just something about it that’s so fascinating.”</p><p>“They’re cool,” Peter agreed. “Can we like, walk the tracks, or whatever?”</p><p>“Really?” Tony asked. “You want to do that?”</p><p>“Sure, why not?” Peter said, tucking his hair behind his ears. “Spending time with you is nice.”</p><p>Tony nodded, licking his lips and turning away without a word. He led Peter closer to the abandoned cars, holding his hand out for the boy when the path got uneven. They didn’t let go of each other.</p><p>Tony helped Peter step up into one of the cars in the middle of the field.</p><p>“Wow,” Peter remarked, looking around at the assortment of debris within the traincar. There were blankets, scattered magazines, and broken bottles of booze. Tons of people had been exploring the yard, partying there, sleeping there, all without Peter even knowing. He’d never done anything so exhilarating before. He’d discovered a whole world outside of his bedroom, his bubble. He reflexively reached for Tony’s hand again.</p><p>Tony welcomed the boy’s hand, but he wasn’t content with just touching anymore. He wanted to taste.</p><p>“I appreciate you coming out here with me,” Tony said earnestly, pulling Peter closer to him. He sat down on the floor of the car and pulled the boy on top of him.</p><p>Peter straddled Tony easily, gripping the man’s chest to support himself.</p><p>“You do?” Peter asked.</p><p>“Yeah.” Tony bit his lip. “You’re the best company I’ve had in years.”</p><p>“You ever fucked before?” Tony asked, sliding his hand under Peter’s gaping shirt.</p><p>“N-no,” Peter admitted. “No.”</p><p>“Here,” Tony said, pulling Peter down. As soon as Peter’s face was close enough, Tony started kissing him. He wasn’t gentle about it, making sure Peter could tell how serious he was with every lick and nibble.</p><p>“Oh my God, Tony,” Peter panted. He was already painfully hard.</p><p>“Mmm, get up for a second,” Tony instructed. As soon as Peter was out of the way, he unzipped his pants and pulled his dick out. He pulled Peter back down on top of him, kissing him again just as hard.</p><p>“Maybe I can suck you off?” Peter asked, his innocent eyes almost pleading.</p><p>“Maybe?” Tony shook his head. “Fuck yes.”</p><p>Peter scrambled off Tony’s body and positioned himself between the man’s legs. He sucked Tony back eagerly, proud that he’d made someone hard. Nobody at school ever gave him a second look, but this handsome man had chosen him. Tony wanted him. Liked him. Peter knew that he could give Tony more than his wife ever could, and he was living for it. He wanted to give Tony the best head he’d ever received in his life. Nothing else mattered.</p><p>“Fuuck,” Tony gasped, bucking up into Peter’s mouth. “Oh shit—”</p><p>Peter groaned when Tony’s come spilled into his mouth. He hadn’t expected it to happen so fast, and he didn’t know that there would be so much. He pulled his mouth off Tony’s cock, and the last couple spurts landed on his cheeks.</p><p>“Unghhh.” Tony reached down to pet Peter’s hair. “Sorry, kid. It’s been a while.”</p><p>“That’s okay,” Peter assured the man, wiping his lips with the inside of his sleeve.</p><p>Tony zipped himself back up and threw an arm across his head. “Shit, it’s late.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Peter agreed. He had never been more awake in his life.</p><p>Tony sat up on his knees. “Stand up.”</p><p>Peter obeyed immediately.</p><p>He came almost as quickly as Tony had, and he wasn’t even embarrassed. He gripped the man’s shoulders so hard for support that his own hands were cramping. Peter could only imagine the bruises he was leaving behind.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Thanks for, uh, watching Morgan,” Tony thanked Peter when they finally pulled up outside the boy’s house. “And for the rest.”</p><p>Peter nodded easily.</p><p>“Maybe we can do this again? Next week.”</p><p>Peter nodded again, exiting the car with one last glance at the man.</p><p>He got up to his room and counted the handful of bills the man had given him. If Mr. Stark kept paying him that way, Peter would be able to put himself through college without a worry. There was no question that he would be available to sit for the Starks again. He couldn’t wait to see Tony.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0055"><h2>55. Peter Goes to School with Tony's Come on his Face</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Original Prompt: Peter gives Tony a quick blowie before school, but doesn't realize he's got some of Tony's come on his chin or hair or something. Tony notices, but doesn't say anything because he finds the idea of his boy walking about like that hot. Peter goes about his day until Ned points it out (luckily Ned just thinks it's toothpaste). Peter is mortified and next time he sees Tony, he tells him off and swears he'll never suck Tonyoff again (he breaks this vow a day later...)</p><p> </p><p>Warnings: None that I can think of lol.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’m gonna come,” Tony warned. His head was already thrown back, and he stilled, just letting his come spurt onto Peter’s tongue. He pulled out, catching the head on Peter’s bottom lip. Tony held his breath as he watched one last string drip down the tip onto Peter’s chin. He pulled away and stared at the perfection before him.</p><p>Peter licked his lips with a shy smile. “I better go. I don’t wanna be late for school.”</p><p>Tony smirked, smacking Peter on the ass as he ran out the door. Peter was a treat to look at any day, but he looked especially good post-blowjob. Giving or receiving. Even better was when he had come on his face.</p><p>Tony tried to feel guilty, and he considered letting Peter know before he left…but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. Peter just looked so delicious. And how hot would it be knowing everyone Peter went to school with knew he was spoken for. He belonged to Tony.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Peter was smiling all the way to school. He could still taste Tony in his mouth, and that always made it a good day.</p><p>“Hey,” Ned greeted Peter at his locker after first period. “How’d you do on the test?”</p><p>“At least an A, but who knows about the plus,” Peter said. “How was Geo?”</p><p>Ned shrugged. “All right.”</p><p>Peter nodded as they walked side by side to their next classes.</p><p>“I think you have some toothpaste or something on your chin, dude.”</p><p>Peter frowned, dragging a hand over his face. He felt a patch of skin that felt different than the rest of his chin. “Oh.” Peter blushed. “I’ll see you in class. Gonna go to the bathroom.”</p><p>“See ya.”</p><p>Peter raced to the bathroom. He needed to see exactly what Ned was seeing.</p><p>“Oh my God.” Peter panicked. How long had that been there? Tony’s come all over his chin. Peter narrowed his eyes when he remembered staring Tony point blank in the face before he’d left. Tony had just smiled and told him to have a good day. <em>That asshole.</em></p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Pete.” Tony smiled in greeting the next time they saw each other. “How was your week?”</p><p>“Good.” Peter shrugged.</p><p>Tony raised his eyebrows. “Good?”</p><p>“Yeah, except for one thing,“ Peter added, casually.</p><p>Tony waited.</p><p>“You sent me to school with your come all over my face.” Peter pressed his lips together in an accusing smile.</p><p>Tony had the decency to look sheepish. “I’m sorry.”</p><p>“That’s it? You let me go to school like that, and you have no explanation except your sorry? You’re gonna be sorry.” Peter glared.</p><p>“How’s that?” Tony asked indignantly.</p><p>“I’m never sucking you off again,” Peter crossed his arms seriously. “I swear to you. I don’t care. That was so mean. I could’ve gotten huge trouble, you know. You claim to care about me, but I don’t see how that could possibly be true.”</p><p>Tony frowned. “Oh come on. We don’t need to be that drastic. At least put a time cap on it. You can’t say ‘never’. I’ll accept one week of punishment.”</p><p>“No,” Peter said simply. “I’m done.”</p><p>Tony groaned, “I’m sorry, Peter. I won’t do it again, okay? I promise. You just looked so hot. It was in the moment.”</p><p>“Yeah, well I hope it was worth it. Because your dick’s not going anywhere my mouth ever again.”</p><p>“I really am sorry,” Tony tried.</p><p>“Good.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“I fucking hate you,” Peter sighed, pulling Tony’s cock out of his mouth to speak.</p><p>“Hey, don’t be so hard on yourself,” Tony soothed, putting a hand on Peter’s cheek. “You lasted a day. That’s really good.”</p><p>“Whatever.” Peter rolled his eyes. He opened his mouth again to let Tony back in, and he started sucking in earnest.</p><p>Hey, at least he tried.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0056"><h2>56. Tom Flirts with Chris Hemsworth to Make RDJ Jealous</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Original Prompt: Tom flirts with any of the Chrises to make Robert jealous.</p><p> </p><p>Warnings: Jealousy. Extra-Relationship Flirting. RPF.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Lol this story is such a short little tease. Still cute though haha.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Dude, how is it possible that you look even bigger than last time I saw you?” Tom gushed, feeling up Hemsworth’s bicep with a glance beside him. Robert just smiled along.</p><p>“Been workin’ out.” Chris waggled his eyebrows, flexing especially for Tom. “‘Course to a tiny fellow like you, I probably look even bigger.”</p><p>Tom giggled, giving the man another squeeze. “Definitely.” He nodded appreciatively.</p><p>“Too bad he’s married,” Tom sighed wistfully, walking away with Robert at his side.</p><p>“That’s never stopped you before,” Robert replied with a smirk.</p><p>“I’m just kidding,” Tom said, knocking Robert’s hand discreetly.</p><p>“Mhmm. Don’t think I didn’t watch that fuck, marry, kill stunt you pulled. I know jokes, and that, Tom-Tom, was not one.”</p><p>“Oh yeah?” Tom asked. “You saw that?”</p><p>“I think everyone saw it.” Robert pressed his lips together. “You know, I don’t think you could survive Hemsworth in the sack.”</p><p>Tom sputtered and Robert laughed at him. “Makes sense you chose ‘marry Pratt’. He’s tame just like you. You could handle him long term.”</p><p>“You take that back,” Tom gasped. “I am not tame.”</p><p>“Sure you are. You’re flirting to make me jealous, and the best you could come up with was feeling his bicep? Please. That’s the first thing you do when you see Hemsworth. Think of something original.”</p><p>“I can’t believe this.” Tom shook his head. “What do you want me to do, then?”</p><p>“If you’re so wild, you should be able to think of something.” Robert shrugged.</p><p>“Ugh. Did it even work a little? Are you jealous?”</p><p>“Takes a lot more than that to make me jealous, honey, but you’re going to be paying for it later anyway.”</p><p>“I thought you said it wasn’t that big of a deal.” Tom frowned.</p><p>“It’s not, but what does that have to do with anything?” Robert smirked and looked around to make sure nobody was looking when he smacked Tom on the ass.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>